OTF
by Imaginative Scribbler
Summary: Stories that will focus on the relationship between Barry, Cisco & Caitlin. Alternate scenes for Original Team Flash.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is a story that is focused mainly around OTF (Original Team Flash: Barry, Caitlin, and Cisco). I'm not sure if this will be a one-shot or a multi chapter story but I hope you like it. I find with each new season, there is a decreasing amount of interactions between OTF which makes me really sad. The purpose of this story is to pick moments where I thought a OTF interaction should have been placed. This is what I wished would have happened in episode 4x05. I apologize for any potential grammar and spelling errors.**

 **This is my first fanfiction, feel free to write a review on your thoughts.**

 **Chapter 1: Aww It's Just Caitlin**

"I can explain everything" muttered Caitlin as the rest of the members of the team gathered closer to her.

-Caitlin's explanation-

"Now I still have my powers and I have it more under control" said Caitlin. Caitlin risked a glance at the team. Iris nods and looks supportive. Ralph is now no longer paying attention and is flicking his finger like a yo-yo. But those two's reactions were never a concern to Caitlin in the first place. Cisco held her gaze but seems to be deep in thought. Did he feel betrayed by her keeping this secret? Was he going to be okay with this? Caitlin couldn't even bear to look at Barry for his reaction. God why did she come back to the team, she was only making a bigger mess of things by trying to amend her past mistakes.

"I'm going to go and clean up my wounds" said Caitlin. She quickly cleared the room in avoidance of continuing the awkward tension that filled the cortex.

Iris watched as Caitlin made a dash for the exit. "Guys, say something."

"Well I don't see what the problem is. Now we get two teammates on the team. Personally, I would love to get to know that hot icy babe, ha that was an oxymoron" said Ralph as Iris rolled her eyes in response. "Plus, we have Caitlin for all her medical stuff, it's a win-win situation" said Ralph.

As much as it kind of pained Iris to do, she had to agree with Ralph. She liked having another female on the team. Sure, her and Caitlin's relationship weren't the strongest, but it is something that Iris wants to work on. Frost had her back tonight and protected her, Felicity and Cecile. It is only fair that Iris has her back as well. "I agree with Ralph. Tonight, would have been a different story if Caitlin wasn't there. So what if she has a colder alter ego? she's still Caitlin." Iris exclaimed.

Barry and Cisco remained frozen in thought, neither made a move at Ralph or Iris' opinions.

"Well I vocalized my opinion and I had too long of a night to play statues with all of you. I'll see you guys tomorrow" said Ralph. "I still can't believe that monster broke my picture frame" Ralph muttered as he exited the Cortex.

"Barry?" Iris touched Barry's shoulder hoping to ignite some sort of response from him.

"Iris, go back to the apartment" said Barry as he finally looked at her.

"What about you?" asked Iris.

"I'm going to stay here tonight" said Barry.

"But Barr…" Iris began before being interrupted by Barry. "Iris please just go" Iris has known Barry long enough to realize the seriousness of his tone. "Okay, Barry, I'll see you later." As Iris exited Star Labs, she prayed that Team Flash will remain intact after tonight.

Caitlin had finished dressing her newly acquired wounds. Her stitches on her arm had opened but it was a quick fix. She was glad there was something to distract her mind, it allowed a moment of peace from the bomb she just let off in the Cortex. However, all of that came back when her medical attention was no longer required. She sat idly in a secluded Star Labs room and pondered. What was she going to do? Should she just go with her original plan and leave Central City for good, create a new life for herself? Without Central City…...Star Labs….Cisco…..or Barry. Could she do that, just leave for good without any hesitation? She knew the answer to that question, no she couldn't. No matter what, Caitlin will always be connected to Central City. It was the only home she ever known, a refuge from a cold childhood. Fond memories filled this city considering all the darkness she had faced over the years. It was why Caitlin didn't leave six months ago and instead chose to work at that grungy bar. But Amunet will seek revenge, guaranteed. Caitlin wasn't worried about herself, but if Amunet hurt Barry or Cisco or the rest of Team Flash due to association with her, what would she do? Caitlin shuddered at the thought and out of nowhere a hot cup was placed into her hands. Ajar from her thoughts, Caitlin glanced up and her eyes met with the familiar eyes of Cisco. Behind her, a blanket was placed around her shoulders by Barry, who then chose to sit down next to her with his own mug in between his hands.

Caitlin didn't know what to say, she could only manage a quiet thank you.

"It's chamomile tea, I think we could all use a little bit of relaxation after the night we just had" said Cisco.

"I thought you guys were going to watch some home movies?" asked Caitlin.

"Yeah well Ralph had other ideas. Thank you for the alcohol concoction by the way, I'm sure you helped Cisco with the formula."

A small grin appeared on Caitlin's face "You deserve it Barry, I only wish we had come up with it earlier."

"Yeah like I need more people to know who the Flash really is" Barry muttered sarcastically.

All three laughed at the statement and the irony of how many people knew his secret identity. The number was getting quite high.

"I'm sorry guys" Caitlin said, as their laughter died down. "I never meant for tonight to end up this way".

"Why didn't you tell us sooner Cait?" Barry asked as he raised his mug for a sip.

Caitlin gripped her mug a little tighter. "I don't know, the timing never felt right. With you coming back from the speed force then DeVoe and all the bus metas. I didn't want to add more on top of what we were already facing."

"Didn't we learn what keeping secrets can do from the last time?" asked Cisco.

"I know, I just…I guess…I…" Caitlin tried to gather her thoughts but found herself at a loss for words.

Barry rested a hand on her knee and made eye contact. "Caitlin". Caitlin gulped at the assurance reflected in Barry's eyes, placed the mug down, and took a breath.

Her fingers clenched tightly. "I'm scared. With Savitar and everything that happened six months ago, I didn't know how I could reveal that I still have my powers. I used my powers against you both. I aligned myself with Savitar. I see myself and I can't help but feel ashamed over my actions."

Cisco reached over and took one of her hands easing the tension. "Caitlin, we forgave you for what happened. Everything that happened with Savitar is done with. Yes, we lost you for a moment there but you're back now and that is all that matters." Cisco said as he tried to reassure her by rubbing her fingers gently.

"How can you say that? I betrayed you guys! I took whatever trust you had in me and chucked in out the window and for what? Power? Control? I was so stupid. I hurt the both of you, I kidnapped Cecile, I helped to plan kill Iris." Caitlin jerked her hand out of Cisco's and stood up hoping to distance herself away.

"Caitlin, that wasn't yo…"

"No Barry, that was me, all of me. Killer Frost and I are one. She's every emotion I ever held in: bitterness, sorrow, anger all bundled into a frosty package manifesting into another being. She's me. The me who should have grieved more for Ronnie. The me who was terrified after being on Earth 2 with Zoom but never showed it. The me who stood alone crying in my bedroom when my mom became cold after my father's death but kept it concealed. "Caitlin muttered as tears began to form in her eyes.

Barry placed his mug down, stood in front of her and wiped a tear off with his thumb. "Okay, yes you are right. However, you can't place all the blame of becoming Killer Frost on yourself. I am at fault as well for failing to help you." Caitlin opened her mouth to argue but was stopped by Barry shaking his head. "I was so overwhelmed with the potential of Iris dying that I left my best friend to slowly die inside. I took your willingness to always help for granted never once considering that you would ever leave my side. When Zoom took you last year, knowing that you were a strong person, I left the issue alone. I was arrogant to think that you could hold yourself on your own forever. Caitlin, I broke my promise to help you and was blindsided by my concern for Iris. I'm so sorry. I couldn't help you before but now I have been given another opportunity to finally be the friend that you deserve. Like Cisco said, the past is in the past, we can only move on from here. I love you Caitlin, and by extension that also means I love the icy part of you too.

At Barry's confession, Caitlin's tears began to free fall. Cisco, who was standing on the side, stepped in and embraced Caitlin. "I will always need you with me Caitlin, that's a fact. I'm here for however long you need me, always. It doesn't matter how many screws up you make." Cisco proclaimed.

"I don't deserve you guys." Caitlin said.

Barry scoffed at that "Yes you do, you deserve better Caitlin. Truthfully"

Caitlin still doubted herself and a part of her knew that it would take a while to forgive herself for what she had done to the two of them. But she also knew how much over the years she had grown to depend on the two of them. They still stand by her after everything. She smiled, realizing just how fortunate she really is. "Thank you, I don't know what I would do without the two of you."

"We promise to be with you if you promise us something" Cisco exclaimed.

Caitlin puzzled "What promise?"

Cisco smiled gently "Promise that we won't lose you again."

"I promise" Caitlin said as she held up her pinky and was met with Barry and Cisco's pinkies.

The three of them gathered in a group hug, hearts warmed at the fact that their original team is back once again. Their embrace was jostled by a loud growl emitting from the nickname lover. Caitlin and Barry couldn't resist bursting out laughing at the reddening cheeks of their friend.

"Hey, give me a break, it's been a long day" grumbled Cisco.

"I could use a late-night bite; my dinner was interrupted" Caitlin said as she gathered the mugs and placed them on a desk. "Let's go grab some Big Belly Burger and head over to my place."

"Sounds like a plan" Barry said as he started to head to the door. "I really want to watch Titanic and eat chicken wings."

Cisco noticed the confused look Caitlin directed towards Barry. "Don't worry, I'll tell you the details later at your place. OOOH I can't wait to start training with you." Cisco exclaimed excitingly as the group headed towards their favourite place.

 **That's a wrap on this chapter. I hope you all like it.**

 **-V**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, I'm back with another chapter. I think I'm going to proceed with OTF as multi one-shot stories and the stories won't be going in any kind of order. I would like to thank everyone for the support and for the great advice that some of you gave to me.**

 **ShanouNash: Thank you for the advice on where I should go with this story. I appreciate the tips on my writing. It's funny because I find myself struggling the most with past and present tenses. Thank you so much for the kind words.**

 **Samantha: Thank you for reminding me about the legalities and copyrighting for the story.**

 **Crying mink and TheLifeStruggleIsREAL: Thank you for the praise.**

 **This chapter will be focused on the after effects of the Crisis on Earth X Crossover episodes (4x08). More specifically on the reaction OTF will have on Professor's Stein's death. I wished they would have focused more on their reactions just because Professor Stein had an impact on each of their personal development.**

 **All characters, story plot lines, and some dialogue belongs to the writers, producers of The Flash and The CW. I do not own the rights to any of them just the idea is my own.**

 **Note: Italicized words are flashbacks.  
**

 **Feel free to write a review on your thoughts.**

 **Chapter 2: He's Still a Part of Us.**

Barry knew he should be happy. The gang fought together and averted the crisis. Earth 1 will live to see another day and he just got married. As ill timing as it was, it should have been a moment of happiness. However, now that the battle was won, vows had been exchanged and his friends had returned to their homes. There's nothing left to distract his inner thoughts. The grief he felt over the loss of a dear friend began to consume him.

" _They say it's going to change the world."_ _Barry exclaimed excitingly_

" _I hope so." Stein said as he smiled gently._

Barry smiled at the memory of their first meeting. It was almost fate that brought Professor Stein and him together on that train ride before his life got changed. He had learned so much from the professor. Stein taught him the reality of time travelling. The break down of the potential for a multiverse. He was a mentor to Team Flash. He provided so much knowledge and all he ever wanted in return was to be with his family. A lone tear escaped his eye and rolled down his cheek. Man, he wishes he had some of that Cisco/Caitlin alcohol right about now. His apartment now felt confining more than welcoming and he knew he had to take a breather. Barry shrugged on a coat and stepped out into the night.

* * *

In a small apartment, Cisco had Wrath of Khan playing in hopes that it would provide him some comfort. Now normally this movie would capture his full attention regardless of the amount of times he had watched it. However, Cisco found it difficult to be one with the Enterprise when his thoughts were filled with Professor Stein. Cisco was saddened by the fact that the world had lost a great mind, an even greater hero and not to mention creator of one of the coolest metahuman nickname ever. A hero that most people didn't even know of due to the schematics of how F.I.R.E.S.T.O.R.M operated. Professor Stein was gone, really gone. Not like oh I'm dead, let me resurrect myself as a zombie or use some holy hot tub water. Cisco will never have another chance to see the excitement the Professor would have when he spoke about different scientific topics.

" _It's okay to be afraid you know." Stein stated._

A flood of emotions came as Cisco remembered their conversation about his powers. The Professor was the first person he trusted to share his powers with. Cisco realized that he never properly gave the professor a thank you for not only trying to reassure him but also for keeping his promise by remaining silent about Cisco's powers. Cisco could only whimper at the loss opportunity and ventured out his apartment with one goal in mind.

* * *

Caitlin hovered in front of her fireplace cocooning herself in a blanket in hopes of warming herself up, her efforts proving to be futile. Tonight, Caitlin's world felt a lot colder than usual considering her powers. The object held within her right hand felt colder than everything else. Her wedding ring. It has been so long since Caitlin had taken it out but tonight it felt appropriate to do so. It is her last connection to Ronnie now that Professor Stein had passed. Even thinking that was absurd to Caitlin. Professor Stein was by no means at a young age but his thirst for adventure and knowledge was convincing. The thought of not having Dr. Stein around had never crossed her mind and to have him taken away so quickly hurt so badly. Since Ronnie's absence in her life, Professor Stein had continued to make sure that she was okay.

" _We will all be there for you."_ _Stein proclaimed reassuringly._

Considering her fears of Frost, he reassured her that she had friends and family that will protect her. Unknowingly, Professor Stein became a father figure for her. Someone who she could open up to freely about Ronnie because of their shared love for the man. Caitlin found her grasp on her ring getting tighter and her control over her emotions slipping. She couldn't help but feel angry at another moment of unfairness in her life. She has yet again lost another person that she loves. The lit fire began to shimmer down as Caitlin felt the temperature of her apartment slowly decreasing. Frost itching to come out as her anger rose. Caitlin willed Frost away, placed her ring away, and quickly headed for the door. Her apartment is now the last place she wants to be.

* * *

For once, Barry decided to walk instead of his usual run. Running had always been calming for him but today he wanted to take it slow. He had no plans and just let his feet wander as he continued to think of his previous memories of the professor. It shouldn't be too big of a surprise that his thoughts brought him to Central City cemetery towards the professor's grave. What was a surprise to him though was the sight of a shadow of another person standing in front of the professor's grave.

"Caitlin?" Barry asked as he approached the grave.

"Barry? What are you doing here?" questioned Caitlin.

"I should be asking you that question." Barry countered as he smirked slightly at Caitlin.

"Well it's not my wedding night is it? Speaking of which, kind of missed the memo on that last wedding" Caitlin responded matching toe to toe with Barry's response.

Barry's face dropped. "Cait…I'm sorry….It was a last minute decision and with everything that happened at the battle and…. Professor Stein…" Barry babbled until he noticed a bigger smirk on Caitlin's face.

"Barry, I'm just kidding. I'm happy to hear that you and Iris got the wedding sorted. You deserve it for all the good stuff you do."

Barry couldn't help but smile at that. A memory of simpler times popped up at the echoing of those same words. "Thank you….so…are you okay?"

Caitlin tensed at that question. "Honestly, I think I'm in a state of shock. It doesn't feel like it's real. I know in this line of work; the probability of casualties is to be expected. I just never thought Professor Stein would be one of those casualties." Caitlin said as she sat down in front of Stein's grave.

"Yeah same here, I always thought he would be around raving about some new discovery or telling us about his stories on the Waverider. I wonder if he got to meet Nikola Tesla like he said he wanted to? There will be so many future adventures that he won't be apart of and knowing that breaks my heart." Barry said as he kneeled down beside Caitlin.

"So, let's go on those future adventures in the name of Professor Stein." A voice said from behind Barry and Caitlin.

Out from the shadows, Cisco appeared carrying three large boxes of pizza and a pack of beer.

"Cisco? What are you doing here?" questioned Barry.

"Same as you guys, I want to be with Professor Stein tonight. I figured you guys would also come here and I thought it would be appropriate to share a pizza and a toast to Professor Stein. I think he would approve since he loved pizza as well." Cisco proclaimed as he set the pizzas down and sat down next to Barry and Caitlin. "Okay, I got one Hawaiian for the professor, one Supreme for Barry, and a Pepperoni for Caitlin and myself."

"Cisco…. I don't think..." Caitlin began before Cisco interrupted her.

"No Caitlin, let's stop over thinking. Professor Stein wouldn't have wanted this for us. He wouldn't have wanted us to grieve over what could have been. We can't change that."

Caitlin mumbled a soft okay and nodded slowly.

"Well stop hoarding the beers Cisco and let's make a toast to Professor Stein." Barry said as he motioned his hand for a bottle. Cisco opened three bottles and handed Caitlin and Barry one. "To Professor Stein." Barry proclaimed as he raised his bottle.

"To Professor Stein." Caitlin and Cisco echoed.

"Should we each make a toast?" asked Caitlin as she took a sip from her bottle.

"Okay, I'll go first." Barry announced. "I would like to thank the professor for never giving up on the impossible. The man who always wished to look for more knowledge and gave us the belief that we can all fight for our dreams. I want to thank him for inspiring us and making us overall better scientists.

"I want to thank the professor for always being encouraging and presenting himself as a mentor for Team Flash. I want to thank him for being a wonderful hero to this city and to time itself. I want to thank him for helping me to not be afraid of my powers and to take initiative on all the wonderful things that could arise from my powers." Cisco added.

"I wish to take this time to thank the professor for taking care of Ronnie when I couldn't stay with him and for being the father figure that I desperately needed. Thank you for reassuring to me that I will always be Caitlin and my friends and family will always support me." Caitlin toasted as Barry and Cisco placed an arm around her.

The three of them remained silent giving a moment of silence in honour of the Professor before it was broken by a sniffle. Both Barry and Cisco glanced at Caitlin noticing that Caitlin had started to cry.

"Cait." Barry's voice cracked as he wrapped his arms around her feeling his own tears falling. Barry glanced at Cisco who was also crying. For a moment they let their masks fall and gave themselves a moment to properly grieve the loss of a member of Team Flash.

"Cisco, did we help kill Professor Stein?" Caitlin's voice trembled as her grip on Barry's sweater tightened. After all, both Cisco and herself helped create the formula to separate Jax and Professor Stein.

"We saved Jax's life. Professor Stein wanted Jax to live more than anything else even at the cost of his life. Even if it meant that he wouldn't be with his family again. I think the Professor would thank us for what we did." Cisco voiced although a part of him accused him of killing the Professor. Cisco pushed his doubts away. "I'm sure of it." He smiled trying to assure Caitlin.

Caitlin smiled weakly back at him. "Yeah, he would."

"He would probably say something like: Young lady, these tears of yours are irrational and completely unnecessary." Cisco voiced mimicing Professor's Stein's voice with a large grin on his face.

Caitlin giggled. "That sounds like the professor."

Barry, Caitlin and Cisco continued to joke around with what the Professor would say if he was here. The three of them hardly noticed the sun rising as they continued to share memories of the Professor over their pizza and beer.

 **That's a wrap on this chapter. I hope you all like it.**

 **-V**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone, I'm back with another chapter. I'm sorry about the long wait for an update. This chapter stumped me a little. But I hope you all will enjoy it. I wanted this next chapter to be a little lighter hearted since my first two were more serious. This chapter will be focused on the team after (4x02) and discussing about Barry's suit.**

 **All characters, story plot lines to the writers, producers of The Flash and The CW. The inspiration of the tech belongs to the writers of The Flash comics. I do not own the rights to any of them just the idea is my own.**

 **Feel free to write a review on your thoughts.**

 **P.S. What were your guys' thoughts on the recent episode (4x18). It was such an emotional rollercoaster for me.**

 **Chapter 3: How Much Tech Did You Put In This Suit?**

Caitlin sat down at her desk chair with a heavy relieved sigh. Today had been a long day for Team Flash at Star Labs. Kilg%re really gave the team a scare for a moment there and Caitlin wanted to triple check that all of Barry's medical test results came back with no significant findings. It was close to 1 in the morning, but Caitlin knew she wouldn't be able to sleep if she didn't finish this first. She sat in front of her computer sipping a cup of hot chamomile tea waiting for the test results to process while letting her train of thought loose. Barry had almost died today, as ridiculous as the situation was with his suit malfunctioning and almost exploding. Nobody on the team really mentioned the severity of the situation. Guess Caitlin should be used to it by now, with the amount of times she had to patch Barry up after each mission. Her thoughts were disrupted by a bell ding indicating the completion of the test results. All test results indicated Barry was in good shape with no lasting consequences from tonight's mission. Caitlin smiled, relieved with the results and was ready to head home. She quickly finished off the last of her tea and the last remains of her strawberry Jell-O.

"Hey, what are you still doing here?" Cisco's voice echoed from the entrance of the Cortex. Cisco waltzed into the Cortex carrying a tux in one hand.

"I'm just checking over Barry's vitals. How was your date with Gypsy? You out of the doghouse?" Caitlin asked as she smirked.

"My God Caitlin, that was probably the best date of my life. I could die right now, and I would die a happy man. Man, she's amazing, do I have the best girlfriend or what? She's smart, funny and not to mention a badass. And ohhhh, she's gorgeous and so sexy. When we…" Cisco said excitingly.

"Woah, woah, woah…. I do not need to hear about your sex life, eww…. Please spare me the details." Caitlin interrupted as she placed her hands over her ears.

"Come on Caitlin, I listened to you when you talked about Ronnie." Cisco complained.

"Well I didn't go over the fine details on what made Ronnie sexy, I can tell you now if you want to hear all about it." Caitlin responded.

"Fine…. killjoy." Cisco muttered quietly. "Where's Barry when you need him?"

"Anyway, where's Gypsy?" questioned Caitlin.

"Her dad called her back, said there was some big criminal on the loose or something. So, since I have officially been cockblocked, I thought I might as well as work on Barry's suit." said Cisco.

"You know sooner or later, you're going to have to tell Gypsy about your relationship with that suit." Caitlin teased.

"Hahaha you're so funny." Cisco said sarcastically. "Gypsy will never separate me from my beloved." Cisco said as he embraced Barry's suit. Caitlin rolled her eyes at Cisco's antics.

"Well I'll let you get started at deconstructing your beloved of all the tech you put into it." Caitlin said as she began to head towards the Cortex exit.

"Man, do I have to? I mean it's like a sin for me to do that. To betray my roots like that is just wrong. I can just fix the tech and make it better." Cisco tried to explain.

"Cisco, you know Barry is fine as The Flash without the tech. Plus, you heard what Iris said, no tech." Caitlin replied.

"Iris is not the boss of me, she can not contain the engineer in me." Cisco crossed his arms in efforts of trying to take a stand. Cisco began to grin "Do you want to help me with the upgrades?"

"Cisco... I don't know…" Caitlin began.

"C'mon, I know you're interested in this kind of stuff as much as me. Besides, the oxygen tank is a really good idea. You know you can't stop me, so you might as well help me to make Barry's suit better."

Caitlin thought about Cisco's statement. He was right. As much as Caitlin try to hide her opinions about technology. She really was a geek for this kind of stuff and it would be a lie if she said she hadn't thought up a couple of upgrades to add to Barry's suit. "Fine." Cisco grinned at that. "But on one condition."

"What?" Cisco motioned for Caitlin to continue.

Caitlin smirk widened. "I get to be the new voice for the suit."

Cisco's face paled "Caaaiitttliiin, but my voice is so soothing."

"That's my final bid, take it or leave it." Caitlin shrugged her shoulders.

"You play a tough game, Dr. Snow. Okay, I'll see what I can do." said Cisco.

Caitlin grinned as Cisco and herself made their way to the training lab.

* * *

Barry had just finish a city security check for any metahuman/criminal activity and was checking Star Labs when he heard a noise in the training lab. Who would be here at this hour? Did someone breach into Star Labs? No, Barry would have been signaled if that happened. Barry quickly ran over readying himself for a fight but was surprised to find the source of the noise being Caitlin and Cisco. Caitlin and Cisco were hunched over a table focusing on something and arguing over something.

"No Cisco, the schematics for that wouldn't work with the suit."

"Suit?" Barry asked in response to Caitlin's words, not realizing that he said his thoughts out loud.

Caitlin and Cisco flinched at the new voice echoing in the lab and both turned their heads towards the voice slowly. Both glanced at Barry with wide eyes. To Barry, his friends looked like two children being caught midway with their hands in a cookie jar.

"Ahh Barry, we didn't know… we were…why are you…?" Barry watched amusingly as Caitlin stumbled over her words.

"Yes, go on." Barry said as he waited for a response.

"…Okay don't get mad but Cisco and I were working on your suit." Caitlin said sheepishly as she traced her finger on the table avoiding Barry's eyes.

Barry's eyes widened. "Working on my suit? Like adding more to it?"

Caitlin and Cisco silence answered Barry's question.

"Guys, you heard what Iris said about having no tech with the suit. Plus, I don't need it. Did you all already forgot that I almost died tonight." said Barry.

"We can't help it man, we're inventors. This is what we do. It was my bad for tonight but now I know we can make the suit better. We'll be more prepared next time so that tonight won't repeat itself." Cisco tried to reason with Barry. "Plus, it's not entirely my fault. You didn't read my manual." Cisco added quietly.

Barry ran his hand through his hair to hide his embarrassment at Cisco's last statement. "But what if we run into someone who has powers like Deacon? We already ran into a lot of metahumans who use soundwaves to fight. There can always be a chance for another Kilg%re."

"As if I would ever give two people the same nickname." Cisco replied as Barry glared at his response.

"Barry, Cisco and I already thought about that and Cisco will create two suits. One that won't have any tech and one that will have tech just in case. We also thought of putting a fail safe into the suit that will be connected to Star Labs. By looking at the schematics of how Kilg%re controlled you, we were able to fabricate an opposing action against it. If you ever lose control over your suit due to the technology, we can automatically turn off that control here in Star Labs." Caitlin explained to Barry hoping to ease some of Barry's concerns.

"I don't know guys, it seems too risky."

"Okay, I guess we can forget about the rockets…" Cisco muttered with a sly grin as he turned away from Barry.

Barry's eyebrows rose. "Rockets?" Barry tried to feign disinterest but failed greatly.

Cisco smirked. He knew his best friend super well and knew that Barry wouldn't be able to resist the rockets. "Yeah rockets. Caitlin thought that with the amount of times you run up buildings, there could always be a chance that something happens that would cause you to freefall to your potential death. If there ever is a moment where you past an unintentional vertical drop, the suit will trigger tiny powerful rockets that will aid you back to the ground. Also, with your command, the rockets can aid you with flight to heights where your speed can't take you to."

Barry's imagination ran wild at the possibility of flying and how cool it would be to have that ability. He would never admit this out loud, but he was kind of jealous of Kara's ability to fly. "What other upgrades did you guys think of? Just wondering."

Cisco and Caitlin looked at one another. Trap set.

"Well, with the amount of energy your body requires due to your metabolism. For ever the off chance that you run out of that energy in the middle of a battle. I proposed a mechanism to ensure fast instant energy. Like how someone in a severe hypoglycemic stage would sometimes be given a juice box for quick glucose, this would be like a super concentrated energy shot." Caitlin exclaimed excitingly.

"I wanted to put a pocket in your suit to hold our crafted energy bars, but Caitlin didn't think it was practical."

"Excuse me for not thinking it would be cool to see Barry whip out a snack in the middle of a battle and what if Barry faints? How will he get his energy then?" Caitlin countered raising an eyebrow as if she was daring Cisco to come up with a response.

Cisco sighed with defeat. "Fine." Cisco crossed off pocket on the clear writing board next to the table.

Barry glanced at the clear writing board noticing that most of the previous tech that were included in his previous suit would still be included in the suit. He smiled when he noticed that flotation mode was crossed out and oxygen tank was written out beside it. "What's does SP stand for and what do you mean by ring?"

"Like you just said a couple of minutes ago, you do seem to face a lot of foes that have the power of sound at their disposal. So, using the Canary Cry collar I created for Laurel, I'm going to try to reverse engineer a soundproof shield for your ears that can match the power of that frequency. I'm probably going to consult Hartley about that. Now the ring is something that I'm the most excited about. Caitlin and I thought how tedious it is for you to come to Star Labs just to grab your suit. It seems more reasonable to have the suit with you for emergency situations, but you can't just wear it under your clothes all the time. So, we thought we can create an expandable suit that can compress to a miniature size when not needed. I got inspiration from my creation of Ralph's suit."

"The ring was my idea. It would be nice to have a place to store this suit but also be accessible for you. But it doesn't necessarily have to be a ring. It could be any accessory really." Caitlin quickly added.

"I like the ring, ooh we should add the emblem to it." said Barry.

"Wouldn't that be a little obvious if other people saw it?" questioned Caitlin.

"Barry could always play it off as merchandise he brought as a Flash fan." Cisco responded excited for the opportunity to create another one of his emblems.

Barry nodding eagerly. He took another glance at the board realizing that another change was made to the suit. "You took out the babel protocol?"

"After tonight, I really don't want that to be used against us again." Cisco explained.

"Leave it in." said Barry.

Caitlin shocked at Barry's response "Barry, what?!"

"Cisco was right, we did face an evil version of myself. Savitar will forever remain a part of me. The strength of my powers is immense and even if my intentions are not evil, we can never predict what can occur in the future. Who's to say we won't run into a meta in the future that can mind control me. I don't want someone to use these powers and play God against a city filled with the people I love."

The trio remained silent at Barry's words. He wasn't wrong.

Caitlin spoke up "I want a Babel Protocol placed as a part of my suit too."

Barry and Caitlin made eye contact. Barry understood the fears that Caitlin always had with Killer Frost because they matched his with Savitar. Frost is a member of the team now, but her history is not one to be taken likely.

"Well now I want to join the club." Cisco muttered.

"Cisco, you don't have to. You never had an …" Caitlin began before Cisco interrupted.

"Had an evil version of myself? You never met my doppelganger on Earth 2. He threatened to shatter your doppelganger's nervous system just for speaking against him." Cisco shuttered at the thought of Reverb. "All three of us can be Gods and that kind of power is wicked cool but insanely destructive as well."

"So, Babel for three?" asked Barry.

"You make it sound like a club or something." Caitlin teased.

"I'm down to be in the self-destructing club with you two any day." Cisco exclaimed placing his fist over his heart as though he was making a vow.

"Gosh, you're such a dork." Caitlin said as she laughed out loud.

"Come on guys, let's place our hands in a circle together and shout Team Flash." Cisco suggested as he placed his hand out.

Caitlin and Barry ignored the embarrassing cheesy notion made by Cisco and began to make their ways out the training lab together.

"Hey, wait, you can't just leave me hanging like this. That's not friendship!" Cisco shouted as he began to follow Caitlin and Barry.

Cisco words proving to be pointless as Barry and Caitlin began to discuss adding a different way to communicate to the suit other than the comms in case Barry needed to remain silent.

 **That's a wrap on this chapter. I hope you all like it.**

 **-V**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, life has been busy but I'm back with an update. For this update, I wanted to write a chapter that was not situated in Season 4. This chapter will be focused on the finale of Season 2 (2x23) right before Barry went back in time. This chapter will have more Caitlin and Barry and less Cisco. I am thinking of writing a future chapter that has more Cisco and Barry to even things out. It just felt appropriate since I always wished Caitlin and Barry talked more about this topic together. I also took a little more creative freedom with this chapter.**

 **I would also like to thank those of you who are supporting this fic.**

 **stars90: Thank you for the kind words, I'm glad you liked the Babel protocol part.**

 **MirandaAnnette144: Your review made me blush, thank you so much. I completely agree with you about Ralph, sad to see him gone and I'm excited on how the show is going to approach Caitlin's character. We got the answer about Cisco and the Breacher. I was kind of surprised that they ended Gypsy and Cisco's relationship, but I would be very surprised if that was the last time we see her.**

 **ShanouNash: I'm definitely thinking about writing a chapter revolved around 4x18.**

 **PurpleYin: Thank you for the support. I'm glad that you liked the little details I put in.**

 **All characters, story plot lines to the writers, producers of The Flash and The CW. Some characters and plot lines also belong to the writers, producers of Arrow. I do not own the rights to any of them just the idea is my own.**

 **Note: Italicized words are flashbacks.**

 **Feel free to write a review on your thoughts**

 **P.S. I'm super excited about this week's episode (4x22). Hopefully we get to see some long awaited OTF interactions. Fingers crossed**

 **Chapter 4: Some Peace**

Iris hesitantly made her way back into her father's home unsure if she should really leave Barry in this state. She took a quick glance at Barry before she made up her mind to give Barry some space. As she closed the door she noticed Caitlin making her way towards the door.

"Hey, I'm just going to check up on Barry." said Caitlin.

Part of Iris wanted to stop Caitlin and give Barry some peace but Barry losing himself to grief won't help him. As much as Iris wanted to be the one to support Barry, she knew that she couldn't fully be that for Barry. She never experienced what Barry went through. Yes, her own mom just passed a couple of months ago, but she never had that close of a bond with her mom in the first place. Joe had been the only parent she ever known, and he till this day remains as one of her biggest support in her life. Caitlin was different, she too had helplessly watched her father fade away in front of her. In some way Iris hoped that horrible shared experience could help Barry. Iris nodded and stepped away from the door wishing a mental good luck to Caitlin.

Barry found his mind racing into a dark pit. No matter what Barry tried to do, he couldn't find the strength to lift his mood. The line between sorrow and rage was small both blurring into one another. Is this what he needed to sacrifice to be The Flash? Why were his loved ones always at risk? Why were they always taken away from him? He remember a conversation he had with Felicity.

* * *

" _Felicity, it's nice to hear from you and all but I don't remember signing up to be your relationship counsellor." Barry teased._

" _Well since you're not actually here in Starling City, you might actually be able to provide me a greater perspective. I don't know I guess I'm desperate." replied Felicity. Barry could hear the anxiousness in her voice._

" _Okay, lay it on me." Barry said as he raised his feet on a coffee table to be more comfortable._

" _Well Oliver kissed me and then I was like oh my god he kissed me, and I should be ecstatic, but I wasn't because I'm like what the heck, why did he kiss me?" Felicity muttered quickly even for Barry's fast abilities._

" _Wow…Oliver kissed you...so…wait kissing is not a good thing? I thought you guys had like a thing. Hell, the guy was ready to plunge me with an arrow just for being a little jealous." Barry raised his eyebrow in confusion._

" _I don't know I mean I guess there was always something there, but Oliver is Oliver. Anything that seems too dangerous for those he cares for, he instantly steps back. I don't think I can be with a guy who would leave because of that. I'm done with maybes." Barry could hear her heels clicking through the phone signalling that she was pacing._

" _Felicity, that's not a sure thing." said Barry._

" _No Barry, he told me just a while back that because of the life that he leads, he didn't want to be with someone who he could really care about. So, what now? Did that change? Or is he still going to live by that motto?"_

* * *

At the time Barry thought Oliver was a little ridiculous. He didn't think a chance at happiness or love should be sacrificed because after all there is only one chance at life. But now, Barry could see reason behind Oliver's words. He brings instant danger to his friends and family because he is the Flash. His mom, his dad, Eddie, and Ronnie. They were all connected to him and they died for that. Perhaps it would be best for Barry while he's ahead to leave those he cares about out of his life. Before he could continue to dawdle on the idea, he heard the door opening behind him and Caitlin stepped out.

"Caitlin, I don't really feel like talking right now."

"Barry, can you take me to the park beside the aquarium?" Caitlin said as she ignored Barry's words.

"Wait what?" Barry stuttered.

Caitlin motioned with her hands for Barry to carry her. "Come on, let's go."

Too tired to argue, Barry lifted Caitlin and ran with her to the park. "Well here you go weirdo. Now are you going to tell me what we are doing here?" Barry asked as he set Caitlin down.

Caitlin walked forward. "I don't think I can ever try to pretend to know what you're feeling and what you must be thinking. However, from personal experience I know that sometimes avoiding everybody and just not talking can do more destruction than anything. As your friend, I want to offer to be that person who you can talk to about this even if it may not seem possible."

Barry followed Caitlin as she walked closer to a secluded area. "As much as I appreciate the notion, I don't think I can bear to…" Caitlin raised a hand and interrupted him before he could finish. Barry noticed that Caitlin had led him to a bench that was surrounded by trees. Structurally wise, it seemed incredibly out of place to have a bench there. Caitlin sat down and patted the bench next to her. Barry sat down next to her and both remained silent for what felt like hours.

"When I was younger I was bullied a lot. Lexi was the worse, but almost everybody in my grade made fun of me. I didn't talk a lot and for them it was easy to tease me because I never fought back. My mom was always busy even back then and my dad was honestly my only friend. For the longest time, I never told him that I hated being in school or how I ate my lunch alone. I didn't want him to worry about me. But, one day Lexi told me that my mom probably regretted giving birth to me and it hit a chord within me. My mom was always there but to me it felt like it was an obligation for her to be there not a choice. When Lexi said that, every doubt I had about our relationship rose to the surface and I ran away. That day I forgot I had a dentist appointment and my dad came early to pick me up. He found me at the back of the school bawling. On that day, he cancelled my appointment and took me to a nearby park. He took me to a bench that steered clear from the public and it was there that I told him everything about Lexi and all the times I felt angry or upset about my mom. He listened, we talked it out and it felt so good. Over the years, we would get coffee or brought some sandwiches to that bench and talked till the sky went dark. That was our own little haven away from the outside. I cried on that bench for hours when he died. When I moved to Central City, I lost my safe place. I found myself desperately seeking a place when Ronnie died and somehow, I stumbled across this bench here. It has been my makeshift replacement and whenever I missed my dad or Ronnie, I would come here and just relax. I've brought Cisco here before too when you were still in a coma after the particle accelerator exploded to talk about our fears for our future careers. Barry, I hope I can offer this place to you to think and talk with no judgement." Caitlin declared as she stared up at the sky.

Barry started to twiddle his fingers and spoke hesitantly at first. "I remember being super excited when I first started elementary school. I had this uh…red backpack that was way too big for me and I was ready to start a new adventure. Unknown to my younger self that I would meet one of my greatest nemesis on that very same day."

"Tony?" asked Caitlin as she brought her knees towards her chest.

"Yup, he was much larger than me and he took my red backpack and flung it on the ground. He then proceeded to trip me and told me that he didn't like me because I had a red backpack and that he hated the colour red. I wound up getting a cut on my lower lip and my mom was livid when she saw me. When I told her what happened, she was ready to declare war on Tony." Barry smiled at that. "As she headed out the door, she ran into my dad who just got off work and told him all about it." Barry paused as his voice began to falter. Caitlin smiled at him trying to assure him. "My da—dd went to get a first aid kit to clean my wound and he told me that I was brave that day. My parents went to the school the next day but that never stopped Tony. My parents offered me a chance to change schools, but I was adamant at staying and told them that I didn't want a bully to be the reason that I ran away. They both stood by my decision and stated that they couldn't be prouder."

"I'm sure they are proud of you right now." Caitlin whispered.

Barry smiled slightly. "I hope so."

"Definitely, you're a kind-hearted guy who loves fully and does everything with passion and dedication. My dad would have loved you. I wish he had the chance to meet you."

"My mom would have loved you too, she always had a soft spot for doctors." Barry's smiled dropped. "…. I've lost both of them." Barry's eyes darkened instantly at the realization and he grasped at his heart for it felt as though his heart was being crushed.

Caitlin glanced at Barry not knowing how she could comfort Barry.

"Caitlin, does the pain ever go away for you?"

Caitlin let out a shaky breath. "There are good and bad days. Some days I almost forget but there are others where memories hit me like a brick wall."

"What do I do Caitlin?" Barry glanced at Caitlin with hope as though she could relieve him of all his pain.

Caitlin laid her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arm around his arm. "I wish I had the answer you are looking for. I wish I could numb you from what you're feeling but all I can offer you is my support. Barry if it is possible, I wish you could take this chance to grieve. Let whatever you're feeling out whether it be anger or sorrow."

Caitlin's words were the final key to Barry's gate on his emotions. With the last of his control gone, Barry began to sob crying out for his parents. Caitlin's grasp on his arm tightened and she felt her heart breaking with each of Barry's wails. Both wept for their lost parents, for their lost friends, for everything that was taken from them too soon.

Unknown amount of time passed as their tears dried. Barry had placed his head gently on top of Caitlin's and both found comfort in the silence. No words were needed for that moment and the weight they held on their shoulders felt a little lighter.

The peaceful silence however was broken by a loud whoosh behind them both and an equally loud groan followed.

"My god is that painful. This actually tops the one and only time I went to a freshman party and drank way over my limits."

Caitlin and Barry glanced behind them greeted by Cisco crouched down with both hands on his head.

"Did you just breach yourself here?" Caitlin questioned with a little awe in her voice.

"Yup, definitely need to work on that."

Barry stood and offered a hand to Cisco. "How did you know we would be here?"

"This is Caitlin's spot, I figured she brought you here after Iris noticed the both of you had disappeared." Cisco replied nonchalantly as though it was common knowledge. Cisco glanced at the two of them, the redness of their eyes didn't escape his observation.

Cisco placed his hand on Barry's shoulder and reached out for Caitlin's hand. Caitlin lifted her hand to meet his and placed her other hand on Barry's other shoulder. "We're here for you man whenever you need it." Caitlin nodded in agreement.

Barry looked at the two of them feeling warmth and comfort from their touch. Although so much had been taken away from him due to his powers. It also brought Cisco and Caitlin into his life and for that Barry couldn't be more grateful. "Caitlin, Cisco, thank you."

Both grinned widely.

For Barry's and Cisco's sake, the three of them decided to take their time going back to the West household. For a moment, it seemed like everything would be okay as long as they had each other but everything was not okay. Barry had tried to be okay, but he could only feel regret as his friends continued to support him. Both had suffered thanks to Barry, yet both remained loyal anyways.

"Hey, you two go ahead inside, I just want a moment to sit here." Barry said as they reached Joe's house.

Caitlin and Cisco glanced at one another and nodded. "Okay Barry, take as much time as you need." Caitlin voiced reassuringly.

Barry watched as they stepped inside and joined in with the conversation with Joe, Iris, and Wally. "I'm so sorry but I have to do this." Barry whispered as he took one last glance at them before speeding off.

He can fix this, no one has to die because of him. His friends and family deserve better and he can give them back a better life. A happier life. He can fix this.

 **That's a wrap on this chapter. I hope you all like it.**

 **-V**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone, I'm back with another chapter. I'm so sorry about the long wait for an update and I bow to you guys in apology. This chapter will be centered around what happened after the Abra Kadabra events in (3x18) but before the big finale of this episode. I have an idea to have the next two chapters relate to this one as a three-part story so look forward to those next updates. But nonetheless I hope you all will enjoy this chapter.**

 **All characters, story plot lines belong to the writers, producers of The Flash and The CW. I do not own the rights to any of them just the idea is my own.**

 **Feel free to write a review on your thoughts.**

 **P.S. How did everyone feel about the Season 4 Finale if you're caught up? I think it left a lot of interesting topics to discuss in Season 5.**

Chapter 5: Cross My Heart.

"Just rest." Julian whispered gently.

Caitlin smiled back at Julian but before she could comply with his words, she needed to know that her friends were okay after Abra Kadabra. "Julian, can you bring in Barry and Cisco?"

"Caitlin, I may not be a doctor, but I really think you should rest."

"I can't rest till I know that they are okay. Please Julian." Caitlin spoke firmly and smiled gently.

Julian sighed in defeat finding himself unable to resist Caitlin's smile and went to go retrieve Barry and Cisco.

Caitlin laid in silence as she glanced up at the ceiling thankful that she was still alive. The situation could have been much worse and for the most part she came out of it unscathed and will live to see another day.

After a moment, Julian returned with Barry and Cisco both of which shared a relieved breath when they were able to see for themselves that Caitlin was awake. "I'll check up with you later Caitlin." Julian muttered as he closed the door behind him.

"My God Caitlin, thank god that you're okay. You really gave us a scare there." Cisco exclaimed as he moved to Caitlin's side and reached for one of her hands.

"You're not going to get rid of me that easily." Caitlin teased.

"Cait, it's not funny, you could have…"

"But I didn't." Caitlin interrupted Barry giving him a knowing glance at the familiarity of the conversation but only this time their roles were reversed.

Barry swallowed and glanced downward at his feet not sure that he was comfortable with having a glimpse at Caitlin's perspective whenever he got injured.

"This is different, I have super healing Caitlin. One wrong move during that surgery and it would have been over for you." Barry replied frantically.

"Well, it's not like I wished to be pierced by shrapnel and have my life placed on the line Barry. My life is at risk everyday and that's what I'm committed to as a member of this team." Caitlin glared at Barry as she responded sharply.

Both Barry and Caitlin continued to make eye contact fiercely which was broken up by Cisco. "Okaaay, hey guys let's tone it down. We won today and arguing like this isn't going to change what happened."

Barry huffed and quickly turned away from Caitlin and Cisco. An overwhelming silence hung over the team as neither were sure what was appropriate to say.

"We could have lost you Caitlin." Barry whispered quietly as he turned around slowly.

Barry's words weighed heavily on Caitlin who now realized what losing her life would have meant to Barry at this moment. With everything that was happening with Savitar and the constant threat that he posed to Iris, it's no wonder that Caitlin's close call with death did not play well with Barry.

Caitlin reached out to Barry. "Barry, I know how much you want to protect all of us but as hard as it is to admit, you can't protect everyone."

"That's my job Caitlin, I'm the Flash. How can I be expected to be the protector of this city when I can't even protect those who I love?"

"Barry that job is on all of us, you don't have to do it alone." Cisco responded.

"Exactly, we're your team members. We're your arsenal that will stand with you." Caitlin seconded.

Barry sighed deeply and hesitantly reached out for Caitlin's hand. "We can't lose you Cait…we just can't." Barry said in a hushed tone as he traced his thumb over Caitlin's knuckles. His best friends hold so much significance to Barry and if anything were to happen to them, it would be the end of his world. However, these are people that he trust with his life and because of that he must put his faith in them just as they do with him. They are his teammates and they will carry Central City together with him.

"Like I said earlier, you're stuck with me." Caitlin replied smugly.

Barry smirked slightly. "Wouldn't have it any other way."

"Anyways, what happened to Kadabra? Did you guys catch him?" Caitlin questioned changing the topic.

"Yeah we did! With the Flash over here, who phased Houdini out of his escape plan. I wish you had the chance to see it Caitlin. Barry was awesome." Cisco responded as his made wild gestures with his hands in a poor re-enactment of what really happened.

Barry turn bright scarlet at Cisco's words and raised his hand to rub the back of his neck. "…It was pretty awesome."

Caitlin grinned widely clearly proud of Barry. "Is he still here on Earth 1 or is he back on Earth 19?

Barry glanced down, his mood instantly somber. "Gypsy arrested him and brought him back to her Earth. I don't think we will see him again. "

Caitlin noticed Barry's mood change and glanced at Cisco who gave her a sad look and moved his head left to right in a silent no. Caitlin breathed out deeply. This could only mean that in the end Kadabra did not reveal Savitar's identity to the team and once again the team is at a dead end. The problem remains as Iris' life remains in danger. "Barry, it's not over. We still have time to save Iris."

"How Caitlin? We have nothing to go on. We have no idea who the hell he is and I'm no where close to even matching him in speed. I'm trying to look at the positive but as each day passes I find myself becoming more desperate. I was willing to let Kadabra go just to benefit myself. It was selfish but all I could think about was that we may now have a chance at stopping this monster and Iris will be saved. My morals be damned if Iris comes out of this alive. And now what? We have nothing! Absolutely nothing! Once again, useless Barry Allen, who is never fast enough. Damn it!" Barry yelled as he smashed his fist into the wall in rage. Barry breathed heavily as he leaned against the wall in hopelessness.

Cisco walked over and placed his hand on Barry's shoulder forcing Barry to look at him. "Dude you can't think like that. If you think like that then you are letting Savitar win in his mind games. Believe in yourself and your capabilities. Look at yourself today and think about what you accomplished. You whammy punched Kadabra out of a flying vehicle with your powers. Everyday you're getting stronger and you will continue to do so. You have not lost to Savitar. Iris still needs you so pick yourself up and show Savitar, her, and us who Barry Allen really is. Savitar will regret the day he chose to use our love for our team members against us. I don't care how fast he is, we will find a way to fight this like we always do." Cisco vowed fiercely.

Barry pondered Cisco's words. Cisco was right. He can't help Iris like this. He's been given a second chance to save Iris and change the future. This is an opportunity that he can't waste. Barry nodded at Cisco grateful for his support. "Thanks man."

"Anytime." Cisco promised.

Barry glanced towards Caitlin who was looking at the two of them intently. He watched as Caitlin raised both her hands and reached out towards him. "Come here."

Barry recognized Dr. Snow's voice with years of experience and settled his bruised fist in between Caitlin's hands. From Caitlin's left, Cisco laid a first aid kit on Caitlin's lap and Caitlin began to clean out the cuts on Barry's knuckles. "Seriously Barry? Punching a wall? How hot headed can you be?"

Barry frowned sheepishly "Sorry."

"Well lucky for you, it doesn't look like you broke anything." Caitlin uttered as she placed some ointment on his wounds and wrapped a bandage around his hand. "Even when I'm injured, you still like to make me work don't you?" Caitlin said in a joking manner.

"Where would I be without you Dr. Snow?" Barry said in a sweet tone knowing that Caitlin wasn't too angry with him.

"Suck up" Cisco coughed abruptly and quickly looked away as Barry and Caitlin looked at him.

"What is my diagnosis Doc?" Barry questioned as he returned his attention to Caitlin.

"Go grab an ice pack and with your powers I believe you will be as good as new in a half hour max." Caitlin declared as she closed the first aid kit and gave it to Cisco who went to return it back to its proper place.

"Thank you, Caitlin."

"It's in my job description. Barry's Allen personal physician."

"No more then just that, thank you for standing with me, thank you to the both of you. You both have other problems and here I am thinking only about myself. I don't mean to drag you guys with me in my pity party."

"Well if this is a pity party, let me throw my love life in the mix." Cisco offered as he came back with an ice pack and threw it to Barry.

"Let me guess, Gypsy didn't take it too lightly for wanting to let Kadabra go?" said Caitlin.

"Ding ding ding. Turns out he killed her previous partner."

"Wow damn, no wonder she was so driven by this." Barry nodded finally understanding Gypsy's motives as he placed the ice pack on his hand.

Caitlin raised one eyebrow in wonder. "Wait like work partner or like lover partner?"

"Both." Cisco sighed depressingly.

"Yikes, sorry Cisco." Both Barry and Caitlin said at the same time.

Cisco shrugged his shoulders "Yeah well can't do anything about that."

"Have you talked to her about this?"

"Caitlin, I don't know how to talk to her. I don't even know where this leaves us. Maybe this was meant to be, starting a love story between two Earths would have been difficult anyways."

"Does she still have feelings for this guy?" asked Barry.

"No, not anymore." Cisco muttered quietly.

"Then you still have a chance, just find a chance to talk to her. I'm sure you guys can work it out." Barry offered hoping to help Cisco.

"Maybe, man why is love this difficult?" Cisco grunted.

"Hey, at least your love life still has a chance."

Barry glanced at Caitlin. "What? You mean Julian and you?"

Caitlin remained silent and began fiddling with her fingers.

"C'mon Caitlin, that man basically lost his mind when he saw you wounded. There's no way he doesn't have feelings for you."

"You didn't hear what he said last time Barry. I don't know if he can forgive me for lying to him."

"That doesn't even matter. Julian is practically silly putty in your hands." I bet once we leave, he will come in and confess his feelings to you." Barry said confidently.

"Caitlin and Julian sitting in a tree…" Cisco began singing.

"Don't you dare. Francisco Ramon." Caitlin threatened.

Cisco unfazed continued and Barry joined in. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G.".

Caitlin covered her ears to try and mute her friends' voices. "You guys are the worse."

Barry and Cisco were overwhelmed with uncontrollable laughter amused at their friend's reddened cheeks. Their laughter was broken up by a ding coming from Barry's jean pocket.

"Oh, thank god." Caitlin whispered.

Barry checked his phone "It's Iris, she is just wondering where I am."

"You should probably go and check up on her."

"But Caitlin…" Barry started before Caitlin interrupted him.

"But nothing, I'm fine and I have Mr. Annoying #1 over here to keep me company." Caitlin said trying to reassure Barry.

"Hey! I take great offense to that." Cisco said in response.

"Okay, I'll go check up on Iris but if you need anything just let me know and I'll be right back."

"Yeah, don't worry."

"She probably won't even notice that your gone when her lips are busy doing something else. OW!" Cisco shouted as Caitlin smacked his arm. "I meant eating something after such a long day." Cisco said as he raised his hand to rub the spot where Caitlin hit him.

Caitlin rolled her eyes. "Riiiiggghttt."

Barry grinned at the two's interactions. "I'll come back later Caitlin to see that you're okay."

"I'll be right here, not like I have any other choice." Caitlin sighed.

Barry moved towards the exit as Cisco reached over and whispered into to his ear "I'll update you on our two lovebirds over here when you come back."

"You two think you're being so secretive. I'm just going to pretend that I didn't even hear that." Caitlin huffed crossing her arms.

Barry raised his unwounded fist to Cisco who returned his action touching his own fist to Barry's "Make sure it's kids friendly."

Cisco barked out a laugh in response.

"Just leave!" Caitlin shouted in annoyance clearly not amused with her two best friends.

Barry smirked raising his arms in surrender and made his way out of Star Labs feeling lighter that he had in a long time. Barry whistled Summer Nights joyfully not realizing how tragic Cisco's update later will be.

 **That's a wrap on this chapter. I hope you like it.**

 **-V**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone. After a while, I'm back with another chapter. This chapter will continue from the last chapter directly after the finale (3x18) and into (3x19). As promised from Chapter 4: this chapter will have more focus on Cisco and Barry to even things out. I apologize that the chapter is so broken up, but in order to have it make sense with the original episode, I had to break it up in sections. Hopefully this chapter is an enjoyable read.**

 **Thank you for all the support, it means a lot to me.**

 **stars90: OMG, that's too high of a praise. Thank you so much.**

 **TheLifeStruggleisREAL: I'm glad that you liked this chapter and I can see why a lot of people didn't enjoy this season very much. There were some great moments but not enough. As with each season, I have high hopes for Season 5. I just love these characters so much.**

 **JLgods01: Hopefully you like this update.**

 **All characters, story plot lines to the writers, producers of The Flash and The CW. I do not own the rights to any of them just the idea is my own.**

 **Note: Italicized words are flashbacks.**

 **Feel free to write a review on your thoughts.**

 **P.S. It was announced that Season 5 would have a lot of deaths. Just a fun question: If you could bring back one character that have died in the Flash, who would it be? I have a soft spot for Professor Stein and Earth 1 Captain Cold, but I think it would be interesting to see someone like Hazard or Plastique since their powers are so cool and both had a personal connection with Barry.**

 **Chapter 6: She's Gone**

A loud distress warning echoed off the walls of Barry's and Iris' apartment indicating immediate danger prompting Barry to quickly glance down at his phone.

"Star Labs?" Barry questioned before making eye contact with Iris.

Iris' eyes widened with worry as she moved from the couch towards her phone. "I'll meet you there with my dad as soon as possible."

Barry nodded his head and quickly ran off towards Star Labs. Different scenarios running through his head to try and explain the distress call. Did a metahuman attack Star Labs? Or worse, did Savitar take the initiative and forwarded an attack on Star Labs? Barry urged his feet to move faster at that thought. He can't lose anybody else. A chill ran down his spine at the thought of an injured Caitlin vulnerable to the proclaimed God of Speed. Julian…Cisco…Caitlin… please be okay. Within a matter of seconds Barry arrived at the infirmary where he last spoke with Cisco and Caitlin, only to be greeted with disaster. The room was a mess with shattered glass scattered all over the floor. Barry glanced around hoping to find some explanation before his eyes settled on a familiar necklace on the ground, now broken. His heartbeat sped up with apprehension. No... it can't be. There must be another reason. Barry placed his suit on and sped off around Star Labs before hearing a noise in the metahuman containment zone. Face to face, Killer Frost stood in front of Cisco, Julian and HR ready to attack. Barry's heart sank, the only thing he could think about was Caitlin.

"STOP!"

* * *

*Scene: Barry stopping Caitlin*

* * *

"She's gone." Barry said disappointingly as he breathed in the cold air outside the empty Star Labs parking before heading inside to get some answers.

Back in the Cortex, Cisco had Julian by the collar of his shirt and pressed against the wall. "You did this to her. This is your fault!" Cisco uttered harshly. In all the years Barry have known Cisco, never had Barry seen Cisco like this. The man of jokes was gone and in his place was an angry man ready to fight.

Julian grasped at Cisco's arms attempting to push him off. "Let go of me, I saved her life."

Cisco's grip tightened. "You call that saving her life? That's absolute crap and you know it. You don't get it do you? Caitlin is now living her worse nightmare. Do you not realize that she was willing to die before becoming Killer Frost? Becoming Killer Frost is a fear that she thinks is worse than death. She may be breathing but Caitlin is not living. Stop pretending like you did it as a favor to her, you selfish bastard!

"Okay, hey stop it now." Barry reached for Cisco's arms and pulled him backwards.

"You must be barmy if you think Caitlin dying is the best option for her." Julian said trying to stand his ground.

"That's not your choice to make!" shouted Cisco in frustration.

Barry struggled withholding Cisco from attacking Julian again. "Stop this right now and can someone explain to me what happened?" Barry pleaded hoping to gain some insight.

"What's with all the yelling?" said Joe as he entered the Cortex with Iris right behind him.

Iris glanced at Barry. "What happened?"

"Caitlin…. she uh…. Frost is in control now." Barry struggled to say that, his tongue felt like it was double in size.

"Oh my god." Iris whispered in response.

Joe moved his hand over his face in concern. "This is really bad, if she's gets spotted by CCPD there will be nothing that we can do to stop them from arresting her. She's a wanted meta."

"Wait, how did this happen? Why did Caitlin lose control?" asked Iris.

"Oh, you want to know what happened?" Cisco whispered darkly. "Caitlin's heart stopped, and she went into cardiac arrest, that's what happened." Cisco's face morphed with pain as he relived the memory, the heartbreak of seeing his best friend die was no less the second time. "She was fine one minute and then next thing I know she starts seizing and we lost her. But then lover boy over here decided to play God by removing her necklace against Caitlin's wishes." Cisco's anguish filled eyes quickly changed to rage before lunging at Julian. "Guess you and Alchemy have that in common." sneered Cisco.

The mentioning of Alchemy touched a nerve and Julian pushed Cisco away fiercely. "Are you serious? Do you have any intelligence in your brain? I thought you were a smart man but maybe I overestimated your abilities. Caitlin died, and I saved her. You're telling me that you would want your best friend to die even when there was a way to save her? To have her be dead rather than be with you by your side making jokes, drinking coffee, or making scientific discoveries together.

Cisco's eyes flashed dangerously. "I care for Caitlin. Do not underestimate the love that I have for her and what I will do for her. I will go to the ends of the Earth for her and nothing hurts me more then to be in that room when she flatlined. But that's the difference between you and me. I value her choices. She is her own person and I would not take her decision away from her because of the respect I have for her. But now your action has removed her freewill from her. She's caged within her own mind and you will have to live with that."

"We can all agree right now that we care for Caitlin, right? So, let's try to look for her instead of wasting time arguing here." Joe spoke as a voice of reason.

Cisco broke his intense glare at Julian and made his way to the main computer to trace Frost's cold signature. He knew the chances of finding her was slim with the blizzard outside, but he was desperate and prayed to heaven that he hadn't lost his best friend forever.

* * *

*Scene: Barry deciding to go to the future*

* * *

"Go get ready and meet me in the Pipeline in 15." Barry instructed to Wally.

Wally nodded and went off to go put his suit on. Joe and Iris made eye contact with one another, both were worried and still unsure if this was the right moment for this mission.

"Barry, I know that saving Iris is important. No one wants that more than me but maybe we should do this later. The team right now is in shambles with what just happened with Caitlin. Are you sure you should be doing this now?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I'll go talk to Cisco but I'm doing this." Barry responded as he placed a kiss on Iris' cheek and left the Cortex leaving an uneasy Iris and Joe.

Barry knew that what he was doing was bad timing, but time was ticking for Iris and he can't waste anymore of it. He needs answers, and this is the only way that he can find them. He saw Iris die, that was a sure thing that is proposed for his future. Caitlin is strong, he was sure that she can hold on till he finds a solution for Iris first.

" _But wait, you got Iris. You got your happy ending. Everyone else be damned." Caitlin sneered._

Barry closed his eyes with guilt from the memory. He wants his happy ending. He is a selfish man.

Barry stepped into a back room knowing that Cisco often comes here when he needs a moment of silence. There Cisco was sitting on a chair in front of a computer looking at a map of Central City. Cisco glanced up from the screen when the door opened. "Okay, I think I have jotted down the spots Caitlin most likely would go to or is familiar with. You and I should split up all the locations. I'll go to her apartment, you go to her bench and we'll go from there." Cisco suggested as he started to put on his jacket.

Cisco noticed Barry casting his eyes downwards, a habit that Barry does unintentionally when he's nervous. "What?" questioned Cisco.

"I'm going to the future. I'm going to find out who Savitar is and how to stop him once and for all."

Cisco was quiet for a moment before he began to laugh softly. "Okay, thanks for trying to make me laugh but we really need to work on your idea of humor." Cisco stopped laughing when he noticed that Barry was silent. "Wait, you're not serious, are you?"

Cisco's question was answered when Barry lightly nodded not having any words to say.

"What the hell, Barry? This is not the time for that." Cisco said finding his temper rising.

"There's never going to be a right time for this Cisco and we don't have much time left to stop Savitar."

Cisco shook his head in disbelief. "I can't believe what I'm hearing right now. You want to leave when Caitlin, OUR Caitlin, is out there alone?"

"Cisco…" Barry began trying to explain himself.

"No, Barry I need you here. In the present, not in the future. Caitlin needs us right now. You were the one who brought her back the first time she changed. We just need to go find her and we can bring her back again, together. I can't do that if you're gone." Cisco interjected.

"Look Cisco, with my powers, I can come back to this time like I never left. Once I'm back, we can go look for Caitlin."

"Wow…wow. Nice to know what your priorities are. Best friends for life? Yeah right. Guess anybody who is not a West will always come second best." Cisco shot knowing it was a low blow, but he was too angry to see reason. To him, it felt like Barry was sacrificing his friendship with Caitlin and him. To him, it felt like Barry was backstabbing him. This hurt worse than when Eobard phased his hand through his heart because he always thought he could count on Barry to be with him.

Barry's legs weakened at Cisco's words and he stumbled backwards. "Cisco, you know that's not true."

"You sure are doing a bad job and convincing me otherwise." Cisco spat back at Barry.

"Both you and Caitlin are important to me. We talked about this earlier. I can't do this without the both of you."

Cisco scoffed. "Then where is the support Barry? Why are you running away when we both need you the most? You know what? Caitlin was right, screw everybody's happy ending till the hero finally gets the girl."

Barry could only stand there feeling his heart break with each of Cisco's remarks. "Cisco, please." Barry whispered as his eyes slowly filled with tears.

Cisco quickly turned around feeling his own tears forming in response to Barry's tears and started to make his way to the door. "I hope you find what you're looking for. I hope you're happy for letting your friends down. I hope you save your precious girlfriend." Cisco winced at his words as he exited the room. In his heart he knew Barry wasn't like that but in the moment, he wanted to say whatever would hurt Barry the most.

Barry stood there feeling all his energy drained from him. His spirit more broken than its ever been. What should he do? He wasn't sure if his friendship with Cisco and Caitlin could be repaired at this point.

" _Some things you break can't be put back together." Caitlin pointed out._

No, everything will be okay. He can fix this. Barry looked up from his feet when he heard a noise at the door. A second later, Wally peeked his head in. Barry frowned for a moment, a part of him had hoped it was Cisco coming to talk to him.

"Oh, there you are. I thought you told me to meet you in the Pipeline."

"Sorry, I lost track of time." Barry said as he walked towards Wally.

"Are you ready?"

Barry nodded as they both made their way to the Pipeline. The future has the answers, Barry is sure of it.

* * *

*Scene: Barry's time in the future and after he comes back.*

* * *

Barry had just taken off his suit after he said good night to Joe when he heard a quiet knock. Barry made eye contact with Cisco. "Hey, can I come in?"

Barry nodded and moved over on the bench he was sitting on to make room for Cisco to sit. Both were awkward and silent as them fighting was unfamiliar territory.

"I'm sorry." Barry and Cisco said at the same time and both smiled slightly at that.

"You can go first." said Barry.

"Barry, I let my anger take over me and I said awful things to you that I know aren't true. I want you to know that I don't mean any of it. Just watching Caitlin die and then seeing you walk away from me. I felt like I was losing two of the most important people in my life and I hated it. But that is no excuse for what I said and I'm so sorry."

"It's okay Cisco. I'm sorry for ever making you feel like I didn't care. I know my head has been focused on Iris a lot lately, but you must know that you and Caitlin are just as important. It's just with everything going on. Being the Flash. Being Barry Allen to Iris and to you both. I feel so stretched out and I'm trying my best to find the balance. I can't do this without you Cisco.

"Like Caitlin said, you're stuck with us." Cisco said accepting his apology.

Barry released a breath not realizing that he was holding his breath. "We'll save her, our trio will be back. She's strong. I know we can bring her back."

"I sure hope so. She's been strong for so long though, she may not have the strength anymore." stated Cisco.

Barry sighed remembering exactly how Caitlin is like in the future. He refuses to believe that what he saw was their destiny. "Best friends for life, Cisco. Best friends for life."

Cisco nodded in agreement and gave Barry a hug. "Always."

As the two friends mended their friendship. Caitlin distanced further away as her bare feet crunched the snow below her. Not sure where she was headed to but continued onward towards the darkness.

 **That's a wrap on this chapter. I hope you like it.**

 **-V**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone, I'm back with another update. This chapter is part 3 of my three-part plan and is also situated in (3x19) but this one is a little different. This one will focus on the future Team Flash that Barry encountered in that episode and it was kind of cool to write something a little different. This chapter is quite long because I had so much that I wanted to write but hopefully it is enjoyable to all of you.**

 **Write-To-You: Ahhh I'm glad that you could relate to what I wrote. Btw, your stories are amazing.**

 **All characters, story plot lines to the writers, producers of The Flash and The CW. I do not own the rights to any of them just the idea is my own.**

 **Feel free to write a review on your thoughts.**

 **P.S. There's a Marvel reference in this chapter. Does anybody watch any Marvel TV shows? AOS and The Gifted are both quite good.**

 **Chapter 7: I Will Not Abandon You.**

Frost raised her head when she heard the sliding glass door opening indicating a visitor. "Hey British guy, you were here just an hour ago. Can't I get a moment of peace without you watching me every minute? It's annoying. It's not like I'm going anywhere, I'm locked in here you know. Why don't you take a photo since you like to stare so much?"

From the shadows, Cisco and Barry stepped forward to the glass pane that separated the trio.

Frost's eyes widened for a second before she smirked "Well, well, well. Today is just full of surprises. It must be my lucky day getting to see two Barry Allens."

"Frost." Barry acknowledged her with a cold voice.

"I see you finally climbed out of your moping hole. Got tired of being pathetic, didn't you?"

Barry's eyes darkened as he clenched his jaw tightly.

"Aww did I hurt gloomy Flash's feelings? Frost said feigning innocence as she crossed her arms.

"We just want to have a conversation." Cisco stated trying to break the tension between the two.

Frost directed her eyes towards Cisco. "What do you really want?"

"Like Cisco said, just want to have a friendly conversation together."

"What would we have to talk about? Last I checked, we're not friends Flash."

"Caitlin is my friend. How are you, Caitlin?" Barry said as he ignored Frost's words.

Frost chuckled "You say that name like it's supposed to wake me up or something. What exactly were you hoping for? To be greeted with brown eyes instead?"

"Is there any part of Caitlin left in you?" Cisco questioned, his eyes shining with hope.

"Hate to break it to you but Caitlin is pretty much dead. She stopped talking years ago. It really wasn't all too difficult to take control since Caity's spirit was so weak that it was easy to overcome. Years of internal trauma does that to a person."

Barry and Cisco glanced at one another as their hearts broke at the reality.

"You can't really expect someone who was strong for so long to keep up the act for that much longer. Sooner or later she was bound to break. I mean you sure didn't help with preventing the inevitable" Frost said aiming the blame at Barry.

"What's that suppose to mean? I tried to be there for her in the past and I'm trying to be here for her now."

Frost shook her head. "She doesn't need you now. She needed you to help her instead of just apologizing to her. She needed you to support her instead of giving her no choice but to use her powers. She needed you to bring her back. You needed Caitlin when Iris was in danger, but where were you in return? How disappointing. I needed you. I needed my FRIEND Barry Allen!" Frost shouted with such desperation that she didn't even realize that a part of Caitlin surfaced at that exact moment.

"That's what I'm trying to do now." Barry tried to reason with Frost.

"Oh, why the change now? You didn't care for years and now you want to mingle? Now you want to be friends? What should we do first? Go sing karaoke? Drink a round? Pull out Operation? What exactly did past Barry do to catalyze this change of heart?"

"He reminded me the importance of family and how important it is to have the team together. Caitlin is my family. You're part of my family, Caitlin."

"What Barry did is in the past." Cisco commented in an attempt to defend Barry.

"No, see Francisco may be sparing your feelings but I don't have that sort of compassion. So here it is Flash, try and listen carefully. You were a sad excuse for a friend. And now what? You're trying to bring the team back together? To the good old days? A little late for that. Look around you Flash, what team? You want to know why there isn't one? It's because of you. You who abandoned each and everyone of them. So, go ahead and blame everything that went wrong on Savitar. But Savitar didn't make you abandon Caitlin, Joe, or Wally when they needed you most. I shattered your best friend's hands off and you didn't even blink an eye." Frost glanced at Cisco. "Some best friend you got."

Cisco gulped deeply and casted his eyes downwards.

Frost made eye contact with Barry. "You want to know how to fix this team? Give a damn and show that you care. That when push come to shove, you will be there for your team. Through those ups and definitely through those downs. Don't just walk out when your life gets too hard. Newsflash Flash, you're weren't the only one who went through a hard time."

"I'm sorry for being human. I don't have a switch like you who can just turn off their emotions and suddenly don't care about their friends. You're talking about friendship, but you ran off to Savitar when your friends needed you. Don't push your misfortunes on me." Barry responded with anger.

"Barry." Cisco grabbed Barry's arm in attempt to stop him from talking.

"No, keep going. I'm not Caitlin, like Flash said, I'm emotionless. Come on Cisco, how did it feel when the face of the person you trusted the most took a part of you away? How did it feel that I took your vibes away? Come on, yell at me for being a horrible person. Tell me that you hate me." Frost urged harshly hoping that Cisco would comply. For fear that her control on Caitlin may start slipping as she spends more time in these two's presence. For a moment, it seemed like her words had provoked a response out of Cisco. Cisco's face tinted with red and his breath increased. However, as quickly as those reactions occurred, they faded just as fast as Cisco took a deep breath.

"No." Cisco stated firmly.

"No?" Frost asked in disbelief.

"You heard me Frosty, I don't care how many times you hurt me. Or how you're basically a living refrigerator. They don't change the memories I have with Caitlin or how she will always be someone that I love. Deep down and I mean as deep as Marianas Trench. I know that Caitlin is within you, even if it is atomic size. You and Caitlin are linked thus making you pretty much the same person. I care for Caitlin and therefore I care for you. I don't really care if you don't like that because I will continue to be here and care. Deal with it."

Frost opened her mouth in response.

"Nu uh, it's my turn to talk now." Cisco interjected as his raised his index finger at Frost. "Let's be clear, you two were both garbage at being friends." Cisco directed his finger at Barry "You were tunneled vision by love and saw nothing else." Cisco returned his finger pointing at Frost. "And you got power hungry which was frankly not cool, all the pun intended. So, guess what? You both suck! Woo that feels good to say!" Cisco shouted ecstatically as he fisted pumped the air.

Frost and Barry gawked at Cisco with jaws hanging. Both were rendered speechless.

Cisco gathered himself. "You're both even and since I was the only person who didn't screw up here. I now make the decisions. From hence this day, the third of February, I declare this fight between us over. From this day we will let bygones be bygones and move on to whatever future we have with clearer heads and lighter shoulders." Cisco proclaimed in his best King like voice.

"But-" Frost and Barry both began to say, not impressed with the idea of trying to get along with one another.

"No buts, my word is law." Cisco insisted as he mimed slamming down a gavel.

"Are you actually trying to propose that we attempt to be some sort of dysfunctional team?"

"Exactly Elsa, couldn't have said it better."

Frost rolled her eyes at the nickname. "Yeah right. You think that Flash and I could actually work together?"

"Too scared for a challenge?" Barry taunted.

Frost scoffed with doubt "Please, as if you would really work together with someone who helped kill your beloved. What would pretty Iris think if she was here?"

Barry's eyes clouded with darkness at the mention of Iris.

Frost's lips raised in a grin. "Ahh there's that hate."

Barry gripped his fists and counted down from ten before looking at Frost. "I believe she would be proud that I am trying to move forward."

"I'm not buying it. As if you really care about whether I join the team or not."

"I do." declared Barry.

"Okay, fine." Frost stepped forward towards Barry barely missed touching the glass. "Prove it, prove that you care."

Barry held Frost's gaze for a moment before stepping away into the darkness. Frost smirked believing that she had won the battle and started to make her way back to her bench before halting at a robotic voice echoing off the walls. "Systems disengage." Behind her, the doors to her containment unit opened. Frost stepped towards the door, exited her prison and stepped face to face with Barry and Cisco.

"What's the catch?" Frost asked. Her voice laced with suspicion.

Barry replied with a serious tone. "Prove that I didn't just make a big mistake."

Cisco clapped happily. "Yay progress. Okay, the plan is in action. Bring back Team Flash is a go." Cisco stated with glee as he placed one arm on Barry's shoulders and the other on Frost's. Frost flinched at the contact and stepped away shrugging Cisco's arm off. Cisco unfazed by the action continued to motion the two of them towards the exit.

"Some advice for you Allen. Get a haircut. It covers that pretty face of yours."

"Your one to talk scar face"

"Ahh but it pulls the whole look together." Frost remarked as she jostled her hair with her hands and followed the two of them out.

* * *

 _*6 months later*_

* * *

"Barry, Frost, our mystery meta is heading towards a dead end. They will meet nothing but the edge of a cliff and a raging river beneath." Cisco noted as a heads up.

"Alright, we're on our way." Barry confirmed as he raced himself and Frost to their destination only to be greeted by an empty cliff clearing.

"Cisco, are you sure? There's nothing here." Barry asked as he looks around.

"What? My tracker does not lie." Cisco said, insulted that Barry would insinuate that a mistake was made on his end.

"I don't think your tracker takes into account metahumans' abilities." Frost pointed out as something beyond the cliff catches her attention.

Joe, on standby as back up spoke up. "What are you seeing?"

"Right now, I see a vortex of metal shards levitating across the ravine." stated Frost.

"Man, I swear metahumans don't play fair." Cisco grumbled.

Barry scratched his head in puzzlement. "What do we do? It's way to large of a gap for me to race over."

"Try not to fall off." Frost stated and before Barry could question her further, she begins to form an ice path over the ditch. Frost glanced at Barry. "Well come on, we want to catch them, don't we?"

Barry nodded slowly before placing his palm on her shoulder as she used her powers to propel them forward. As soon as Barry was close enough to the other side, he raced after the fleeing meta and cut them off before they could get any further. Frost joined him a step behind, effectively trapping the meta from both directions.

"Your adventure ends here, put your hands…" Barry started to say before interrupted by shards of black metal projected towards his face. At the last second, Barry avoided the attack and regained his composure "...up where I can see them."

"Ooh, the big bad Flash trying so hard to be intimidating. You aren't fooling anybody." a voice echoed from the shadows as a woman stepped forward.

"You're caught by us. I guess I'm doing a pretty good job as the Flash." Barry said smugly.

The woman giggled as she placed her palm out. "Oh dearie, this isn't over."

Unknown to Barry, the shards that previously missed his head started to race back towards him. However, before the shards could hit him, Frost pushed him to the side and both fell onto the ground. "You're letting your guard down." Frost muttered disapprovingly.

"Caity? Is that you?" the woman asked as the metal shards wrapped around her right arm.

Frost stood up brushing off any dirt that got on her leather jacket. "Amunet."

Barry glanced back and forth between the two of them. "You two know each other?"

"Unfortunately."

"That hurts. We had some good adventures back in the day. You, Savitar and me. What are you doing with the Flash anyways? Don't tell me you teamed up with the villain who locked up the God of Speed? I never imagined you to sink so low." Amunet questioned as she tilted her head slightly to the left in wonder.

"That's none of your business." Frost responded coldly.

Amunet shivered. "Always the frosty one, darling."

Frost crossed her arms. "Are we done here? I don't care for the chit chat."

"Yes, I suppose we should cut the small talk. Just know darling, whenever you get tired of running with the Flash, you can always come to me. You and I would make one wicked team. We could bring this city down to its knees." Amunet offered as she raised her right arm and willed the shards towards Barry and Frost. Both ducked and Frost quickly formed an ice dome around Amunet. Amunet shouted with frustration and willed her shards back to her in hopes of shattering the dome but to no avail. Her shards stayed embedded in the dome, stuck in place. Barry phased through the dome and before Amunet could react, shackled her wrists with the power dampening cuffs.

Barry grinned cheekily. "Got you."

Amunet pouted while hanging her head. "Dang it."

* * *

Back at Star Labs, Barry safely stowed Amunet into the particle accelerator before heading to the Cortex.

"You think she's attached to the name? I'm not really feeling it. I'm thinking more like Magneto." Cisco suggested.

"Magneto?" questioned Wally.

"Yeah, she's a magnet that moves metal and it's neat…Magneto…It's a cool nickname." Cisco tried to explain only to have the rest of the team stare at him blankly.

"How about Blacksmith?" offered Barry.

"Assigning nicknames is my thing, don't do my thing…although that is a pretty cool nickname." Cisco admitted.

Barry grinned softly. "Anyways, Amunet is locked away."

Joe patted Barry on the shoulder. "Good thing too, CCPD has been looking for her for a long time. She's been tagged as the leader of an underground black market for all things meta, but she always managed to sneak away from our grasp."

"It's one less thing that Central City has to worry about." Julian keyed in.

Barry nodded his head as he looked around the Cortex. "Where's Frost?"

"She was here a while ago debriefing us on the mission and the whereabouts of the black market. I didn't even see her leave." H.R. mentioned as he fiddled his drumsticks.

Barry's blood went cold as a bad thought crossed his mind. " _You and I would make a wicked team. We could bring this city down to its knees."_ No. Barry flashed off before anybody else could say anything and raced around Star Labs desperately seeking Frost. Would she really betray them now? Barry checked the particle accelerator containment unit first and lets out a sigh of relief when he sees that Amunet is still there. He investigated around Star Labs and found Frost in a back room.

Frost turned her head away from the mirror when she heard a gasping Barry enter the room. "Are you looking for something?"

Barry's uneasy heart settled a little as he noticed Frost in the room. "Uh…yeah…I forgot my uh…what are you doing?" Barry stuttered as his brain blanked for a possible excuse before noticing that Frost had medical gloves on.

Frost returned her attention to her previous task of stitching a large cut she had on her right shoulder. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

Barry's eyes widened with realization. "Wait, you got injured?"

"Great observational skills, Detective Allen." Frost teased as she attempted to sew another stitch with her left hand. "One of Amunet's pesky shards nicked me but it's no big deal."

"Here, let me, you can't exactly do that with your left hand." Barry said as he placed gloves on before taking the needle from Frost.

Frost tried to object but Barry had already begun to sew up her wound, so she turned her head away and let Barry continue to work. "You're going to tell me what got you so worked up earlier?"

"It's nothing." Barry insisted.

Frost glanced at Barry's reflection as he silently worked. Liar. If it really was nothing, panic wouldn't have been written all over Barry's face when he entered the room. Figure as much that Amunet's words earlier caused a warning in Barry. No doubt, Barry was checking in on her to make sure that she didn't return to her old ways. Frost frowned slightly at that. Guess she shouldn't be too surprised that he still didn't trust her. Just because they have been working together these past months doesn't change the past.

These last few months brought a lot of change. When Barry became a leader and hero again, Central City and his team found peace once again. Wally who seemed to be mentally scarred beyond repair began to talk again when Barry came back and has started to go to physiotherapy with Joe to slowly walk again. Joe was just glad to have both of his sons back in his life again. H.R. reopened Star Labs Museum and it is now a popular attraction due to his gained popularity with his books. Julian returned to CCPD as head forensic investigator and helps the team with tracking criminal activity. The romance between them never really initiated. Frost didn't have feelings for Julian and vice versa, it was as simple as that. Cisco's powers resurfaced in the last month as visions in his mind, either past or future, yet somehow always had a connection to the current mission. Although, he could never produce vibe blasts or portals again, Cisco was grateful to still have a connection to Vibe. Occasionally, a member of the team would bring up past Barry Allen that brought the team back together. Curious if he ever did stop Savitar in his timeline and if he was successful, why did this timeline still exist? Best answer they could come off with is that this timeline would eternally remain as a potential future, as time is infinite, therefore continues to remain in existence. The team learned to cope with that as things aren't all too bad.

Sometimes Barry would revert to old habits and call Frost Cait without realizing it and she must admit that atomic size Caitlin woke up each time. Barry would also always get her a cup of hot coffee every morning, knowing that her temperature is always on the low side. Moments like those made Frost believe she was a part of the team but trust is not an easy thing to gain. Regardless, her loyalty will always be questioned which was funny because loyalty wasn't an issue. Technically, she never fully betrayed Barry.

Killer Frost will always be loyal to the God of Speed.

 **That's a wrap on this chapter. I hope you like it.**

 **-V**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone, I'm back with another chapter. This chapter will be focused around (2x15) and it is a fluffier, heart warming sort of chapter. This chapter has more interaction between Barry and Caitlin, but Cisco does sneak in there. Hopefully that is okay with everyone.**

 **Write-To-You: Ahh but it's only been 6 months, who knows what could have happened with more time 😉. Glad you liked the loyal to the God of Speed part. I was kind of worried that it was a little bit confusing.**

 **crying mink: I could see your point, I hated the fact that Joe was so readily pointing a gun at Caitlin when she came back to Star Labs when Barry lost his memory.**

 **All characters, story plot lines to the writers, producers of The Flash and The CW. I do not own the rights to any of them just the idea is my own.**

 **Feel free to write a review on your thoughts.**

 **P.S. Last week Season 5 of The Flash has begun its' run. What is one thing that you hope would happen in Season 5? I hope they would combine different members of the team on screen to build the bond between the members instead of keeping the same people together. I would love to see more Iris/Cisco or how about Ralph/Joe or how interesting would it be to have Iris/Caitlin/Cecile interact more alone?**

 **Chapter 8: Their Lives Are Not Your Lives.**

Barry flashed himself and Caitlin towards Star Labs as they waved their goodbyes to Diggle and Lyla after the King Shark mission was cleared. Their damp hair from being on the dock dried quickly as Barry ran. Barry placed Caitlin back on her feet in the Cortex before flashing off to remove his suit.

"Caitlin, I'm going to head home now, good night." Barry peeked his head into the infirmary on his way out of Star Labs and waved a goodbye to Caitlin.

Caitlin's head snapped up quickly at Barry's goodbye. "Nu-uh, not so fast mister, you're not going anywhere until I do a complete body check."

Barry groaned. "Caaiiitlin, it's late. Plus, I didn't even get injured. King Shark didn't even lay a misshaped hand-fin on me."

"I don't care if King Shark didn't even breathe on you, you're sitting your butt here, so I can conduct an exam." Caitlin stated firmly as she moved to wash her hands over the sink.

Barry opened his mouth to argue with Caitlin before being promptly silenced by Caitlin's harsh gaze.

"Who's the doctor here?" Caitlin asked while crossing her arms.

Barry resigned in defeat and sighed. "You are." He stated in response as he crossed over and sat down on the medical bed.

Caitlin grinned smugly before placing her professional mask back on and started on her checklist of exams. She worked in silence, her attention fully on Barry as she completed each test thoroughly with precision. Barry sat back relaxed for he was no stranger to Caitlin's medical exams and laid-back planting his head on a pillow. He reveled in the silence of the infirmary after a long day he had not only as Flash but as Barry Allen. Silence gave him an opportunity to sort through his thoughts which reminded him to make a mental note to go and talk to Wally tomorrow about the tension they had earlier. Now that he think about it: what was that guy's problem?

Caitlin glanced at Barry as the muscles in his hand tensed and his eyebrows furrowed together. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"What?"

Caitlin placed her hand over the creases formed between his eyebrows smoothing them down. "You furrow your brows together whenever you are thinking about something that frustrates you.

Barry unclenched his hand trying to release the tension and cleared his throat. "It's nothing."

Caitlin raised her eyebrow in doubt. "You're going to have do a better job at that poker face in order to convince me."

"Well…it's just…well Joe and Iris has been trying to get me and Wally to talk to one another to bond and to see if we have anything in common."

"Okay, that seems fair."

"Yeah but I don't think Wally likes me very much. He didn't take it too lightly when I tried to give him suggestions for his engineering project and he called me a coward when I didn't "help" when King Shark showed up at the house." Barry uttered as he sat up and crossed his legs.

Caitlin sat down on the bed next to Barry. "Barry, I don't think he really meant that. He was probably just frustrated."

"What does he have to be frustrated about? He's the one that's frustrating." Barry countered.

"Well think about it. He grew up not having much of a family and suddenly, he is introduced to this hidden family. Dreams that he probably had as a kid to have a dad or a sibling is now fulfilled and when all seemed good. Here is another guy who is loved by his dad and sister, who is part of the family. How can he compete with that? How can he compete with years of love that was built by the three of you? You one upping him in engineering was just the cherry on top." Caitlin replied defending Wally.

"It's not like I meant to do that. I'm not trying to prove that I'm the better one. This isn't a competition for the Wests' affections."

"Barry, I know that but that's because I know you. He doesn't and for all he knows. You're just a guy that his birth father loves as a son more that his actual biological son. Imagine how you would feel if you were in his shoes. I'm not saying to go hug the guy and be best buds but maybe just give him a little more sympathy." Caitlin offered.

Barry laid back down on the bed. "You're right, I guess I'm not seeing it from his perspective. With everything that the Wests have done for me, the least I can do is give Wally a chance."

"I'm always right." Caitlin replied cheekily.

"Wow not doing a good job at holding the humbleness there." Barry shot back to which Caitlin responded with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Well Dr. Snow, what is the diagnosis? How long do I have to live?"

"Hmm, the test results show that you have a slight decrease of oxygen in your blood from all the running you did but all other exams passed with flying colours. With a little rest, you will see many days ahead of you. Although anymore witty comments like that and you may see your life span drop just a bit."

"It's a risk worth taking." Barry answered in response with a wide grin. "So, I'm in the clear right? No more tests?"

"Yes, no more tests. But you're not in the clear yet."

Barry frowned in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Caitlin stood up. "So, I heard from Cisco that you met my doppelganger when you guys went on your crusade to Earth 2?"

Barry's eyes widened. "Uh…what? No…ahahah…uh…Cisco doesn't have any idea what he's talking about. He probably just saw someone who looked like you." Barry stammered as he glanced his eyes downwards and mentally scolded himself for not thinking of a better response.

"Do you realize that you suck at lying?"

Barry gulped. "Cait, I'm telling the truth."

Caitlin scoffed. "Please, Cisco caved like string cheese with a little pressure. What's going on Barry? Why are you so reluctant to tell me? What's so bad about my doppelganger?" Caitlin demanded as she stepped closer towards Barry.

Barry inched backwards. "Caitlin, you know as well as I do that talking about this stuff is not a good idea, I don't want to reveal too much. Besides why does it even matter, she's not even you."

"So, there is a me then?"

Barry winced at his slip up. Dang it.

"Bartholomew Henry Allen. I know how to perform a lobotomy."

"Damn, you had to throw in the full name, didn't you? Okay, fine but are you sure? You may not like what you hear." Barry warned.

"Yes, I'm sure."

Barry patted the bed motioning for Caitlin to sit before he began to speak. "On Earth 2, you're a metahuman who goes by the name Killer Frost and she is a metahuman who yields the power to blast cold in different forms: shards, frost, blast. She seemed to enjoy using those powers to inflict fear and pain. "

"Wait, she has ice powers?" Caitlin questioned as she took her heels off and crossed her legs.

Barry nodded in response.

Caitlin let out a short laugh and rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on! Of course, I would have a metahuman power that matches my last name. Talk about ironic."

Barry laughed at Caitlin's disapproval. "Oh, she's blonde."

Caitlin's eyebrows raised and lifted a lock of hair to look at. "Really? Hmm, I almost dyed my hair blonde once, but I chickened out. I always wondered if I could pull of blonde. Well, did I?"

Barry smiled lightly. "Yeah, you did. You pulled off blue lipstick and blue leather too."

"How bold of her. So, so far, she and I are nothing alike. Did we have anything in common besides our face?"

Barry hesitated for a moment. "You both fell in love with a Ronnie."

Caitlin glanced at Barry. "He's alive on Earth 2?"

"Zoom killed him in front of her when he disobeyed him for trying to kill me." Barry sat up and placed a hand on Caitlin's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing to me?"

"Even though he was trying to kill me, it didn't hurt any less to see someone who I cared about on this Earth killed in front of me. When she screamed in anguish from losing her Ronnie, I couldn't help but be reminded by how you lost yours. I'm responsible for both of you losing your Ronnie."

"Barry, you didn't make Zoom kill Earth 2 Ronnie and my Ronnie made his choice to save Central City. Does it hurt that he died? Yes of course it does but I can't be upset for him sacrificing himself like that because that's the kind of person he is and at the end of the day I couldn't be prouder of him… Look, I know lately I have been reserved and cut off after what happened with Jay. I can't help my instinct to reverse back into a cold shell for fear of losing any control I have left on my emotions."

"Cait, that's okay. There's no obligation for you to show your emotions."

"Clearly it's not okay if Cisco thinks I'm one cold, snarky remark from emerging as the counterpart to Captain Cold."

"Okay Cisco may have jumped the gun with his assumption, but he's just worried about you, we all are. Caitlin, I know we all have different ways of dealing with grief and heartbreak and take all the time you need but don't cut us out."

"I'm trying…I don't know how to deal with this pain that I'm feeling. I want to let it out, I really do but my rationale brain is screaming at me to pull myself together."

Barry had no words in response to Caitlin's words, so he did the only thing he could think of. He opened his arms widely and offered Caitlin a gentle smile. Without a second thought, Caitlin wrapped her arms around Barry's torso tightly and tucked her head under Barry's chin. Barry placed his arms around Caitlin protectively as Caitlin started sobbing gently and he silently prayed that the future would offer his Cait the happiness that she deserved.

Caitlin shyly released her grasp on Barry as her tears started to dry and her emotions had been dealt with. "Thank you."

Barry reached over for a Kleenex and gave it to Caitlin to wipe her face and nose. "Any day."

Caitlin blew her nose in and sniffed. "Still think that Cisco stepped over the line for assuming that I would manifest as some killing icicle."

"I agree." Barry nodded before grinning evilly. "Hey, you know what we can do to get back at him?"

Caitlin grabbed another Kleenex before looking at Barry. "What?"

"How do you feel about pulling a little prank on our dear friend?"

Caitlin smiled widely. "What's your diabolical plan?"

* * *

*Scene: Barry's ending speech*

* * *

"Okay Barry, what do you want us to do?" Joe asked.

"Keep the city safe with CCPD, Zoom will come back and when he does we will have to be ready."

"I'm on it." Joe nodded and made his way out of the Cortex.

"In the mean time, we can see what we can do to help increase your speed Allen." Harry remarked before exiting swiftly with Jesse. Cisco nodded in agreement and sat down in front of the monitor to pull out some research.

"Hey, I love to stay and try and help out, but Wally is coming over tonight and I kind of promised to show him around Central City but keep me updated." Iris gave Barry a quick hug before heading out.

Barry stood in the Cortex with Cisco and Caitlin as they began to brainstorm different methods to improve his speed.

"Since I'm doing some research, maybe I can research if you have a history of Raynaud's in your family genetics. I seriously think something is wrong with your circulation." Cisco insisted as he pulled out a liquorice rope to munch on from his candy stash.

Caitlin rolled her eyes in response. "You can go ahead and try but you won't find anything."

"Oh yeah speaking of which, how did the prank go Caitlin?" Barry inquired as he tried to grab a liquorice rope for himself but was stopped by Cisco slapping his hand away.

"It went great, Cisco was this close from peeing his pants from fear." Caitlin and Barry giggled as Barry offered his hand to Caitlin for a high five.

"It's not funny. I can't believe you guys teamed up to prank me. That's not cool, sooooo rude."

"Ruder than you having doubts about your best friend's integrity?" Barry said as he placed an arm around Caitlin's shoulders.

Caitlin smirked and crossed her arms at Cisco. "Yeah."

"Alright I'll admit, maybe that was a little hasty of me to think that but that doesn't give the both of you the right to scare me." Cisco pouted.

"Aww poor Cisco is sad, who wants a hug?" Caitlin asked as she raised her hands towards Cisco.

Cisco jumped out of his chair and backed away. "Nope, you keep those frigid paws away from me."

Caitlin advanced forward not heeding to Cisco's words. Cisco backed away further before fleeing away from Caitlin's grasp.

"Come on Cisco, I just want a hug." Caitlin taunted as she began to chase Cisco.

Cisco only ran faster around the Cortex with Caitlin close behind. "Dang girl, you're fast. Hey Barry, how about giving a brother a hand here?"

"Sorry Cisco, I'm a little busy." Barry responded with a careless attitude as he rummaged through Cisco's secret candy stash before taking out a bag of gummies. Barry sat down and propped his feet up on the desk before opening the bag.

"Hey those are mine!" Cisco exclaimed but he was in no position to stop Barry as Caitlin continued to chase him.

"Yes, they are, and they are tasty, thanks Cisco." Barry responded with a mouth full of sweets as he watched his friends run in circles around the Cortex.

 **That's a wrap on this chapter. I hope you like it.**

 **-V**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everybody, woohoo I'm back with another chapter. This one took me a little bit to conjure up and I'm sorry for the longer wait. This chapter is situated in (2x22), one of my favourite OTF episodes, after the Black Siren story but prior to the big finale of this episode. There're some cheesy moments in this chapter but I hope you find it sweet and enjoyable.**

 **stars90: Thank you for the review, I hope you enjoy the interactions in this chapter as well.**

 **Write-To-You: I thought that would be a cool idea with Caitlin and Barry: well this year's crossover does have them playing different roles so maybe. Hope you enjoyed the episode that aired yesterday.**

 **All characters, story plot lines to the writers, producers of The Flash and The CW. I do not own the rights to any of them just the idea is my own.**

 **Feel free to write a review on your thoughts.**

 **P.S. For those of you who watched the last episode (5x06). All I got to say is: we back, baby.**

 **Chapter 9: I See Him Everywhere**

Caitlin sat in front of her television as she sorted through the movies that she had, attempting to pick one to watch for the beginning of a long night. After all that happened to her, Caitlin knew that she wouldn't be able to go to sleep even if she was beyond exhausted. At this point she was too terrified to go to sleep, so a movie marathon will just have to keep her company till the night was over. A loud beep startled Caitlin from her task and Caitlin felt her heart racing from the noise only to realize that the popcorn she had placed in the microwave was ready. She scolded herself for being frightened by the small noise and willed herself to get a grip before emptying the popcorn into a large bowl. She was just beginning to pull out a bunch of blankets from the closet when she heard knocking from her front door. Caitlin hesitated as scenarios filled with Zoom arose in her mind. But Zoom doesn't seem the type to knock, if he really came for her, he would have just flashed in. To be on the safer side Caitlin pulled out a baseball bat that belonged to Ronnie before peeking through her peep hole. On the other side of the door Caitlin can see Cisco and Barry grinning and she released a sigh of relief before unlocking her door.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?"

Both Barry and Cisco stared at her with wide eyes.

"What?"

"Um…did we anger you?" Cisco asked as he motioned at the bat.

"Oh, sorry. Uh just a safety precaution." Caitlin stated as she placed the bat back in her closet.

"Hey, you think I could borrow that bat from you?" Barry asked as he entered Caitlin's apartment.

"Yeah sure Barry, what for?"

Barry shrugged his coat off and hanged it up in the closet. "Every year, CCPD has this baseball game for charity and I really should practice my skills."

Cisco from the side burst out laughing. "I'm sorry, but you can't practice skills you don't have."

"Hey, that's rude and not true whatsoever." Barry scowled.

"Barry you may be the Flash, but you don't exactly have a gift for sports." Cisco said as he placed his own coat in the closet.

"Caitlin, you don't think I suck at sports, do you?"

"Uh…you can take the bat to practice." Caitlin offered as Cisco laughed in response.

"Gee thanks Caitlin."

"You guys still didn't answer my question earlier. What are you guys doing here?"

Cisco and Barry walked over to her kitchen both carrying bags and Cisco placed his on the table while Barry placed a couple bags in the fridge and freezer.

"Well after the week you just had we figured you may be feeling a little uneasy from being alone." Cisco explained as Barry nodded.

"Guys that's sweet but like I said earlier to you guys at Star Labs, I'm going to be okay."

"Are you really? Cisco told me that you were hallucinating Zoom lately. Plus, I don't think you greet all your visitors with baseball bats. It's okay to admit that you're afraid, Caitlin. We're your friends and we understand. You've been through a lot these last couple of days."

Caitlin crossed her arms. "The last thing I need are babysitters."

"That's not our intention. We know that you are strong but that doesn't mean you have to endure this alone. Like Barry said, we're your friends.

Caitlin attempted to argue before Barry interrupted her. "Caitlin, at least for our sakes, can we stay?"

Caitlin sighed before finally admitting the truth. "I hate feeling like this. I hate flinching every time something makes a sound. I hate feeling so vulnerable and weak. I'm trying my best to feel normal…it's just this feeling I keep getting is anything but normal."

"It's okay. No one expects you to bounce back immediately. You'll get there but you don't need our permission to take time to get there." Cisco said to assure Caitlin.

"Okay."

"So, let's get this Team Flash sleepover started!" Barry shouted excitingly.

"What's in the bags?"

"All the proper fixings for an awesome sleepover. I brought an assortment of ice cream flavours, candy, chips, soda, hot chocolate mix and some alcohol if we were feeling fancy. A couple of pizzas are also on their way as we speak."

"And while Barry oversaw the munchies, I am armed with the entertainment." Cisco lifted the bags from the table and placed them on the ground on the living room. "I have board games and I also brought my game console for some video games. I have The Walking Dead series on DVD but if we weren't feeling up for the blood and gore, I have Friends as a replacement. And we can never go wrong with a little Star Trek." Cisco listed with a wide grin.

"Wow, lots of choices. Well what should we start with?" Caitlin questioned.

A knock on the front door interrupted the gang before they could decide.

"That must be the pizza." Barry exclaimed and left to open the door.

"Well I guess eating pizza in our pyjamas is first." Cisco declared as he and Caitlin moved to the kitchen to gather some plates.

* * *

A couple of hours passed as the trio sat on the floor with snacks, pillows and blankets scattered around them. The end credits of their second Star Trek movie were playing as the three of them shared a pint of Rocky Road. Cisco was clapping at the end of the movie as Barry and Caitlin laughed over their friend's clear crush for Captain Spock.

"Okay, time for the next one." Cisco declared quickly as he moved over to the DVD player.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Barry asked as he turned his attention towards Caitlin.

Caitlin smiled. "A lot better now, thank you for coming over. I needed it even if I didn't want to admit it."

"Anytime. We know better than anyone else what it's like to go to another Earth. It's not an easy thing to take let alone having a speed demon looming over you." Cisco uttered.

Caitlin reached for a blanket and placed it over her lap "I never did ask you guys in detail but what was it like for you guys to meet your doppelgangers for the first time?"

Cisco pondered for a moment while Barry passed the popcorn bowl to Caitlin. "Well disappointed would be the best way to put it. Sure, it was weird to see another me moving about but I think I was more stunned by the fact that Earth 2 version of me wasn't the greatest person. I wondered how our lives differed that he would be such a different person. Was it a small decision that made him this way or did a tragic event happened that steered him down this path? I was frightened of myself and that was a strange feeling."

"For me I felt like I was getting a glimpse of a potential timeline that could have happened to me if Reverse Flash hadn't killed my mother and I didn't end up living with the Wests. Joe from Earth 2 didn't like the me of that Earth and till that point I couldn't imagine Joe being anything other than a father to me. I thought of all the memories that Joe and I shared and how much I depend on him. I don't know how I feel about my doppelganger not having a good relationship with Joe but living from his point of view I can say that I'm really grateful for having that bond with Joe."

"Consider yourself lucky that you didn't meet an evil version of yourself. I think your doppelganger is actually just a bigger dork version of yourself which I didn't even think was possible." Cisco said as he grabbed some popcorn.

Barry glared at the small tease. "I got to admit. I am a little jealous of my doppelganger. He got Iris and both of his parents are happy and well."

"Yeah but he doesn't have wicked superpowers like you or equally as wicked best friends." Cisco pointed out as he puffed his chest up in a pompous way.

Barry looked at the two of them with a wide smile. "Yeah those are pretty great."

"I met her." Caitlin spoke up who was quiet before then.

At Caitlin words both Barry and Cisco turned their heads abruptly towards Caitlin.

"Ow, I think I just hurt my neck from turning too fast." Cisco complained as he rubbed his neck.

Barry's eyes widened. "You met Killer Frost?"

Caitlin nodded and reached over for her mug of hot chocolate. "She was being held captive in Zoom's lair"

"What happened?" Barry questioned as he and Cisco inched closer towards Caitlin.

"I helped set her free since I knew that I would need help if I wanted to come back here and we spoke. It was surreal meeting her. For you guys, your doppelgangers felt like separate people but for me it felt like I was talking to a mirror. When you guys told me about her, I pictured her as this unbearable cold woman who I thought I would have no sympathy for. Yet, she and I are so alike. We both have a liking for science, we both fell in love with Ronnie, we both have a cold-hearted mother. I could have been her and she could have been me. I can understand now why you feared me being like her Cisco because we are not that different." Caitlin reflected as she brought her knees closer to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

"But I was wrong. You two are different people and it was wrong of me to combine the two of you. You are Caitlin Snow: my best friend who loves saving people and dedicated her life to do so. My best friend who will catch any spiders in Star Labs and release them outside because you didn't want to kill them. My best friend who cancelled countless dates with Ronnie when I needed help. That's the person that you are, always have been and always will be. Remember what I said earlier about decisions. You decided to be this person not Earth 2 Caitlin Snow and that is what separates the two of you. The small and big decisions that you chose made all the difference." Cisco said in response.

"And what if I become Killer Frost?" Caitlin whispered softly.

"Then you will become a different Killer Frost who has your memories, your morals and values, who has us." Barry affirmed with confidence.

Cisco nodded. "Yeah if we keep the name, the killer part would mean super freaking awesome not something lethal."

Caitlin blushed lightly at her friends' endless belief in her.

"By the way, you mentioned that you helped Killer Frost escape. Did she leave you behind since Zoom was the one who brought you back? Any chance she will come here to pick a fight?"

"You know I don't think she's all bad, we should really thank her for helping us back in Zoom's lair." Cisco stated in defense of Killer Frost.

Caitlin clutched her mug tighter. "Actually, she tried to kill me after I helped her escape. Since Zoom kidnapped me, she figured that the only reason that she was alive was because Zoom had a soft spot for me."

"Did she hurt you?" Barry's protective side rose as he spoke.

"Okay, I like to retract my previous words on her being cool. She's on my list for attempting to hurt you. If she ever shows up around here, she will be sorry." Cisco vowed.

"You guys don't have to worry about her showing up here." Caitlin faltered and paused for a moment before continuing. "Zoom killed her…in front of me."

A moment of silence rung through the apartment as Caitlin's words sunk in.

"Cait. He won't hurt you ever again. He won't ever get a chance to do that again. I promise." Barry said with absolute seriousness.

Cisco placed a hand on her arm. "I second that."

Caitlin placed her mug down and reached out for both of their hands. "Just know that I won't stand in the back watching idly if he comes to hurt the two of you. I won't recover if I watch either of you fall at his hands.

"We know, you already prove that when you stood up to him with Barry. Just let us protect you like you do for us. Okay?"

"Okay."

"I haven't had a chance to properly thank you for that. I'm alive thanks to what you did. Thank you, Caitlin. Thank you for saving my life." Barry thanked Caitlin with appreciation.

Caitlin beamed at the gratitude. "Anytime. You would do the same for me."

"Now that we declare our love and loyalty to one another. Who's ready for some more marathoning?" Cisco interjected.

Caitlin grabbed the popcorn bowl and stood up. "I'll pop some more popcorn."

* * *

The late-night movie fest continued into the early morning. The trio went through most of the snacks well mostly Barry went through the snacks and it was a moment for the three of them to relax and just hang out. As the three continued to relax, the movie they had playing finished its course and the end credits started to roll. Barry and Caitlin glanced at Cisco who previously had designated himself as the movie selector only to find a motionless, dozing Cisco. Both snickered as Cisco started to snore lightly and Caitlin took out her phone to capture a photo.

"Guess Cisco is calling it quits for the night."

"I'm pretty sure the light trail of drool on his face gives it away." Caitlin said as she proceeded to film a video for future teasing.

Barry stretched his arms and yawned. "It is getting pretty late, we should at least try and get some sleep before heading back to Star Labs."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. Plus, Cisco would never let it go if we continued the marathon without him." Caitlin stated as she reached over for a pillow, grabbed another blanket and made a makeshift bed for herself.

Barry watched as Caitlin closed the TV, laid a blanket over Cisco and handed a pillow to him. Barry chose to not say a word about Caitlin having a much more comfortable bed for sleeping as compared to the hard floor. He knows that Caitlin would rather sleep with the comforts of her friends rather than being alone and he was glad that she felt safe around him. Barry laid down and prepared himself to sleep before noticing that Caitlin was lying down but staring at the window.

"Caitlin?"

Caitlin jumped slightly at his voice and hesitated before asking. "Barry, will you stay awake until I fall asleep?"

Without a second thought Barry responded. "Sure, yeah." Barry sat up and shifted closer to Caitlin and placed his hand on her thigh rubbing it gently.

Caitlin smiled at the gesture and whispered a quiet thank you. Caitlin glanced at the window where a hallucination of Zoom was previously at and watched as the image faded. She felt safe for the first time in a long time with Cisco and Barry beside her and closed her eyes allowing slumber to finally take over.

 **That's a wrap on this chapter. I hope you like it.**

 **-V**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone. Happy New Year. Wishing everyone a happy and healthy new year. I originally wanted to finish this chapter before the new year, but December was a busy time. Nonetheless I hope you enjoy this update. This chapter is centered in episode (5x04) after the ending. I know some may not agree with the way I wrote this but I found myself agreeing more with Nora although I can see Iris' side. I hope they can talk about both of their sides. There was a scene in Season 1 (Gorilla Grodd episode) where Iris mentioned to her dad "Love me enough to always tell me the truth." and I hope there's a parallel scene with Iris and Nora. To build that mutual trust in one another.**

 **Mustard Lady: I agree, I hope to see more of their caring side in Season 5.**

 **Write-to-You: Ahaha thank you. I thought about it but I feel like I wouldn't be able to condense it down to a single drabble, but maybe.**

 **.7777: Thank you for the review. (Fanfiction won't let me write your full name)**

 **aliqueen16: Hope it was good laughter and that you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **All characters, story plot lines to the writers, producers of The Flash and The CW. I do not own the rights to any of them just the idea is my own.**

 **Feel free to write a review on your thoughts.**

 **P.S. What were your thoughts on this year's crossover? Did you guys enjoy it? I'm both excited and freaked out that Crisis on Infinite Earths has moved up so early. I wished they had showed more of Batwoman but guess we will have to wait for the pilot.**

 **P.S.S. For those of you who are caught up. I'm a little confused with the consistency of the writing with Caitlin's dad since in the earlier seasons they mentioned that multiple sclerosis was the main problem with her dad but now it's ALS? I guess he had both? Any thoughts about this?**

 **Chapter 10: What the Meaning of Family Is**

"Nora?" Barry shouted as he stepped into the Star Labs lounge room that she was staying in only to be greeted by an empty room.

"Hey, what's going on?" Caitlin asked as she and Cisco walked in after overhearing Barry's voice. "Is everything okay?"

Barry faltered with his answer before noticing that Cisco was also in the room. "Hey man, when did you get back?"

"Uh just a little while ago. Caitlin was checking my hands before we heard your voice."

"I expected you to stay longer. You should have stayed longer." Barry said as he stepped closer towards Cisco and Caitlin.

"I wanted to come back earlier anyways, it's weird being back at my house. My parents haven't been the same since…Dante passed away. I mean they try not to but even when he's gone, they don't fail to remind me who their favourite child was." Cisco noticed Barry avoiding his eyes when he mentioned Dante. "Hey, it's all forgiven. Time is weird, and you have already apologized for Flashpoint." Cisco smiled at Barry for he was truly okay with what happened, and he no longer blamed Barry for Dante's death.

Barry smiled as well before embracing Cisco. "As much as I want you to stay away after what Cicada did but I have to admit, I'm glad that you're here."

"His hands seem to be healing well. They are not fully healed but everything looks good so far." Caitlin confirmed.

"Can't keep Vibe off the field for too long, don't worry I'll be back soon enough. But enough about that. You didn't answer Caitlin's question earlier. Is everything okay? Where's Nora?"

Barry who was overjoyed by his best friend's presence had forgot for a moment why he came into the lounge room in the first place. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "Everything is okay kind of. As for Nora, well she is…well she uh…I don't know…I mean physically she is okay but…I mean emotionally maybe not…she didn't really let us talk…" Barry babbled out of nervousness and clear distress over not knowing what to do when his young adult daughter from the future is upset.

"Woah. Okay take a breath. You're talking too fast. What exactly happened with Nora?" Caitlin stepped in as an attempt to calm Barry down and gestured to Barry to take a seat on the couch.

Barry took a deep breath, sat down, and Caitlin and Cisco followed. Both chose a side to sit: cross legged, facing towards Barry with him sitting in the middle before he proceeded with catching up his friends to the situation.

* * *

 _*Barry's explanation of why Nora is cold towards Iris.*_

* * *

"So that's why Nora has been so cold towards Iris regardless of what Iris has done to try and get to know her. She just doesn't understand Iris' point of view and refuses to see reason. Nora can't see why Iris and I still support future Iris' decision as being right in this scenario." Barry looked at his friends as he finished noticing that both were giving quick glances at each other. "What?"

Cisco scratched his head. "Well, I can understand Nora's point."

Barry's eyes widened, and he turned to Caitlin for some support only to see that she was avoiding his eye contact. "You think that too Caitlin?" Barry questioned.

Caitlin rubbed her lips together before nodding. "Yeah I do."

"How can you both say that? Can't you agree that what Iris did was to protect Nora?"

"I can agree to that, but it doesn't mean that I agree with the idea that it was the best choice for Nora."

Caitlin noticed the slight fury in Barry's eyes and spoke up in Cisco's defense. "Look, we are not trying to make Iris look like the villain and Nora is the victim. I think what Cisco and I are trying to say is that we can understand both sides, but we can sympathize with Nora more."

Barry was speechless and was having a hard time processing their responses. He was so sure that Caitlin and Cisco would agree with him.

"You can't tell me that you can't see Nora's side either." Cisco commented.

"I don't. It was a decision made from love and need to protect family. How can that be wrong? How can Nora not realize that?"

"Like Iris was okay with you and Joe not telling her you were the Flash because you wanted to protect her?" Caitlin replied as a comparison.

"Or how upset Iris was when Joe didn't let her become a cop because it was dangerous? How upset she was after finding out that her mom was alive? How angry you were at us when we locked you up after Zoom killed your dad because we wanted to protect you." Cisco listed out before Barry could respond to Caitlin.

"And come on Barry, like you agreed with Joe when he was adamant against you becoming the Flash in the beginning?" Caitlin reminded as a final nail in Barry's coffin. "Remember? My kid." Caitlin echoed the same words Joe said so long ago. "All those situations and more with all of us including future Iris were done out of love. Out of a need to protect our family but we can't just agree with them because they have the right intentions."

"Remember what you said when Harry helped Zoom because he had Jesse captive? When it comes to family, when it comes to the people that we all love. We're all vulnerable. None of us are above making a wrong decision. Iris isn't wrong, but she isn't completely right. Same goes for Nora."

"Precisely. I don't doubt that Nora knows that her mom was trying to protect her but that doesn't validate that Nora is not allowed to feel anger or betrayal."

"I got to stop saying such wise words. They always come to haunt me later." Barry muttered as he crossed his arms.

Cisco and Caitlin laughed at Barry's grumpy side. "Doesn't help that we are geniuses and remember everything." Cisco pointed out.

"Maybe I should go find more agreeable friends. I don't like it when you guys gang up against me and respond logically."

"As if you can find anybody who puts up with you as well as we do." Caitlin shot back, to which Cisco smirked in response and both high fived one another smugly.

Barry rolled his eyes at his friends before leaning his head on the back of the couch. "You guys have a point, but I still think it is unfair of Nora to place the blame on Iris when she hasn't made that decision yet. Nora is so angry, so unwilling to just sit down and talk. How can we clear the air with that sort of attitude?"

"Fair enough, it's unfair for Iris to have this blame be shifted on her when she didn't make that decision herself. But Nora doesn't see it that way. She has only known Iris as her mom, the mom that took away her powers, she's acting on her emotions. Like you, when Zoom killed your dad. Like me, when Zoom "killed" Jay."

"Give her some time. We don't know what happens in the future. We don't know what motivates Iris to do what she does. We don't know the future that Nora has lived in all her life." Cisco pointed out.

"Exactly. But what we do know is that Nora grows up in a world without her father. Without learning what kind of a guy you are and only having historical records being her source. I can imagine that these last couple months of being XS has become the closest thing she has to a connection with you. A connection that previously she didn't even know she had because of her mother. It's reasonable for her to be upset. Imagine how upset you would be if Joe somehow nullified your powers or if Iris never told Joe about Wally. Plus, she's young, she's still processing the kind of person that she is. Let her have this moment to vent, to feel what she's feeling. I trust that she will eventually forgive Iris." Caitlin offered.

Barry placed his face in his hands and sighed. "Guys, what do I do? How do I not push Nora even further away and still stay supportive for Iris?"

Cisco stood up and placed himself in front of Barry and Caitlin. "Well, for one: stay open for Nora. Don't make her feel isolated. Let her know that no matter what she can still talk to you. You are her hero, the one she looks up to above all else. Don't tarnish that for her. Stay her hero. Continue to be the Flash and her father."

"Two: try and understand her side. I'm not telling you to pick a side but try your best to remain more neutral. Especially since you of all people know how wonderful and precious these powers are and how different your life has become because of them." Caitlin stated as she too went to stand beside Cisco.

"And three: show Nora that the Iris that we know, our Iris, is different. That she is not the Iris of the future yet and that Nora should try her best to get to know her in the present rather than place all her judgements from the future." Cisco stated as a final point and Caitlin nodded with agreement.

Caitlin and Cisco grasped each other hands and bowed. "Thank you for your attention, we're here all week."

Barry shook his head with amusement and slow clapped for his friends' speech. "Well done. Oscar worthy indeed."

"Fun aside, you think you can handle these suggestions? They're manageable?"

Barry nodded at Caitlin. "Yeah they are, now I just have to find Nora to try and do exactly that."

"Well this isn't exactly her timeline, she doesn't really know that many people here. Other than us, Iris, and Ralph. Her only other option is to go with-."

"-Joe and Cecile." Barry finished Cisco's sentence to which Cisco nodded.

Barry attempted to head towards the West house but was stopped by his friends.

"Probably not the best idea to go and confront her after she flashed off. It may cause more damage at this point." Caitlin suggested as she stepped in front of Barry.

Cisco placed a hand on Barry's shoulders. "Pretty sure her flashing out is her way of slamming the door. Best to let her vent on her own before going to talk to her."

Barry felt dejected but nodded and headed towards the bar and sat down. Cisco sat next to Barry and Caitlin made her way around the bar. Barry and Cisco watched as Caitlin quickly whipped up a couple of drinks for the three of them. She set an Old Fashioned in front of Barry and a Shirley Temple for Cisco before taking a sip of her own Long Island. Months of working as a bartender came in handy sometimes. Cisco glared at Caitlin's drink choice for him to which Caitlin smirked in response.

"Thanks Caitlin but this doesn't really do anything for me." Barry said in reference to the alcohol.

"Yeah, I know, but I thought it would fit the mood. Plus, just because you can't feel the alcohol doesn't mean the drink isn't good. Caitlin replied as she raised her glass. "Cheers to a shitty day."

"Cheers." Barry and Cisco raised their glasses in agreement.

"Man, it feels like a couple shitty years, not just a shitty day to be honest." Barry complained as he took another sip of his drink.

"We can't complain too much, we chose to live the life of superheroes." Caitlin said as she stirred her drink with her straw

"True, but I originally thought I signed up to inflicting justice onto criminals. Never in my wildest dreams did I think I would have a daughter around my age from the future come and say: Oh, hi dad, I need your help. Definitely missed that in the contract."

"No statement on how this life would throw such a wrench into my love life either." Caitlin added.

"You two are just buzzkills. Speak for yourselves. I loved these last couple of years…although probably wouldn't mind losing the ability to hear my inter-dimensional ex-girlfriend's voice everyday…or having possible time ripples repercussions on my family…or having a hand phased through the heart." Cisco's sureness decreased as he spoke.

All three looked at one another before taking one long sigh and downed the remainder of their drinks.

"Quite the life we have." Caitlin stated as she gathered their glasses to make another round.

"Understatement of the year but I know I wouldn't have it any other way. You guys feel the same?"

Cisco and Caitlin smiled. "Yeah."

Caitlin handed the guys their drinks. "Guess we just have to get used to the idea that new challenges will continue to come our way."

"Yup, and when they do, I will be armed with a nickname. Which reminds me, who the heck came up with Spin? I thought I taught you guys better."

Barry and Caitlin raised their hands in defense at Cisco's statement.

"It's not that bad, her blog was Spyn Zone, so we thought—" Barry began before noticing Caitlin shaking her head. "We'll leave the nicknaming to you next time." Barry offered.

"Well said. By the way, is meta tech actually a thing now?"

"Seems like it, Spencer Young didn't set off any metahuman warnings on the app. She's not a meta but her phone gave her the power to make the headlines she wanted become a reality." Barry responded.

"Great, another thing to worry about that we didn't need."

"Hey, who knows. Now that Vibe is sidelined for now. Maybe we can find you a meta tech hairbrush to control those wavy locks of yours." Caitlin teased.

Barry smiled widely. "Behold the powers of The Fringe." Barry announced as he gestured his hands at Cisco.

"Fear his mighty split ends." Caitlin added as she followed Barry's action and gestured her hands towards Cisco.

At Caitlin's words, Barry and Caitlin could no longer contain their amusement and laughed wildly.

Cisco was not impressed what so ever. "I don't even have a fringe, nor do I have split ends." Cisco grumbled but smiled as his friends continued to chuckle at the idea. Cisco went to stand on the couch and placed his hands on his hips. "Beware criminals, for I am the LockMan and I will knot you into place."

Barry and Caitlin glanced at one another and both mocked horror on their face. "Oh no! Not the LockMan!"

All three continued to fool around with the idea, even being so nerdy as to come up with a costume design. Though their lives had a lot of downs. Their friendship and shared imagination were not one of them.

 **That's a wrap on this chapter. I hope you like it.**

 **-V**


	11. Chapter 11

**What is this? A new update within the same month. Unprecedented. Hello everyone, I'm back with another update. This one came together a lot easier for some reason. This chapter is placed after the finale of (4x18). I got some inspiration from an Instagram post I saw (stevensonsdrawings). I can't post a link to the picture for some reason** **. It was a post with a Killer Frost sticky note in it and coincidentally its caption is the title of this chapter. I didn't plan for them to be the same but it's funny how it worked out to be like that. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter.**

 **SavitarKhione1419: Thank you for the love, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

 **All characters, story plot lines to the writers, producers of The Flash and The CW. I do not own the rights to any of them just the idea is my own.**

 **Feel free to write a review on your thoughts.**

 **Note: Italicized words are flashbacks.**

 **P.S. For those of you who are watching Season 5: What are your thoughts on Cicada? For me he is a little underwhelming. Sometimes he feels overpowered but then it is not consistent. I heard that he isn't the villain for the whole season so I'm interested to see where they go with his character.**

 **Chapter 11: We Failed.**

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Barry released a gut-wrenching scream at the top of his lungs at the same cliff-side where he screamed at when he found out that Jay and Zoom were the same man. Damn it, Barry, you were too slow. Always too slow, prepared but never prepared enough. Always one step behind. Ralph was right. Ralph lost his life tonight because I made the same plan as I did previously. Ralph lost his life because I was too predictable. Ralph lost his life…because of me. I'm sorry, Ralph. I wasn't fit to be your teacher. Barry dropped down on his knees in grief, guilt, and defeat as tears began to fall from the loss of a colleague, a teammate and most importantly a friend. However, before Barry could dwell too much on Ralph's death, his attention was distracted by his phone vibrating in his pocket. Barry pulled out his phone to see that Cisco was giving him a call. Part of Barry wanted to ignore it due to the situation, but he was the Flash and he has a responsibility to the city to keep.

"What is it, Cisco?" Barry asked as he stood up and wiped his tears.

Cisco sounding frantic over the phone. "Can you make your way back to Star Labs right now?"

Barry furrowed his eyebrows. "What's going on? Is it DeVoe again?" Barry held his breath. He wasn't sure if he could handle anymore destruction at the hands of DeVoe tonight."

"No, it's not but- "Cisco began before being interrupted by Barry.

"-well if it's not DeVoe, then I would appreciate not being bothered right now. I really want to be alone after everything that happened. I'll see you tomorrow." Barry interjected as he motioned to hang up on Cisco.

"WAIT! Barry, please. It's not DeVoe, it's Caitlin." Cisco said urgently, his voiced filled with panic.

"Is she hurt?" Barry now realizing the seriousness in Cisco's voice.

"Not exactly, I can explain when you meet me at Star Labs. Meet us at the roof. Please hurry Barry!" Cisco shouted and before Barry could respond he was greeted with a beep indicating that Cisco had hung up.

Barry sighed as he placed his phone back into his pocket. Guess his night is not over just yet. If it wasn't one thing, it is another. Barry capped his emotions over Ralph's death for the moment and began to make his way back to Star Labs.

* * *

 _*Back at Star Labs on the roof*_

* * *

"Caitlin, please come down." Cisco said desperately as he watched his friend walk on the edge of the roof with a bottle of vodka in her right hand.

"Noooo." Caitlin slurred. "That wouldn't be any fun Francisco. Come on Francisco, join me in having fun. Let's drink." Caitlin said as she tipped the bottle towards her mouth and took another swig.

Cisco's eyes widened with worry. One wrong step towards the left and Caitlin would be plummeting down towards the ground. "Okay, I'll drink with you but I'll only drink with you if you come down." Cisco suggested carefully.

Caitlin eyed him up and down. "But where's the risk in that? You always made fun of me for nooot having a life and now you're trying to ruin all my fun." Suddenly, Caitlin's mood dropped. "You know who is fun? Who is all about the risks? Killlllller Frost. She was always the bolder one. The one that was more fun, remember? Baking Sooooddaaaa!" Caitlin shouted as she raised her arms towards the sky.

Cisco silently watched as Caitlin took another sip from the bottle. The awkwardness of not knowing what to say radiated through the air.

"But yoooouuu knowww what? I dooon't think she's realllly gone. No, no, no, nooooo. She's here, I just need to bring her out again." Caitlin muttered before Cisco could speak as she pointed towards her heart. "I just need to spike my adrenaline again like I…I…I did before. Yeah, an adrenaline rush." Caitlin said determinedly in her foggy state.

And before Cisco could respond or react properly. Caitlin flung herself off the edge of the roof without a moment notice in hopes to bring Killer Frost forth.

"CAITLIN!" Cisco screamed in horror as he raced over to the edge and quickly attempted to vibe a portal on the ground where Caitlin was falling towards or would have fallen but at the last second before she met the ground, a blur raced by, caught her and brought her back to the rooftop.

Cisco turned around and his eyes met Barry who was holding Caitlin tightly in his arms before gently placing her feet on the ground. Barry's eyes were filled with worry and lightning raced across his eyes as he almost didn't catch her in time.

"Do you have a death wish?!" Barry directed his raised voice at Caitlin who he was still holding up.

Before Caitlin could respond, her cheeks bulged, and she quickly turned her head away from Barry and proceeded to start puking. Barry sighed as he kneeled next to Caitlin and gathered her hair away from her face. Cisco placed himself on the opposite side and rubbed his hand up and down Caitlin's back. Both continued to do so and waited patiently till their friend stopped.

Caitlin sat on her knees and leaned her head backwards. "Uh, vodka and super speed. Not a good combination."

"Seriously, what were you thinking?" Barry said in a serious tone.

Caitlin's eyes lit up as she saw Barry. "Yay, Barry is here. You see, Francisco won't drink with me because he's a wimp and a party pooooper. But I know you will drink with me…although you won't feel the alcohol so that's noooot fuunnnn. But I will feel it so it will be funnnn." Caitlin jabbered, she didn't hear one of Barry's words.

Barry looked at Caitlin curiously and glanced at Cisco. "Why is she like this?"

"It's a long story- wait Caitlin," Cisco's attention pulled by Caitlin as she stumbled over to the edge of the roof.

Barry grabbed onto Caitlin's wrist and faced her towards him. "What do you think you are doing?"

Caitlin tried to shrug out of Barry's grasp. "My vodka bottle." Caitlin whined with a pout.

"Caitlin, come on. You've had enough. Let's go back inside." Barry insisted as he struggled to hold onto Caitlin.

"Noooooo, if you're not going to drink with me then you could join Mr. Dull over there and beeeeee Mr. Bore. Don't draaaagg me away from my gooood time." Caitlin stuttered as she tried to turn away from Barry.

Cisco grasped onto Caitlin's shoulders and tried to steer her towards the door. "Caitlin, stop."

"I cannn't. If I stooopp, I will become saaaddddd…." Caitlin muttered as her eyes fluttered close and her knees collapsed below her.

Barry and Cisco rushed to grab an arm each and lifted her before she tumbled to the ground and gently sat her down.

"Caitlin?" Barry said in a worried tone as her head drooped onto Cisco's shoulder. Barry watched as Cisco proceeded to carry Caitlin but not missing the lone tear that fell down her cheek.

"You mind filling me in now? Why is Caitlin like this?" Barry asked as he held the door open for Cisco.

"Yeah, I'll explain everything once we get inside first." Cisco stated as he stepped past Barry and headed towards the Cortex.

Cisco made his way through the Cortex towards the med bay. He gently placed Caitlin down on the med bay bed and Barry who was following closely behind placed a blanket around her.

"God, I don't think I have ever seen her this drunk, this is worse than the time we sang karaoke together. Barry whispered in comparison and crossed his arms before looking at Cisco. "Start explaining Cisco. Caitlin isn't usually like this. She's usually the rational one."

Cisco sighed and slouched down on a nearby chair while keeping his eyes on Caitlin as he tried to gather his thoughts together. "Well to be fair Caitlin wasn't exactly feeling herself if that is any explanation for her actions."

"Because of Ralph." Barry stated as an explanation rather than as a question. Barry mentally scolded himself for not once considering the affects Ralph's death would have on his friends as well. He wasn't the only one who connected with Ralph.

"Well sort of but it's a lot more complicated than that." Cisco said to which Barry responded with a confused glance. Cisco sighed once more. "It seems that Ralph isn't the only one we lost tonight."

Barry's eyes widened with alarm. "Wait, what? What do you mean?" Barry said, slight panic evident in his voice.

Cisco gave a knowing look to Barry. "You know what I mean."

Those words being all the confirmation Barry needed. There was only one explanation as to why Caitlin would be acting like this. Barry swallowed before speaking quietly. "Killer Frost…?"

"Is gone." Cisco confirmed with a nod.

"DeVoe, during the battle, he said melt to Frost when she touched him and…oh god. He used Melting Point's powers." Barry said as he sat down from all the information.

"Caitlin knew that something was wrong after the battle and asked me and Harry to do an examination on her. She has no traces of dark matter in her. DeVoe has officially neutralized Killer Frost from Caitlin. Cisco added as his crossed his arms.

Barry felt another weight placed on his shoulders with realization that his actions had cost two friends' lives. His friends paid the price due to his carelessness.

Cisco watched Barry's eyes dart back and forth. Guilt practically radiating from him. "This isn't your fault." Cisco insisted knowing exactly the logic behind Barry's mind.

Barry glanced at Cisco doubtfully. "Yes, it is. I'm the leader, I'm the Flash. I arranged this plan and the plan went as Murphy's Law as it could go."

"That's out of our control. We can't account for everything that can go wrong. We tried our best and we got our butts handed to us. We can't make all the right decisions."

"Well guess what Cisco? I made all the wrong decisions, I didn't even make one right one and now Frost and Ralph are dead!" Barry yelled with rage.

'WE did, not just YOU! Barry, you didn't coerce us to go through with this plan. And what? You think Killer Frost didn't like being part of the team and fighting alongside us? You don't think helping Ralph become a better guy was the right call? Do you really think that helping both become better people were wrong decisions?"

"…I don't know…" Barry stated honestly and deflated with defeat. "Seemingly, it looks like those were the right call. But Caitlin is in pain now and Ralph is gone. I'm not sure if I can defend those decisions because of the consequences that came with it."

"We have to live with what happened." Cisco said as a fact.

"Right. Hey, you should probably go get some rest." Barry said shortly. Clearly not interested in continuing the conversation.

Cisco paused, a part of him wanted to talk more. Barry undoubtedly haven't changed his mind about placing the blame on himself. But thought better on it for he didn't want to anger Barry. "I want to keep an eye on Caitlin. Don't want a repeat of the girl who thought she could fly."

"I can watch her. You should get some rest, its been a long day." Barry offered. "We can take shifts if she sleeps longer so that I can get some rest too." Barry offered alternatively before Cisco could argue about Barry not getting any sleep.

Cisco nodded and released a yawn before making his way to another room to get some shut eye. "Let me know if she wakes up."

"Will do."

* * *

 _*Many hours later*_

* * *

Barry sat back taking small sips from a mug full of coffee while continuously replaying the security cam footage of the DeVoe battle. He tried his best not to let his emotions loose as he watched the painful reminder of Ralph's death and instead analyzed the footage. A small groan drew his attention away from the screen and Barry turned his head towards the med bay and saw that Caitlin was sitting up. Barry quickly shut down the video and notified Cisco through the intercoms before making his way to Caitlin.

"How do you feel?" Barry asked quietly.

Caitlin grasped her head with both hands. "Ugghhh my head feels like a bowling ball."

Barry sat down on the bed next to Caitlin and placed his arm behind her back as support before giving her a glass of water. "Here, drink this."

Caitlin quickly obliged and downed the glass of water and muttered a thank you. "What happened?"

"You decided that it would be a good idea to drown yourself in vodka." Cisco spoke as he entered the med bay. He reached for the empty glass from Barry and moved to refill it.

Caitlin groaned and brought her knees closer to her. "I'm sorry."

Cisco placed a full glass in front of Caitlin and Caitlin grasped it, downing small sips. "Can't really blame you too much for your actions." Cisco remarked as he watched Caitlin.

Caitlin gripped the glass harder till her knuckles turned white. "No, it's no excuse for being pathetic and being irresponsible. The last thing you guys needed after tonight was watching light weight Caitlin being all delirious and mopey."

"Trust me, I'm tempted to down some vodka as well." Barry said sympathetically.

"It's not pathetic to feel" Cisco responded but kept eye contact with Barry directing the same message to him.

Barry turned away from Cisco ignoring the message. "Are you okay, Caitlin?"

Caitlin took a long gulp from her glass before answering. "I don't really know how to absorb the information right now. It was no hidden secret that I was a mess when Frost first arose. A year ago, I would be so happy about this situation because it was exactly what I wanted. To not be connected to her anymore. But now that it happened, after everything the two of us did to try and coexist. It just feels…I feel…bro-oken again." Caitlin's voice cracked slightly as she blinked her tears away. She reached into her jacket's pocket and pulled out a sticky note.

"I'm actually…glad that we're getting along…it's weird don't you think?" Barry read out loud.

"That was the last note she wrote to me before tonight. We were making such good progress and I was just starting to get to know her. Now I've lost her, and I don't know what to do." Caitlin whispered as she grasped on to the note tighter.

Cisco sat down on the end of the bed. "Well when Melting Point took Barry's powers away, it didn't dissipate. It was just transferred to Iris. If we use that logic, your powers aren't gone. Whether it be if it's still a part of DeVoe or in someone else, we will find it when it activates. I don't believe that we have seen the last of your icy counterpart. Keep having faith, Caitlin." Cisco said in a reassuring tone.

Caitlin sat up a little straighter. "True, I can't find her if I don't believe that I can find her." Caitlin raised the now empty glass towards Cisco, silently asking him to refill it, to which he obliged and moved to get her another refill. Caitlin turned towards Barry. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine." Barry responded.

Caitlin frowned her eyebrows in doubt. "Really?"

"Cait. I'm fine."

"We just lost one of the team. Someone who looked up to you as a teacher and became a hero because of you. Ralph wasn't just a random bus victim. Forgive me for not believing you when you say that you are fine."

Barry closed his eyes. "I don't want to talk about it."

Caitlin bit her lower lip preventing herself from further arguing with Barry. "Fine. That's your choice. But if you're not going to talk to me or Cisco, try and talk to someone else. I don't care if it is Iris, Joe or that couple therapist you have. It's not good for you to keep it in." Caitlin advised as Cisco stood against the door watching the two of them.

Barry nodded briefly choosing to remain silent.

"Well as long as we're awake. You know of any good hangover food places. My head is kind of killing me." Caitlin grumbled as an attempt to clear the air.

Barry chuckled lightly. "Wrong person to ask, I don't get hangovers anymore."

"Dude, poutine is the best for hangovers. Cheese and gravy are the best combination." Cisco declared as he handed the glass of water to Caitlin.

"Sounds like a plan. Lead the way Cisco." Caitlin responded with approval as she drank more water.

Cisco offered a hand to Caitlin and assisted her to her feet. "Follow me. Come on Barry. The poutine is not going to eat itself." Cisco pointed out as he and Caitlin made their way towards the exit.

"Coming." Barry replied and followed Caitlin and Cisco. He couldn't help Ralph, but he will make damn sure that nothing happens to Caitlin or Cisco.

" _Don't let Caity die." Frost stated urgently to Barry._

Frost, I will keep that promise. You can count on that.

 **That's a wrap on this chapter. I hope you like it.**

 **-V**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone. Of course, since my last upload was speedy, this one would take so long. Ah my brain works against me sometimes and this chapter took a bit to conjure up. Today's update is centered after episode (5x10) focusing on Cisco creating the metahuman cure. I'm pretty sure the cure will end up going badly somehow because that's how the show rolls. I'm really confused why Barry wasn't updated on this in a scene, but I guess it gives me more content to write about. This chapter is kind of sappy but I like the sap.**

 **stars90: …I'm not sure if your review is positive or not.**

 **SavitarKhione1419: Aww, you're too kind. Thank you.**

 **Write-To-You: 1) Thank you. Ahahaha I'm glad I hit your emotional spots. 2) I really liked episode 5x16 with the Cicada story but boy they are really stalling the Thawne storyline. And yes I will continue to write all the moments they don't talk about.**

 **Feel free to write a review on your thoughts.**

 **P.S. Two things: first I want to write a moment of appreciation for Arrow due to the recent news of its cancellation. I started out as an Arrow fan before starting with The Flash. I love Stephen Amell and I really hope Oliver doesn't sacrifice himself for the crossover. Another is I teared up a little while writing this chapter because of recent rumors of Carlos potentially leaving the show. I don't know where this fanfic will go but I guess we will have to see in the future.**

 **Chapter 12: We're Here to Make a Choice**

"What the actual hell are you doing? Please tell me that you are joking." Barry demanded.

"See, this is exactly why I didn't want to tell you. I knew you would react like this, but Caitlin insisted on keeping you updated." Cisco huffed as he raised his arms in frustration.

"No more secrets, remember?" Caitlin said from the side.

"You actually think creating a metahuman cure is a good idea?"

"I wouldn't be doing it if I didn't think it was." Cisco retorted back.

Barry scoffed. "Yeah, like all your previous ideas have had a solid record? Remember how your little cold gun backfired on you? Who's to say this won't either?"

"Last I checked, me creating the cold gun turned out pretty good for us. Captain Cold is a legend and a hero."

"He didn't become those things because of your cold gun. He is a legend and hero because of himself as a person. Because deep down I knew that he had a good heart."

"Right, I forgot. You were the one who made the right call about Snart." Cisco retorted sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. "You know what, don't throw my mistakes in my face and act as though you have such a great record yourself. Case in point or should I say Case in Flashpoint."

Barry and Cisco glared at one another fiercely.

Caitlin placed herself between Cisco and Barry in hopes to break up the tension. "Guys, stop."

"Not until Cisco stops with this idiotic idea." Barry side stepped from Caitlin and approached Cisco.

"That's not your call to make." Cisco stated bluntly. "What I do on my free time is my choice and will you look at that, I'm off the clock." Cisco said as a final word and made his way towards the exit.

"We're not done talking, Cisco."

"Well I'm done talking, Barry. I'll see you later, Caitlin." Cisco spoke as he opened a portal with an interdimensional extrapolator and walked through without a second glance back.

Barry made a move to chase after him but was stopped by Caitlin grabbing onto his shoulder. "Barry, wait."

"Do you agree with this? Please, please tell me you don't." Barry said pleadingly as he stared down at Caitlin.

Caitlin faltered at Barry's fierce gaze and looked away to which Barry sighed and turned away.

"Do you realize how dangerous this actually is if Cisco actually creates a functional metahuman cure? How dangerous it is for me? Or Nora?! God forbids if somehow it gets used on Nora and she is permanently stuck here in this timeline!" Barry said with a raised voice.

"Yes I – "

"Or how many people could be hurt if we didn't have the power to stop them?"

"I know bu—"

"Or the amount of repercussions that could occur due to this course of action?"

"I know that there could be fatal consequences." Caitlin commented in response.

"Good. Then don't stop me from waking Cisco up from this stupidity." Barry said plainly as he turned away from Caitlin.

"Barry, wait."

"Don't stop me Caitlin." Barry waved off Caitlin as he began to walk away from her.

"You don't think Plastique would have taken the cure?"

Barry halted immediately at Caitlin's words, turned around abruptly and glared darkly at Caitlin. "Don't. Don't you dare use her against me." Barry muttered as he clenched his teeth.

Caitlin straighten herself and stood strong in response. "How about Magenta?"

"Cait-"

"You got your say and it's my turn now." Caitlin said shortly in a scolding tone and stepped closer to Barry.

Barry gulped deeply, realizing now just how much he angered Caitlin.

"First, I don't appreciate you insinuating the idea that I am so stupid that I would not see the potential harm that this cure can cause. I am first and foremost a doctor who vowed to do no harm, thank you very much."

"I didn't mean it in –" Barry attempted at an explanation but was silenced by Caitlin's glare.

"My turn." To which Barry could only shrink down like a school kid and nod.

"Have you actually given any thought what having this cure could do for us and not in a negative way? To have a viable cure would mean that we have a solution to our metahuman criminal activity that we have been fighting since day one you have signed up to be the Flash. That we would have an actual good solution to our problem, or have you been so blind that you think us locking up every metahuman we find in our secret basement is the way to go? We both know that we are nowhere near to forming a metahuman rehabilitation program due to running into an issue one after another, each increasingly worse than the last. Being busy is an understatement and all we've done for the metahumans we've encountered is create an angrier metahuman that hits us harder than the first time when they escape." Caitlin exclaimed as she placed her hands on her hips.

"We are only locking up the bad metahumans." Barry offered meekly.

"I've been in that cell before." Caitlin contradicted.

"You're different."

"That's because you have a soft spot for me. And okay let's say that you are right and that every metahuman we've locked up only has a criminal agenda. We haven't exactly been offering any good metahumans a great message when we've locked up every metahuman we've met. I'm sure there are more metahumans that we haven't met and will most likely never meet because why should they let themselves be known to us. So, we could just lock them up like everybody else? Plus, who are we to judge whether or not if metahumans can only stay bad? Look at me or Snart? If Snart can change, anyone can but we must give them the chance first. If we don't see the good in them, who will?"

"We can do that, we can offer them a chance without creating a cure." Barry pointed out.

Caitlin sighed and sat down on a chair. "That's a start and there's some truth to that but the help that we can offer them is limited. Not every metahuman are like us who wants to keep their powers. Not all of us were gifted one day with an extraordinary ability that could aid others. Plastique, The Weeper, Fallout are examples of that. Fallout lived out the rest of his life in a containment cell, isolated from everyone until DeVoe decided to utilize his powers. I think for us to truly help metahumans, we should be able to have a solution to help those who don't want to have their powers. They deserve to have a choice, we all do."

Barry got closer to Caitlin and leaned on the desk next to her. "Is Cisco creating this cure to help others or is it really to help himself?"

Caitlin glanced upwards at Barry and her eyes softened. "Maybe both."

"Then maybe we should talk to him about that, about what is driving him to do this and try to talk him out of it. I see that there can be benefits to this cure but there are so many potential ramifications. I don't think I can risk that Caitlin."

Caitlin was silent for a moment before turning her chair to face Barry. "You know, Frost tried to disrupt Cisco today from continuing with the cure. She hasn't really talked to me about it, but I know a part of her is concerned about what the cure would do to us. Although my powers didn't come from dark matter so maybe it wouldn't really have an effect. Hmm actually that would be an interesting part to study." Caitlin said as her mind started to go off track.

"Cait." Barry said while snapping his fingers in front of her face.

Barry's voice gained Caitlin's attention back as she cleared her throat and blushed a little from being sidetracked. "Sorry, biology curiosity, couldn't help it."

"Of course, Dr. Snow." Barry teased as he smirked.

"Anyways back on topic. Cisco may not know this, but I heard what he said to Frost. He wants to have a normal life with a wife and kids. A life where his loved ones didn't have to worry about whether if the next mission that he goes on with us would be the last one or not. You and I both know how difficult it has been for Cisco after Gypsy and him broke up. Plus, after his run in with Cicada, it's understandable for him to realize exactly how dangerous and lonely his life can be."

"He doesn't have to choose between having a family versus being Vibe. He can have both. I know that better than anybody."

Caitlin smiled slightly. "That's exactly what Frost said. The problem is Cisco doesn't want to be like you. Your situation is different. You're lucky, Barry. Not everyone is going to be fortunate enough to have someone like Iris. To not only understand this bizarre world that we live in where we're in constant danger, but to charge in full force into the danger just to be with you. Although this was not always the case especially when you went into the Speedforce. Iris now accepts what being the Flash's wife is. Yeah, maybe Cisco will find someone who will share the same views as Iris, but he also has a high chance of falling in love with someone who doesn't. I'm the best testimony to how messed up relationships can get when all of this is mixed into it. We can't fault him for wanting to be with someone; for wanting a normal life. So, if you can't see why Cisco would want to create this cure not as the Flash, but as Barry Allen: his best friend. Then there's nothing that I can say that would convince you otherwise." Caitlin said as she stood up.

Caitlin and Barry locked eyes, the slight disappointment in Caitlin's eyes didn't go unnoticed by Barry.

"Caitlin." Barry struggled to gather his thoughts.

"Just think about it." Caitlin said as she made her way out of the Cortex but not before placing an interdimensional extrapolator onto the desk.

* * *

 _*In the Tannhauser Industries Black Ops Site.*_

* * *

"Cisco, hello? Earth to Cisco."

Cisco who had been deep in thought looked up at the sound of his name to be greeted with Caitlin's concerned eyes. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Caitlin sighed and placed her tablet down and approached Cisco. "Maybe we should take a break for now, grab something to eat."

"No, I just lost my train of thought for a moment. Come on, this cure is going to create itself."

Caitlin crossed her arms with scepticism. "You lost your train of thought for over an hour now. Come on Cisco, I know you bothered by your argument with Barry. You can talk to me about it."

Cisco turned away from the computer and rubbed his eyes. "There's nothing to say. Barry reacted exactly like the way I thought he would. Really no surprise there.

"Liar." Caitlin gave Cisco a pointed look.

Cisco leaned back on his chair. "Okay, so maybe I was a little surprised that he didn't supported me more. He's my best friend and I thought he would be like you and had my back on this. In all the years that I've known him, there has only been a handful of times that we have disagreed, and this is new territory for me. I hate arguing with him, but this is important to me. He just doesn't get it."

"No, I don't, well not completely." Barry said from behind Cisco as he walked into the lab.

Cisco swerved around and stood up quickly. "How did you know we would be here?"

Barry lifted the interdimensional extrapolator Caitlin left behind for him.

"Caitlin?" Cisco said accusingly as he looked back at Caitlin.

"What? I hate seeing my two best friends arguing just as much as you hate arguing with Barry."

"Look if you came here to continue what happened in the Cortex, then you can save your breath." Cisco directed at Barry coldly.

"Can we just talk? I brought a peace offering." Barry asked as he raised bags labeled with Big Belly Burger. "I got all our favourites."

"You can't bribe me to agree with you." Cisco tried to remain strong but was outed by his growling stomach. "Traitor." Cisco whispered towards his stomach.

"It's been a long day for us. I'm hungry and I thought you guys would be to. I'm not here to berate you because I hate this as much as you Cisco. We don't fight, that's not us. I mean it when I am saying that I just want to talk." Barry said as he placed the bags down on the desk.

Cisco eyed Barry with suspicion and grabbed one of the bags before spacing himself away from Barry. "I'm listening."

Barry looked at Caitlin to find her nodding her head and giving a supporting smile. Barry smiled back and handed her a bag before starting.

"Okay, first, I want to apologize for what I said about you making mistakes. It was uncalled for and I'm sorry. I spoke out of anger and that was wrong of me. Its just…its…I hope you can see where I am coming from when I spoke against this cure."

Cisco opened his mouth to respond but was stopped by Barry. "Please, let me say what I need to say." Cisco ate a fry instead of speaking.

"This life. My life ever since we joined together all those years ago have been riddled with darkness and pain. These powers have brought unrelenting enemies left and right and don't get me wrong. I love these powers, I love being the Flash. I love the euphoria when I save someone and the feeling I get when I move so fast that everything around me slows down. These powers have brought so much for me, you two being prime examples of that. But as awesome as these powers are, they also have a big responsibility attached to it. A responsibility that I have come to terms with. The understanding that my powers placed a target on my back. A constant challenge that many would love to say they have conquered. These powers may be the end of me but on the flip side they are everything to me."

Caitlin and Cisco made eye contact, both seeing how much Barry has been drained by his hero status.

Barry interlinked his hands. "It's clear to me now that because of what I do, because of my identity as the Flash. Any enemies that I have or haven't met will never stop. It's easy for me to take any beating or pain that my enemies can inflict but my enemies have become a lot smarter than that. To truly get to me, my family and friends are the key, they know that, and many have chosen to utilize it. That is why I opposed you on this cure, Cisco. If I were to lose my powers somehow; if I am rendered incapable to be the Flash. How would I protect Iris, Nora, Joe, Cecile, Ralph, Wells…the two of you from my opponent's punishment? Nothing would make me feel more useless." Barry finished as he shuddered at the thought.

"Barry…" Cisco's words being caught in his throat.

"It's the Flash's responsibility to protect Central City but it's Barry Allen's responsibility to protect those who are dear to him."

Cisco looked down and clenched his jaws. His mind conflicted with what he should do at this point.

Barry stood up and placed his arms behind his back and gazed at Cisco intensely. "However, as much as I want to protect your safety. I also want to protect your goals, dreams, and desires."

Cisco met Barry's eyes.

"So, Cisco, if you want to create this cure and if you want to take it to live a normal life. Who am I to be the one to oppose that wish? I only ever wanted what was best for you as your best friend and if this cure is what it takes to make you happy then I am on board 100%. I will always be weary and concerned, it comes with the suit. But I trust you, I trust you both and I wouldn't want anyone else to create this cure other than the two of you. "

"My thought process with this cure since I started was to help others. To be a solution. I knew the risks, but I couldn't understand why you wouldn't be on my side. It was inconsiderate of me to not see how much is at stake for you. I'm sorry for not being your friend on this and thank you for trusting me. I promise you that I will take all precautions when it comes to this cure." Cisco assured.

Caitlin nodded and stood next to Cisco. "We will make sure of that because it's the same for us. We want to protect you too Barry."

Barry smiled. "Friends?" Barry directed his question at Cisco.

"The best."

The three gathered together in a hug with matching grins. Caitlin raised her hands and ruffled Barry's and Cisco's hair. "Ahh, my two knuckleheads are back."

"Hey, watch the hair." Cisco attempted to move away from Caitlin, but she gripped onto Cisco harder and ruffled his hair even more.

"Take in all of my affection." Caitlin ordered.

Barry from the side chuckled at Caitlin's antics which proved to be a mistake because it caught Caitlin's attention.

Caitlin released Cisco and ruffled Barry's hair in response. "You too, mister."

"Caitliiin." Barry whined as he tried to grab onto her hands.

Caitlin grinned and released Barry. "Sorry, couldn't resist when my favourite boys finally stopped being stupid and made up."

"Geez, remind me to never fight with you again Barry." Cisco stated as he attempted to rearrange his hair.

"Agreed." Barry said in response as he sat down and reached for one of his dozen burgers.

Caitlin and Cisco sat next to Barry and joined him. Their paths may diverge in the future, but they will always have each other and of course Big Belly Burger.

 **That's a wrap on this chapter.**

 **-V**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everybody, I am back with another update. This one again took more time to write out and I'm sorry for the wait. This chapter will be focused around (3x23) after the battle with Savitar leading to the finale. It's a little out there but I thought it could work. Hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

 **Write-To-You: Yeah I think the main focus was to build the three of them in Season 1 but now it is more building on each one of them separately which is a bummer cause I would love to return to Season 1 vibes. Thank you for the review.**

 **Feel free to write a review on your thoughts.**

 **P.S. What did you guys think about Danielle's directed episode this week? I really liked it. I found some moments between Lia and Nora to be a little weird but overall it was a solid episode. So many good one on one moments: Iris/Nora, Nora/Barry, Barry/Thawne and my god Barry's video for Nora had me crying. Hope to see more of Godspeed in Season 6 since he has an interesting back story.**

 **Chapter 13: My Penance, My Redemption**

"Cisco, let me go." Caitlin asked gently. Not wanting to make the conversation anymore harder than it already was. This may very well be the last time she ever speaks or see her best friends and that kills a part of her. But better kill a part of her than having a part of her kill them. Luckily for Caitlin, Frost seems to have calmed down a bit but who knows when her bad streak will come back. Best for her to leave while she still has her reason before anyone else gets hurt. Of course, that was easier said than done especially when her logical brain questioned her every move. Where are you going to go? Back to mom's? Are you going to get another job? Are you moving? Why don't you stay? But for once, she is going to let her heart decide and she knows that she can't misuse her friend's loyalty to her to correct her mistakes. No, she needs to do this all on her own.

Barry watched as Caitlin turned away and everything within screamed how wrong this was. This will not be how they part if he had anything to do with it and before anyone could notice. He flashed grabbed Caitlin and raced her to somewhere private. Both had some air to clear between them and there is no better time to do so then now. His speed force has been sending warning signals to him ever since they stopped Savitar. Barry was no fool and he knows that something is going to happen soon that will change the course of his life. He wants to settle his arrangements while he still can.

Caitlin stumbled a little when Barry stopped running and she peered at Barry with confusion. This was the last thing that she expected Barry to do and she wasn't sure what was going on. Barry flashed off quickly before she could clarify her confusion, so Caitlin could only look around her surroundings as she waited, hoping that Barry was coming back. Barry seems to have brought her to the beach, water was moving peacefully to her left as the air smelt salty. Caitlin sat down on the sand as she let the sounds of the waves calm her. The silence interrupted by Barry flashing in as his halt showered sand on her.

"Oh shoot, sorry Caitlin."

Caitlin laughed; her laugh sounded foreign to her after not laughing for some time. "No worries, probably deserved it." Caitlin commented as she dusted the sand off. "Barry, why did you bring me here? If you're trying to stop me then -"

"-I'm not trying to convince you to stay. I just thought that we could use a little peace after today's events, and we have an elephant in the room that we need to acknowledge. I couldn't let you leave before we sort out everything that happened between us." Barry said as he sat next to Caitlin and handed her a cup of Jitters. "Plus, you didn't think I would let you leave without one last coffee from Jitters."

Caitlin took the cup from Barry. "I hope you didn't get any sand in here."

Barry's eyes widened with panic as he quickly looked down at their cups. "Oh shoot."

Caitlin took a sip from the cup. "I think it's fine, Barry."

"You sure? I could go get another one if you want. I'm sorry." Barry said as he reached for Caitlin's to go cup.

"It's okay." Caitlin reassured.

A comfortable silence shrouded them as they watched the waves crashing down, slowly creeping closer towards their feet. It was hard to imagine that less than 24 hours has passed since they stood on opposite ends. But at the end of the day, underneath it all, they were Barry and Caitlin. Despite their alter egos they were best friends.

"I'm sorry." Barry spoke up first, breaking the silence.

Caitlin who was struggling to approach the conversation glanced at Barry with confusion. "Why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything wrong. I was the one who messed up."

"You give me too much credit, Caitlin. Then again you always tend to look at the best of me. I was far from perfect this year and I have made my fair share of mistakes. Neglecting being your best friend stands as one of my greater blunders this year." Barry voiced as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Last I checked you didn't place an icicle spear into my leg, or willingly plot to murder someone, or turn your back on your family." Caitlin said, her voice filled with remorse.

"Well I wouldn't completely agree with the last point. I did turn my back on my family, in fact I have been doing it all year. You know it is a weird thing to be in love. For one it is one of the greatest feeling that I have experienced yet on the other hand it feels as great of a responsibility as being the Flash and mixing the two of the them had been a challenge. Iris and I have known each other since I can remember but this dating thing is new to me and the ticking grenade on her life brought out a side of me that I didn't know that I had and would rather not see again."

"Your actions were understandable Barry."

Barry shook his head in disagreement. "No, they weren't. I couldn't think of anything else but to save Iris. It became almost obsessive at one point where it didn't matter what I sacrificed; I was willing to do it if it meant Iris' survival. Go back in time again to get Snart for help, check. Breaking in ARGUS, like the people I have been trying to stop, for tech, check. Lying to my girlfriend about why I proposed to her, check. Forcing my best friend into a situation which I knew she was uncomfortable with, check." Barry looked up at Caitlin at the last one.

"That was the only situation at the time, and I wasn't going to let Iris die." Caitlin attempted at reasoning.

"It's not like I gave you much of a choice. What were you going to do while I stared at you all puppy dog like?"

"Your puppy dog eyes are pretty hard to ignore." Caitlin responded and both smiled at that.

"I'm sorry for forcing you into a situation when I knew that you feared becoming Killer Frost because it benefited me. I'm sorry for turning my back on you when you lost control after Kadabra and not attempting to help you when you needed my help. I'm so sorry Caitlin." Barry said apologetically.

"You tried talking to me, I just didn't care to listen."

"I should have tried harder."

"Honestly, I don't think it would have worked. When these powers first arose, I felt so out of control. Every part of me was on high alert and I was scared. I don't know if this is a good explanation but becoming full blown Killer Frost and siding with Savitar made me feel like I had control over my life. That I didn't have to sit like a duck and let all these bad things happen to me and instead fight it on my own. It made me feel powerful and I enjoyed it. Maybe it was because of Savitar's promising words of salvation, maybe it was my internal greed, but I did whatever was required to keep this control. Being Caitlin is exhausting and frankly a part of me was tired of being her. The person who must do right, who must do no harm. Good daughter, good friend, good girlfriend. I didn't want to be the woman who had to be "fixed" according to Julian and Killer Frost took all those internal desires and forced any reason out. It's no excuse for doing what I did but it was how I felt at the time."

Barry crossed his legs and placed his coffee cup down. "In a weird way, maybe it is what we needed to go through to reach this point of thinking. Maybe we needed to make these mistakes to become better people in the long run. To understand that after all, we are human, and we will make misjudgements."

Caitlin turned to face Barry. "I'm sorry for placing the blame on you even though I know you wouldn't have wanted these end results with Dante and me. I'm sorry for steering any responsibility I had over my actions as your fault. I'm sorry for plotting to kill Iris and above all else. I'm so sorry for hurting you, Barry."

"Apology accepted Caitlin. I'm sorry as well." Barry said with a wide smile.

Caitlin felt a weight lifted off her shoulders and responded with a beaming smile. "Apology accepted Barry."

"Where are you going to go?" Barry asked, now that the elephant had been cleared.

Caitlin thought about it and responded honestly. "I don't know."

Barry nodded, respecting Caitlin's response knowing that what Caitlin needed was to go and have some time to think on her own. "Just know that no matter what, you will always have a spot and home in Star Labs. No questions asked."

"Thank you."

"Anytime." The comfortable silence returned before Barry spoke up again. "Caitlin, can you promise me one thing?"

"What is it?"

Barry fiddled with the top of his coffee cup. "Theoretically, if something were to happen to me, can you check in with Central City and make sure that everything is okay?"

Caitlin straightened with alarm. "What? What do you mean by that Barry? Is something going to happen to you?"

"Theoretical. Categorize it as me being a worry wart but just promise me that you will have Central City's back." Barry said, doing his best to act nonchalant.

Caitlin didn't buy Barry's excuse for one second. Something else was going on more than Barry was letting on, but this is her best friend and she couldn't deny his request. "Okay Barry. I promise."

Barry sighed with relief.

"Nothing is going to happen to you."

Barry stood up as his phone pinged in his pocket. "Just a precaution. I need to get going and help with the rest of HR's funeral."

Caitlin nodded and stood up as well while brushing off any sand that stuck on her clothes. Barry folded his arms around Caitlin and pulled her close for a hug. "Be careful Cait."

Caitlin's throat tightened with emotions before she placed her arms around Barry's waist. "Stay safe Barry."

"I'll try but you know me. I can't help running into danger." Barry muttered.

Caitlin shook her head with amusement. "Good thing you heal fast."

Both released each other from their embrace and Barry quickly flashed both closer to the city before saying his goodbye. "Bye Caitlin."

"Bye Barry." Caitlin said as she watched Barry race off.

* * *

Caitlin arrived at the bus station and bought a ticket to Coast City. It wasn't anywhere far but at least it would give her some distance from the city to think about what she wanted to do. She knew she didn't want to go to her mother even though they had left on somewhat good terms. She didn't feel comfortable with her mom and the thought of going back made her insides curl. She didn't have a plan on what she will do once she reached Coast City, but she will take it one step at a time. Her thoughts were distracted by her phone buzzing in her pocket and she hesitated as she saw Cisco's name popping up requesting a call. Caitlin paused for a moment, sighed, and answered Cisco's call.

"Hello?" Caitlin asked quietly.

"Seriously, how come Barry gets a conversation but I don't get one. I'm your best friend too." Cisco complained, sounding close to a whiny child.

Caitlin let out a small chuckle. "Well he didn't really give me a choice when he whisked me away."

"Excuses. Fine, I guess you get away with it this time, but I want to be included next time...so…where are you right now?" Cisco asked hoping to gain some information on Caitlin's whereabouts. Barry wasn't helpful with that when they spoke.

"Nice try Cisco but like I told you back at the graveyard, I need to do this on my own."

"Can't you do this on your own but still keep me in the loop?" Cisco grumbled.

"As if you would leave me alone if I told you where I was heading." Caitlin stated bluntly knowing Cisco's habits.

Cisco attempted a counter argument. "Pffshh..nooo..I would…pffssh…. Okay fine, yes I wouldn't but that's because you're my best friend and I don't like not having you around."

"Cisco, I need this. I need to do this for myself. Okay?"

Cisco heard the seriousness in his friend's voice and refrained his complains and wishes. "Okay."

"Thank you."

"Thank you for not killing me." Cisco said with a grateful tone.

Caitlin swallowed at the memory of Savitar preparing to kill Cisco in front of her. The one action that pulled her reason back to her. "Thank you for believing in me."

"No big."

Caitlin smiled at that. Cisco always had a way of making the worse situations seem okay. A gift that Caitlin will always be grateful for. His unrelenting belief in his friends was something that she admired.

"I know Barry probably said something similar but know that you are always welcome here and I have an extra guest room if you wanted an impromptu sleepover if you ever miss yours truly." Caitlin rolled her eyes at that. "Take all the time you need my Disney Frozen Queen to do what you need, and I will be here when you're back."

Caitlin didn't know when or if she will be coming back to Central City and held back telling that to Cisco, but she was glad for the support. "Think you can hold the fort down till I get back?"

"Of course. This isn't my first-time taking care of Star Labs. Remember when you and Ronnie took that weekend off for a small getaway and Dr. Wells/Thawne went to New York for that conference at the same time. Star Labs still remained strong."

"Hmm, that's weird because I distinctly remember receiving an emergency call from the fire department notifying me what happened. Mr. Let me try to do some personal experimenting and causing a fire during the process."

Caitlin was only greeted with silence on the other end before a meek voice responded. "I didn't know you knew about that. Damn fire department."

"That's what you get for creating a safety hazard." Caitlin scolded as she tried to hold back her laughter.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. It won't happen again. I won't be alone this time." Cisco said in attempt to change the conversation.

"Thank goodness for that."

"Haha, you're so funny. Well I should probably let you go now. Don't do anything stupid. Be safe." Cisco said with seriousness.

"That applies more for you doesn't it?" Cisco's only response was a grumble. "Oh and don't you dare Vibe me or track my phone or anything like that while I'm gone. Do you understand Francisco Ramon?" Caitlin said in a warning tone.

"Dang it, okay." Cisco conceded. "...I'll miss you."

Caitlin smiled. "I'll miss you too."

"Bye Caitlin."

"Bye Cisco."

* * *

Caitlin sat on a bench inside the station waiting for her boarding time when she noticed the screen that had the bus schedule was flickering on and off. At the same time, the lights in the station begin to flicker as well and Caitlin glanced around in confusion. A loud sound from outside caught Caitlin's attention as she looked outside to see bolts of sporadic lightning hitting the ground. After a while, the lightning stopped but thunder rumbles echoed from a distance. Caitlin quickly stepped outside to see what was going on. The streets were empty as most people had ducked inside for cover.

"Excuse me, do you happen to know what is going on?" Caitlin asked as she approached a bus driver.

"Sorry miss, I don't know much. I was just notified by the police to make sure to get anybody under shelter due to a random lightning storm that came out of nowhere. It seems the clouds are more centered in one area so the buses should be up and running soon. For your own safety, please head back inside till the buses are ready to head off to their destinations."

"Of course, one more question. Do you happen to know where the clouds are centered around?"

The bus driver looked at Caitlin with confusion, unsure why she would have such interest in the storm.

"I have some family living here in the city, so I want to make sure that they weren't affected too greatly by the storm." Caitlin clarified.

He nodded. "It seems to be around Interstate 5 and the main river that runs through the city. The only big destination around there is Star Labs so your family should be okay."

Caitlin swallowed. "Thank you." Caitlin stepped into the station and sat down on a nearby bench.

There was no question that something was going on with the team but what exactly could have triggered the lightning storm. Caitlin's mind went back to the conversation that she had earlier with Barry. " _Theoretically, if something were to happen to me."_ What's going on? Her mind racing to form some sort of conclusion before realizing that Jay Garrick was at the final confrontation with Savitar and not in the speed force. Lightning. Near Star Labs. Barry's words. The speed force must be unstable because Savitar's prison remains empty and in order to stabilize it-. Caitlin's eyes widened. Barry. No. She stood up and neared the window. Barry, that's suicide. You wouldn't do that, would you? " _I can't help running into danger."_ Caitlin groaned. Of course, he would. He's Barry Allen, the Flash.

"Miss?" A voice broke Caitlin's thought process as she glanced upwards to see a toll booth worker approaching her.

"Yes?"

"Buses are now boarding."

"Oh, thank you." Caitlin said as she walked towards the buses. However, before she could step onto the bus, Barry's voice spoke in her mind. _"Promise me that you will have Central City's back."_

"Miss? Are you boarding?"

Caitlin thought for a moment before apologizing to the driver. "I'm sorry but I have changed my mind about going. Sorry to have kept you waiting. Have a good evening."

The bus driver nodded and gave her a parting wish before closing the door. Caitlin headed back towards the city unsure of where she would be going from here, but she knew one thing. She would be keeping her promise to Barry.

 **That's a wrap on this chapter.**

 **-V**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello everyone. Yay shorter update time. This chapter will be focused around episode (5x19) and this episode had a lot of drama so of course I had to write about it. I also took some inspiration from The Chronicles of Cisco. I'm kind of puzzled why a lot of people keeps blaming Barry for what he did to Nora but to me I understand it and not everybody is going to agree with me. I thought both Iris and Barry had valid points but I found Iris' argument weakening when she brought up the Speed force incident. It's so frustrating. Can they have a moment to just settle that? Anyways, hope you all enjoy this one.**

 **Paige: Thank you so much for the review.**

 **Write-To-You: Gosh you are always so kind with your reviews. Thank you. I'm glad to fill those plots holes, there are a lot of them.**

 **All characters, story plot lines to the writers, producers of The Flash and The CW. Some characters and plot lines also belong to the writers, producers of Arrow. I do not own the rights to any of them just the idea is my own.**

 **Note: Phone Conversation: Normal text: Cisco. Italicized text: Barry.**

 **Feel free to write a review on your thoughts.**

 **P.S. What are your thoughts about Nora this season? For me, I really enjoyed her character for most of the season but now I feel like the writers are writing her so annoyingly. What was with the whole "How can he not love me?" part? Like why? Barry loves you. Don't be mad just because he put you on a time out (hahah time out, get it?). I really hopes this change and I really want Nora to truly apologize to her dad and not just Barry being sorry but knowing CW, probably not.**

 **Chapter 14: Are You Okay?**

Caitlin walked around Star Labs hoping to find Barry after coming back from the hospital. She wanted to make sure that he was okay but then again, she doubts that anything she can say or do would help Barry at this point. However, her doctor duties urged her forward as her feet brought her to the lounge room to see that Barry was leaning against the balcony railing staring out at the city.

"You're going to stay here tonight?" Caitlin asked as she approached Barry.

Barry glanced back at Caitlin and nodded with a frown. "Doubt Iris wants to talk to me right now and to be honest, I don't really want to talk to her either." Barry said as he raised his held beer bottle up to his mouth. "And before you ask, yes I'm okay. Physically. I just have a lot on my mind right now."

"Fair enough." Caitlin willed her doctoral concerns down and stepped beside Barry.

Caitlin bit on her lower lip. She felt like she was walking on broken glass with Barry. She didn't know what to say and she was afraid that a wrong word would tick Barry off. Whatever was said between Iris and Barry is clearly bothering both and everything felt awkward. Silence seems to be the safer option at this point, at least till she can get more information.

"Do you think what I did was wrong?" Barry questioned softly.

Caitlin raised her eyebrows, cueing to Barry for more information.

Barry sighed as he turned around and leaned his back against the railing. "Do you think sending Nora back to the future was wrong?"

"Well you were going to have to do it eventually at some point, right? As much as these last few months have been interesting, Nora doesn't belong here." Caitlin answered, choosing her words carefully.

"Then why do I feel so guilty? Why does it feel so wrong?"

"Probably not the goodbye you were imagining."

"No, definitely not. Definitely not Iris' either."

Caitlin eyed Barry. "Is that what you and Iris are not seeing eye to eye on?"

"One of many. She wasn't too happy that I didn't consult her about Nora before sending her back to the future."

"Okay, that is understandable."

"I know I should have talked to her prior but when I saw Nora and I thought about how she lied to us for these past few months. I couldn't stop myself from distancing myself from her. I just don't…-."

"-trust her." Caitlin finished Barry's sentence.

Barry looked at Caitlin to see her nod without a need for further explanation. "Yeah. Iris didn't feel the same way I did."

"It's not something that is easy to fathom. Thawne is your kryptonite. He always has been, and he will always continue to be. No matter how much time has passed, you will always be apprehensive about him and that is to be expected."

Barry groaned with frustration. "WHY?! Why can't I let this go? Why does he continue to haunt me like a ghost? You know what, Nora asked me a while back if anyone can be forgiven. If bad people can change, even Thawne. Guess now it makes sense why she asked that. I even said that maybe Thawne could change but now no matter how much I try; all I see is hatred and I don't want to forgive him."

"He killed your mother Barry. You had to watch Thawne kill your mom not once but at multiple points in your life. You had to at one point personally ask him to kill your mom. How does one move on from that? Don't blame yourself for feeling rightfully angry."

"Guess Iris is right about me using my emotions when making decisions." Barry said somberly.

"If we're basing on that logic, then aren't we all at fault? Like when you became desperate when Iris died in the future. Cisco helping Snart when he took his brother. Me when I kept a piece of the Philosopher's Stone. Fear, anger, sadness are powerful emotions that are hard to control but that is what make us human. We aren't perfect. It's a nice notion to think that we can sort out our options and calm ourselves prior to each decision but sometimes we don't have the luxury or the time to do that."

"Maybe I need to be less human then."

Caitlin turned to face Barry. "Then you would be depriving the world of what makes you the Flash. Yes, you are impulsive. Yes, you act on your emotions, but I think that stems from the fact that you act on your need to protect people. It's like a reflex and you will always do what is necessary to protect them regardless what it costs you. I'm not blind to how much pain you are in for sending Nora away. The agony you must be feeling to choose us over your daughter. That isn't something that I can condemn you for. Just as you chose to go into the speed force to protect Central City and the team. You did it again by sending away your daughter and sacrificing the chance of ever seeing her again. How can I be against you for choosing to protect us?"

Barry found himself being awestruck by those words and found himself truly grateful for her support. "Thank you for standing with me Caitlin."

Caitlin shrugged. "What are best friends for?"

Barry grinned a little before frowning again. "What should I do now?"

"Hand me a beer, go with me to the Cortex and let's try to figure out what to do with Cicada. From there we will figure out what to do with Nora. Let's take one situation at a time, okay?" Caitlin ordered as she stepped into the lounge and headed towards the Cortex without a second thought.

Barry smiled and flashed grabbed two beers from the fridge before joining Caitlin.

* * *

Caitlin held her glass as she swirled the contents in it as she thought over everything that happened in the last couple of hours. She must have done something horrible in her past life because the world really does have it out for her. Of course, within 5 minutes of having her family whole and returned to her, it would be ripped away from her just as quickly. She just can't get a break, but with all things considered, it wasn't all too bad. Her dad died as a free man after being lost for so long. Plus, she was able to receive some closure with her dad and her mom was back in her life. Admittedly, it was slightly awkward to share a drink with her mom since they haven't ever done it before. Luckily talking about her dad had been a nice ice breaker and they laughed, grieved and cried together over the shared memories. She wasn't sure exactly where she stood with her mother, but she was happy to try and see where this goes.

"Hey, this table taken?"

Caitlin glanced up to see Barry give her a quick wink and grinning down at her. "How did you know that I would be here?"

"I'm psychic." Barry joked as he wiggled his fingers, Jack Sparrow style.

Caitlin tilted her head and looked at Barry unamusingly.

Barry pulled a chair next to Caitlin and sat down. "Your mother texted me where you guys were and told me that you were here. I'm glad to see that you guys are getting closer."

"I don't know about that but we're heading in the right direction. Baby steps."

Barry looked at her tentatively. "How are you feeling?"

Before Caitlin could respond, a hand on her shoulder grasped her attention away from Barry. Caitlin looked backwards to see Cisco panting loudly beside her. "Cisco?" Caitlin faced towards Cisco with concern.

"Caitlin….I heard….Sherloque…Icicle…your dad…then Barry…pub…okay?" Cisco spoke out in gasps as he attempted to catch his breath. His fragmented words provided no clarity and Caitlin gave a confused look towards Barry.

Barry raised his phone for Caitlin to read the conversation between Cisco and Barry.

* * *

-Hey, just texting you to say that I'm back from Earth 19. Mission Breacher was a total bust by the way. He was so angry that I turned down his offer to become him and for breaking up with Gypsy that I spent the whole time there hiding from him. Turns out he didn't have a tracking device for Cicada and just lied to me to lure me there to try and kill me. You bet I will be giving him a good talking to…okay a nicely worded e-mail to Gypsy to talk to him. You think he can breach here to hunt me? Okaayy scary. Anyways, did I miss anything while I was gone?"

-Nora is GONE? Aww our fangirl. Are you okay?"

-CAITLIN'S DAD IS DEAD?! WHAT? HOW? WHAT? WHY IS SHERLOQUE THE ONE UPDATING ME? WHAT IS GOING ON? WHERE'S CAITLIN?"

-CICADA KILLED HIM? WHAT?!

-?

-Hello?

-BARRY, stop ignoring me.

-Yo, Barry.

-Baarrrrrryyyyyyy

-Ba

-rry

-Answer me

-Barry, I'm going to spam you till you reply.

-Dude

-Yo

-Bbb

-Missed called from 2108978302 09:02 PM (4) time(s) Call/text me back.

-1 new message waiting. Call 00042 to listen to it directly. Or press and hold 7 for VM menu.

 _-Geez, stop Cisco. Man, I put my phone down for 5 minutes. It's kind of hard to explain over the phone right now. Caitlin's mom just texted me that they are at the pub near Main St. I'm going to go down there now to check on Caitlin. Meet me there._

 _Read 9:05PM_

* * *

Caitlin turned away from the phone screen towards Cisco. "Did you run here?"

"I'll go get us some drinks." Barry pocketed his phone and headed to the bar.

Cisco who now sat slumped against a chair, his breath now more even, nodded. "You weren't answering your phone…and…I…worried" Cisco breathed out as he wiped the sweat that accumulated on his brow.

"Why didn't you just breach here?"

Cisco froze at her words and swore under his breath. "Damn, forgot that I could do that."

Caitlin let out a small laugh and smiled widely at her best friend's actions. "Maybe you should work on some cardio." Caitlin teased as she lifted her glass to her mouth.

Cisco who now has caught his breath frowned at Caitlin. "Hey, give me a break. I did a lot of running today."

"Read that you had a rough time on Earth 19. Did you see Gypsy today?"

"No, thank god for that. I'm not completely ready to see her just yet with all things considered. I saw a lot of her dad though. He sent me on this wild goose chase all over Earth 19 while screaming "I'M GOING TO HUNT YOU!" Cisco shouted as he attempted his best Breacher imitation. "I barely got back here. He literally threw his machete at me as I opened a breach. I have it back at Star Labs. Good thing his age has permitted him from breaching, or I would be minced "Ciscky". Cisco muttered as a shiver ran down his spine at the thought.

"We're back to square one with stopping Cicada." Caitlin groaned and shook her head with disappointment.

"We'll get her." Barry said as he walked in balancing rounds of shots, 3 glasses of water and an order of buffalo wings.

"But at what cost, look at what happened to Cai-." Cisco stopped immediately refusing to finish his sentence and looked at Caitlin with apologetic eyes. "Shit I'm sorry, Caitlin."

Caitlin smiled, one that didn't reach her eyes. "It's okay. It's not a taboo topic."

"How are you feeling?" Barry repeated his previous question and placed a glass of water in front of Caitlin and Cisco before proceeding to take a sip from his own glass.

"I…It's complicated to describe my feelings at this moment. On one hand, I got to embrace my dad who I thought was gone for most of my life. An experience that I had only dreamed about. Yet on the other hand, I only got to be with him for a short period of time. He had been gone from my life for so long and a part of me is numbed from the fact that he is dead because to me he's been dead up till recently. It absolutely sucks that I didn't get to enjoy being with my father for a longer time. It absolutely hurts and I have a deep rage and hatred for Cicada but I'm trying my best to remind myself about the good that has come from this experience. My dad died free from his Icicle persona and he died protecting me. As much as I want to cry on his chest and blame him for leaving me again… I can't. I now know that my dad loves me, he came back for me, and he is so proud to call me his daughter. I am grateful for the time I had with him regardless of how short it was. I don't know if I should be happy or sad. It's bittersweet."

Cisco reached out and placed his hand onto Caitlin's hand as a sign of support and Caitlin enclosed her other hand around his, grateful for the comfort. "I wasn't there. I should have been there; I could have helped. I'm-"

"Cisco don't, you're here now and that is more than enough." Cisco smiled.

Barry watched Caitlin as she explained her thoughts and her words rung deep within him. It's odd just how much her family situation mirrored his own and hearing her talking about her dad confirmed the mistake he had made with Nora.

Caitlin looked at Barry as he kept his gaze on his glass. "It's not your fault." Caitlin reassured, knowing exactly what Barry was thinking about.

Barry sighed. "Your dad's final words: family shouldn't leave family, made me realize my errors. I think I really screwed up by pushing Nora away. I placed her back into Thawne's grasp and that is my fault. Unlike your father, I did leave her. Now she is angrier, is following Thawne, and is somehow back in this time."

"If that's true then at least you have the chance to explain to her that leaving her doesn't mean you love her any less, Barry. Plus, you can't condone Nora's behaviour either. She made those choices and they weren't right." Cisco pointed out.

"You know in the past; I had forgiven others who have done wrong things. For example, Snart. Hartley being another."

"Hartley?" Cisco and Caitlin questioned at the same time.

Barry brain blanked for a moment when he realized that he mentioned a time change that Caitlin and Cisco weren't even aware of. "Whoops, I don't know why I said Hartley. That's weird."

Cisco and Caitlin furrowed their eyebrows with suspicion but shrugged it off as a slip of the tongue.

"Me." Caitlin raised her hand as an example.

"Well that had different parameters but yes sort of. All those times, I have looked beyond the actions and looked at the person but I'm somehow unable to do that with Nora. I don't even know why. I mean it's not like I haven't worked with Thawne in the past; it's not like I haven't asked him for advice. Why is Nora so different?" Barry said with a puzzled voice.

Caitlin sipped on her water and thought about it. "I think because like most parents, you have the highest hopes for your children. That whatever mistakes you've made wouldn't be repeated. You hope that they would do better; be better." Caitlin offered some insight.

Cisco nodded with agreement. "We place them on this pedestal because our kids are our future. We can only hope that our future is brighter than what we have experienced."

"Should I bring Nora back?"

"That's up to you and Iris to decide. She's your child. Whatever choice you make we will stand by it."

"That's also because we are completely biased towards you, Barry." Cisco admitted.

"It's not that easy. I don't know if I can trust her. I don't know if it is worth the risk to make our team vulnerable. Thawne didn't just hurt me." At that, Barry established eye contact with his best friends. Out of the team, they knew best the dangers of Thawne. This was the man who manipulated them for months. This was the man who set their lives into this chaos. They were all personally affected more than anybody else.

Cisco ran his hand through his hair. "This time it is different. This time we know what is coming. –"

"-This time we will be prepared for him if he comes our way. We've stopped him before; we will do it again. Together." Caitlin finished.

"Together." Barry and Cisco echoed back.

Barry reached to the shot glasses beside him and handed one for each of them. He raised his own towards the centre of the table. "To family."

Cisco and Caitlin brought their glasses closer to Barry's and clinked them together. "To family."

 **That's a wrap on this chapter.**

 **-V**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone. It has been a while since I uploaded and I'm sorry about that. This chapter stumped me but hopefully it is an enjoyable read. This chapter will be focused after the events of episode (4x20). It has some fun moments but of course there is always some cheesiness sprinkled in.**

 **Paige: Thank you for the review. I really hope they do include more moments between these three but I'm worried about Cisco's status on the show.**

 **stars90: Me too. I miss these three having fun together.**

 **All characters, story plot lines to the writers, producers of The Flash and The CW. I do not own the rights to any of them just the idea is my own.**

 **Feel free to write a review on your thoughts.**

 **P.S. Thoughts on Season 5? Season 5 was okay for me but there were a lot of things I didn't like. I really didn't like how they handled Cisco's character and their explanation for taking his powers away. I for one have never saw Vibe as the thing that made Cisco special because he didn't start off with those powers and I loved his character from the beginning. Vibe is Cisco and vise versa. Vibe is not an alter ego of Cisco and shouldn't be compared to Killer Frost because she is an actual different person/personality. This idea came out of nowhere and now I'm left with confusion. I guess I will have to wait till Season 6 for clarification but I'm nervous for OTF.**

 **Chapter 13: Hanging on By a Thread.**

"Damn it, damn it, damn it." A loud voice captured Barry's attention as he neared the medical bay in Star Labs. Caitlin, distressed, was slouched over a computer as she took deep breaths to try and calm herself. "It's okay Caitlin, we can just start again." Caitlin whispered to herself as she frustratedly crossed off something on her notepad.

"Talking to yourself is definitely not a good sign." Barry voiced cheekily.

Caitlin, who was so focused on her research, flinched at Barry's voice. "Ahh geez Barry, don't do that."

Barry chuckled. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you."

"I should buy you a bell like how people have on their cats to know where they are." Caitlin said in a jokingly manner and closed her notebook.

"But where's the fun in that? It's thrilling to tease you as much as I can." Barry responded as he pulled a chair to sit next to Caitlin. "So, care to explain to me why you left the baby shower early and instead is here grumbling to yourself?"

Caitlin bit on her lower lip. "It's nothing, just a miscalculation in my latest research. Nothing to concern yourself with Barry."

Barry tilted his head. "After all that we've been through. You still think you can lie to me? Besides you biting your lower lip is always a dead giveaway."

"Drop it, Barry. I don't want to talk about it." Caitlin said with a harsh tone before turning away from him.

Barry gripped onto Caitlin's chair and turned it back to face him. "Like hell I will after what you did with DeVoe."

"Barry- "

"-No, you don't get to do that Caitlin. You don't get to go charging in risking your life and then turn around and expect me not to be concerned. You scared the hell out of me. Do you get that, Caitlin? DeVoe could have killed you and I was useless. This is all a game to him. He could care less who he kills, and he could have killed you just to provoke me for his amusement." Barry's grip on Caitlin's chair tightened as his hands trembled at the thought of all the scenarios that could have played out.

An unbearable silence clouded the air. "I'm sorry. It was never my intention to force you into that situation. I just thought…that if I…" Caitlin sighed and interlinked her hands together. "That if I re-encountered DeVoe, like the first time, then I could get her back. You and the team were shielding me from him, and I couldn't take it anymore. Me hiding wasn't going to bring her back. I wanted her back. I thought I had it handled. I know it was stupid. I know how dangerous it was of me to do that, but it didn't matter because I had convinced myself that this was the solution. In hindsight, it could have been planned better, but it was an opportunity and I took it."

Barry ran a hand through his hair. "Look I get that; I get the need to bring a loved one back. No one gets that better than me. But Cait-." Caitlin looked up at Barry. "-we don't have the freedom to act thoughtlessly. We can't keep playing into DeVoe's hands and give him these opportunities to toy with us. We're exposing all our weak spots and we're never going to win this way. This isn't just your fight. You aren't fighting this on your own and I don't intend to let you do so. This is our battle and we will fight together. You and me, okay?"

Caitlin hesitated. This was her fight, wasn't it? DeVoe made it personal when he took Frost away and she wanted to be the one who brings her back. However, she had to admit, begrudgingly, that every solution she tried on her own so far had backfired greatly. Maybe it's time to let her stubborn side go and consider what Barry was saying. Caitlin grasped onto Barry's hand and nodded. "Okay. You and Me."

Barry tugged onto Caitlin's hand and pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry Cait for what happened to Frost. We will get her back but for the millionth time. I can't do this without you so please don't do something like that again. Please be careful."

"You know I messed up when you're the one giving me the "be careful" talk." Caitlin mumbled under her breath.

Barry laughed. "Just know that I'm never letting you forget this, and I plan to use this against you in the future."

Caitlin pulled back from Barry. "Watch it. I have way more ammo to use against you then you do for me."

"You couldn't let me have this one?" Barry pouted as both of their phones dinged indicating an incoming message. "It's from Iris. She can't find Cisco and is getting worried. It looks like he disappeared from the baby shower."

"I got the same message. What should we do? He's really upset about Gypsy. Should we just give him some space?" Caitlin asked as she glanced up from her phone.

"When has Cisco ever gave us space? Plus, it doesn't hurt to check in with him just to know where he is."

"Don't know if he would agree with that sentiment but I'm worried so maybe just a quick check in." Caitlin stood up and headed towards the Cortex.

"Where do you think he's headed?" Barry asked as he watched Caitlin activate the main computer in the Cortex.

"Lucky for us, watching Cisco all these years have taught me a few tricks." Caitlin said as she proceeded to track Cisco's cell phone.

 **CENTRAL CITY ARCADE**

"You never cease to amaze me Dr. Snow." Barry stated to which Caitlin grinned widely in response.

* * *

 _*At Central City Arcade*_

* * *

"Okay, let's split up." Barry suggested as he and Caitlin arrived in the arcade.

Caitlin walked towards the left of the arcade and searched through the alleys of arcade games for Cisco. Fortunately for Caitlin, today was a Wednesday so the arcade wasn't as packed as usual and she quickly located Cisco by the sound of his voice. His voice brought her to a shooting game and Caitlin was greeted by Cisco in a defense stance holding the gun/controller while screaming.

"DIE! DIE! DIE! Die Zombies, you ain't getting any of my tasty self. Not today! DIE! DIE! DIE!"

The thing is, no matter how confident Cisco may sound, he has always had bad aim and today was no different as the game voiced "YOU LOSE" a couple seconds later.

"Damn greedy, blood sucking zombies." Cisco muttered as he searched his pockets for more quarters.

Caitlin quickly texted Barry the location and approached Cisco. "Hey, mind if I join in?"

Cisco froze for a moment before placing the quarters into the machine. "You cover me as I move forward." Cisco ordered before starting the game.

Caitlin picked up a controller and proceeded to support Cisco in the game by killing each zombie that approached Cisco.

"Damn I forgot how badass you are in shooting games." Cisco said as he moved forward into the mission site.

"Did you forget all the times I whooped your sorry self in laser tag when we were opponents? You and Barry have always sucked at this kind of stuff." Caitlin teased as she proceeded to headshot a zombie to which the game voiced "PERFECT SHOT".

"I remember… that's why I always demanded you to be on a team with Barry and I to avoid embarrassing ourselves."

"Yes. Team Streak. Why did we agree to such a name?" Caitlin questioned with an embarrassed tone.

"Well Team Flash would have been too obvious." Cisco stated as he searched the rooms of the mission site for the next clue.

"Right and the Streak is miles away from the Flash." Barry muttered sarcastically from behind Cisco and Caitlin after overhearing their conversation. "Pay no mind to the fact that Iris publicized my alias as that first."

"Sometimes being obvious is the safer choice. Plus, no one has caught onto the connection. AHH!" Cisco shrieked as a zombie narrowly missed his head.

Barry shrugged his jacket off. "Hey, let me join in."

Caitlin and Cisco established eye contact. "Uh…you know Barry we already started, and you know…it may confuse the game to have another player and you know." Caitlin stuttered a poor excuse.

Barry raised his eyebrow. "I know that the game may be confused?"

"Well what I think Caitlin is trying to say is that we don't need someone as bait in this game." Cisco said savagely and straight to the point.

Caitlin rubbed her lips together to try and stop her laughter, but it proved to be futile as a laugh broke through. Barry glared at Caitlin in response and even though Caitlin couldn't see Barry, she knew that he was glaring at her. "Come on Barry. You suck even more than Cisco at this kind of stuff and that is saying a lot."

Cisco paused the game and looked accusingly at Caitlin. "Excuse me? No way am I near as bad as Barry. This is the guy who shot both of us, his teammates, in laser tag."

"Hey, that was an accident." Barry said defensively.

"All five times? You hit both of us on five separate occasions." Cisco pointed out.

"Okay you know what? That is in the past." Barry declared as he stepped closer to Cisco. "None of this could have, would have, should have scenarios. Let's go right now. You and me. Come on." Barry said as a challenge to Cisco.

"Oh, you think you got what it takes to handle me Barry?" Cisco questioned arrogantly.

"Oh, I know I can." Barry goaded at Cisco.

Caitlin rolled her eyes and tapped her foot. "Okay boys, the sun is setting faster than this."

"Let's settle this." Both declared and started the game.

 _(Five minutes later)_

"YOU LOSE" The game voiced at the same time for both consoles.

"That zombie came out of nowhere." Barry said accusingly.

Cisco nodded. "Yeah it really did."

Caitlin snickered from the side. "Pathetic. You both didn't even finish the first mission."

"It's a lot harder than it looks. I bet you can't play that well either." Cisco shot back at Caitlin.

Caitlin crossed her arms. "Oh yeah, I'll take that bet. Why don't I raise the stakes? I bet I can past further than both of you as a team. 2 vs 1."

Barry and Cisco's faces whitened as they realized they had metaphorically shot themselves in the foot.

"Well that doesn't seem very fair." Barry tried to point out.

Caitlin smirked widely. "Yeah for you two. You too chicken to lose to me?"

Barry straightened himself in response. "Prepare yourself Cait."

"Bring it on. Barry and I are the dream team." Cisco said confidently.

 _(Five minutes later)_

"YOU LOSE"

"That damn zombie again, I thought you had me covered Barry?" Cisco accused as he placed the controller down.

"You said you got it Cisco." Barry said, directing the blame to Cisco.

"MISSION SUCCESS"

Barry and Cisco peeked at the console beside them to find Caitlin with a smug grin.

"Like I said a couple of minutes ago. Pathetic. Man, if you guys together are supposed to be a dream, I'd hate to see what a nightmare would be." Caitlin remarked.

"Two players playing together is harder because you need to account for communication." Barry argued.

Caitlin scoffed. "Right."

Barry and Cisco stuck out their tongues at Caitlin in response.

Caitlin shook her head. "Children. Well you guys are paying for my coffee at Jitters for losing the bet and I am also craving a cinnamon bun as well. Do you guys want a snack as well maybe something a little salty?" Caitlin said in a teasing manner before walking away from them.

Cisco and Barry grumbled at that and followed Caitlin out the arcade.

* * *

 _*At CC Jitters*_

* * *

"Mmm that really hits the spot." Caitlin sighed after her first sip of her paid for coffee.

"Now that I'm thinking about it. How did you guys know I would be in the arcade?" Cisco inquired as he set down his own coffee.

"Oh, you know, good old intuition." Barry turned away from Cisco and took a sip of his coffee.

Cisco glanced at Caitlin and Barry suspiciously. "You tracked my phone."

"We were worried." Caitlin offered as an explanation.

"For playing video games?"

"You didn't let anyone know you were leaving the baby shower." Barry noted.

"I wasn't aware that we needed to check out of a party. You guys didn't notify me when you left the baby shower."

"Well after everything with Gypsy- "

"- Everything is fine. I'm fine…. I'm fine. I'm okay…okay I've been better." Cisco admitted weakly before Caitlin could finish.

"Cisco, you don't have to hide your emotions. You can talk to us." Barry stated sincerely.

Cisco eyes softened at that. "I know I can talk to you both but it's hard to put my feelings into words." Cisco closed his eyes and sighed. "I really thought she was the one. I thought for us, one plus one would be one, not two. I knew going into this relationship that there would be challenges because well the multiverse, but I thought that we could do it. I had never felt anything that came close to what I feel for her and I was prepared to fight for those feelings. I was ready. Whether it be DeVoe, her dad, or a whole planet. I was ready to fight for her. She was it for me. I love everything about her." Cisco's paused as his voice started to shake. "I love her." At that statement, tears leaked out from his closed eyes. "Can I have a moment, please." Cisco requested wholeheartedly.

Caitlin laid her head on Cisco's shoulder and Barry placed his hand on Cisco's other shoulder. In silence, they let Cisco have a moment to let his grief sink in; to somewhat try and accept the reality of the situation.

"This hurts so much." Cisco voiced after a good while.

"It will get better." Caitlin said in a hopeful manner.

Barry nodded. "Yeah it will."

Cisco looked at both pointedly. "Okay, coming from the guy who could have created the word friend zone and from the girl whose love life could literally be the next Shakespeare romantic tragedy is not very encouraging."

"Okay, you don't have to take by our example."

"Speak for yourself Caitlin. Need I remind you that I got out of the friend zone. Albeit that it took a very long time, but I still got out it." Barry reminded.

Cisco sighed deeply. "Forget about it, I won't find love again."

"Maybe or maybe not."

"Caitlin." Barry said in a scolding tone.

"What? Like I'm not in a similar situation? But look on the bright side. We may never find someone that we feel for the way we did with Gypsy and Ronnie, but we are no stranger to love. You and Gypsy may have been two but one ( _points at Cisco_ ), plus one ( _points at Barry_ ), plus one (p _oints at herself_ ) equals one."

Barry shuddered slightly at the cringe. "Ooh sooo cheesy Cait, but it's true. Cisco, you and I are not the dream team. You, Caitlin, and I are."

Cisco laughed out loud at that. "Wow we are really packing on the cheese here." Barry and Caitlin shrugged at that. "But I like that about us. To the end I will always have you both." The dream team smiled widely at that.

No truer words have ever been spoken.

 **That's a wrap on this chapter.**

 **-V**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello everyone, I'm back yet again with another update. For today's update, it will follow the events of (5x05) prior to episode (5x06). This was a moment that I desperately wished to have seen on the show, but we don't all get what we want. Nonetheless it provided me inspiration to write a chapter and as usual, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

 **PlusBoob: Lol, just doing my best.**

 **Stars90: 😊**

 **Paige: This dynamic makes the show for me.**

 **All characters, story, plot lines belong to the writers, producers of The Flash and The CW. I do not own the rights to any of them, just the idea of this story is my own.**

 **Feel free to write a review on your thoughts.**

 **P.S. Can we get a woohoo for Carlos clearing up the rumors? This means that OTF will survive for another season. Yay so hyped.**

 **Chapter 16: That's the Guy(s) I Need**

"I like you to meet Robbie, Hal, Collossus, and Data. Thanks to DeVoe, never thought I would say that, but we now have our new eyes and ears. We're back baby and it feels so good." Cisco rested his head on the main computer and spread his arms to imitate a hug. "Oh, it's been too long. I have missed this so much. Of course, nothing will ever replace good old Sally, but I will take what I can get."

Barry smiled at his friend's antics. "Awesome work Cisco. Good resourceful thinking on utilizing DeVoe's satellites."

"I'm a little embarrassed for not thinking about it earlier but to be fair I have been pretty distracted the last couple of days with you know my death."

"That reminds me. You, Caitlin, Ralph, and Sherloque disappeared for a moment today. Where did you guys go?"

Cisco blanked for a moment. He knew that Caitlin hadn't updated Barry on the situation, and it wasn't really his place to say anything especially when Caitlin wasn't ready. "Uh, Sherloque wanted to see the famous C.C. Jitters that we love so much, so we took him there for a cup of java."

Barry raised his eyebrow with doubt. "Sherloque is a tea person."

Cisco closed his eyes, regretting his choice of words immediately. He really can't lie to save his freaking life. "Did I say java? I mean a cup of java for the rest of us while he enjoyed a cup of tea."

Barry approached closer to Cisco. "What are you trying to keep from me?"

"Nothing. Don't need to get so worked up over a cup of coffee…damn it I mean tea." Cisco stuttered as his leveled front begin to waiver.

"Come on Cisco, you can tell me." Barry urged knowing that Cisco was beginning to crack under the pressure.

"Barry, it's not really my place to say."

"But Cisco, you love revealing secrets and there are no secrets between us, right?"

Cisco winced at that statement. His track record of keeping secrets has not helped his case. Him telling Caitlin about Killer Frost from Earth 2. Him revealing to the team about Wells decreasing brain function first. Him revealing to the team about Caitlin's powers when they first appeared. Cisco paused at that last one. At the time, he had thought he was doing what was best for Caitlin. She had confided in him with trust and he completely outed her when she wasn't prepared to be. This time will be different. Caitlin had confided in him and he will keep to his word this time. He will wait till Caitlin was ready to tell the team. "Normally I would tell you but I'm sorry Barry. I'm serious about not telling you. As my best friend, please respect this."

"Thank you, Cisco. I appreciate that" Caitlin said before Barry could respond as she stepped into the Cortex.

Barry glanced back and forth from Caitlin and Cisco. "What's going on?"

Cisco opened his mouth to scold Barry and protect Caitlin but stopped when Caitlin placed her hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, Cisco. I want to tell him." Caitlin said reassuringly and Cisco nodded in response.

Barry looked at the two of them confusingly. "What's going on?"

Caitlin redirected her attention towards Barry. "Cisco and the other guys have been assisting me with a mystery for these last couple of days."

"The one that Sherloque mentioned when he first came here?" Barry asked and stepped closer to Caitlin "And why wasn't I updated?" Barry said, he couldn't help but feel a little jealous that Ralph and Sherloque got updated prior to him.

Caitlin glanced down at her feet feeling slightly awkward "Look Barry, it was never my intention to keep you out of the loop or to withhold information specifically from you. But with everything that was going on, I thought that it would be better to keep it on the down low for a bit. It wasn't so much that I didn't want to tell you. It just feels more real the more people know and I don't exactly know how I feel about it."

Barry watched as Caitlin's eyes dart back and forth and can sense how uncomfortable Caitlin was. He placed his own questions aside and bent down a little to meet Caitlin's eyes. "Are you okay?"

Caitlin met Barry's eyes which were filled with concern and smiled. She appreciated just how concerned her friends were for her and it's something she will always be grateful for. "I think so. It's hard to explain."

"How about showing him the vibe? As long as you're okay with it." Cisco offered and raised his hand to her.

"That would be a good starting point." Caitlin agreed and placed her hand in Cisco's and reached for Barry's with her other hand.

As soon as Barry touched Caitlin's hand, a memory formed around him. In this memory he watched as a truck hit a little girl on a bicycle as a concerned man screamed " _Caity, are you okay?"_ His curiosity urged him to take a closer look and he is taken aback by what he saw. His eyes widened as he watched the little girl's hair transform from a deep brown to a platinum blonde and her irises to a frosty blue. "Cait, that's- "Before Barry could finish his thought, he is brought out of the vibe. Barry's mind raced with what he just saw. "Cait, that's- "

"-me." Caitlin confirmed as she let go of Cisco and Barry's hands.

"Killer Frost was part of your childhood. How is that even…your powers didn't originate from the particle accelerator explosion." Barry concluded.

Caitlin sat down on a nearby chair. "Exactly. All this time we thought that my powers originated from dark matter. This explains why Cisco couldn't find a trace of dark matter after the incident with DeVoe."

"So that means that Killer Frost may still be a part of you because it wasn't dark matter that created her. Then what is Frost's origin story?" Barry paused as he thought back to the vibe. "Wait. Caitlin, was that your dad in your memory?" Caitlin's jaw clenched and nodded. "That means your dad knew you had powers when you were younger." Caitlin nodded again. Barry sat down next to Caitlin and chose his next words carefully knowing that her dad was a tough topic for her. "Maybe your mom would know something since your dad is out of the question."

"Actually- "Cisco started before quickly biting his tongue to stop himself from continuing.

Caitlin looked at Cisco and he nodded to her with encouragement. "Actually…my father is alive."

Barry's face blanked. "Your father is…alive? What? How? What?" Barry stammered.

"I wouldn't have believed it either if Ralph hadn't found out that my dad's death certificate was fabricated. He and I went to see my mother a couple days ago and we found- "

"-you mean you stole." Cisco keyed in cheekily.

Caitlin rolled her eyes. "Details." She reached into a drawer and pulled out a large sheet of paper and handed it to Barry. "This is what we brought back."

Barry opened the sheet of paper and smiled widely. "Knew the scientists made the wrong choice when deciding names for the elements. Clearly nerdonium is a win."

"Clearly we are just nerds." Cisco stated bluntly.

Barry placed his hand against his chest and made a wounded face. "Ugh such harsh words."

Caitlin smirked at the two of them and pulled out her dad's letter. "This was also placed with the periodic table."

"These don't exist- wait." Barry's eyes darted to the periodic table and smiled. "Caitlin, come find me." Barry looked at Caitlin with wide eyes. "Your dad is alive!" Barry said excitingly.

"It looks like it." Caitlin responded quietly.

Barry furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "What's wrong? Isn't that great news? Are you worried that we won't be able to find him? It might be a little difficult but at least this is a start. I'm sure Cisco can- "Barry looked up at Cisco and noticed that he was avoiding any direct eye contact. "-but you already knew that because we now have our satellites up and operating. Do you not want to find your dad, Caitlin?"

Caitlin glanced at Barry and swallowed. "I don't know."

"Caitlin. Your dad is alive. Somewhere out there, he's waiting for you to come find him. What's holding you back from doing that?" Barry questioned.

"Why has he been hiding all this time? Or maybe he isn't hiding and he's avoiding me and that's why in all these past years, I haven't heard a word from him. I would have never come across this information if I hadn't remembered that past memory of myself when I was younger and gone snooping. Sure, those words say "Caitlin, come find me" but why did I have to jump through all those hoops to get that? Couldn't he have sent a text, an email? He could have sent that letter directly to me. Instead, he let me think that he's been dead all these years." Caitlin paused and she felt her throat start to close with emotion. "Grief doesn't even begin to explain what I went through. Now I can't help but feel like my emotions were played with. What am I supposed to do? Does he even want to be found after all these years? What will I be greeted with if I do find him? Do I even want to find him and crack open that can of worms?" Caitlin breath trembled as she clenched her hands into fists.

Barry crouched down in front of Caitlin and clasped her hands. "Caitlin, we can spend days running around with what ifs but at the end of the day, we don't have all the information. Maybe that letter was his last chance of contacting you and although the chances were small, he may have hoped that somehow it would find you and you would decode the message. Maybe he doesn't have a source of contact and that's why he remained silent over the years." Barry's hands tightened around Caitlin's. "…Maybe he really wanted to disappear and have nothing to do with you. If that is the case, you don't have to constantly maintain this protective front in fear of getting hurt. Just know that Cisco and I will always be here to protect you."

Caitlin opened her fists and turned her hands to grasp onto Barry's. "What if I get hurt anyways?" Caitlin whispered meekly.

At this statement, Cisco crouched next to Barry and looked at Caitlin sincerely. "Remember how you felt when you first found out that Ronnie was alive? You were distraught and you told me that seeing him as Firestorm hurt more than if he had just died when the particle accelerator exploded."

Caitlin nodded at that memory.

"Now remember all that happened after. All the good that arose. Ronnie came back. You became Mrs. Ronnie Raymond." Caitlin smiled at that. "I know it was short, far too short, but you got to have a wedding, exchange rings and proclaimed to the world that he was yours and you were his."

Caitlin nodded again and unconsciously rubbed her now bare ring finger.

"I know how much it hurt when Ronnie first appeared; I know how much it hurts now to question what your dad may think about you. But I want you to grasp on the memory of how good it felt once you pass the hurt with Ronnie and experienced the relief of knowing. If we choose to keep our heads in the sand, we will never be able to move forward. Think of how great it would be if your dad greets you with welcome arms. If he decides to scorn you instead then screw him and Barry and I will greet you with welcome arms." Caitlin released a small chuckle at that. Cisco brought his hand to rub Caitlin's arm. "I don't want to watch you eat away at yourself over this."

"Caitlin, both you and I had our chances to say our proper goodbyes to our dads taken from us. I will never get that opportunity to do that with my dad-" Caitlin's grasp on Barry's hand tightened on that. "-but now you have that chance to tell your dad whatever you've gathered all these years. Even if you don't say anything, at least grant yourself that closure."

Caitlin sighed but nodded. "I don't know if I will ever be able to gather my thoughts properly to form coherent words but both of you are right. I can't run away from this. It will just continue to drag, and it will consume me sooner or later. My dad is alive…let's just start with that."

Barry and Cisco nodded at her with smiles giving her the courage and encouragement she needed.

"Okay. I just need some time first."

Cisco placed his hand on the mini dogpile that was formed by Caitlin's and Barry's hands. "When you're ready. Go Team Caitlin!" Cisco cheered and raised his hand. He couldn't ever resist the notion of a hands in huddle. Barry and Caitlin were always embarrassed by it so he will take whatever opportunity he can get.

Letting it past this one time, both Barry and Caitlin echoed Cisco's cheer. "Go Team Caitlin!"

Cisco smirked and placed his hand outward slowly. "Go Team Flash?"

"That's pushing it." Caitlin said as she crossed her arms.

"Aww." Cisco pouted but relented and slowly placed his hand down.

"Okay, it's getting late now, and we have a mysterious metahuman killer on our hands. Let's go home and attempt to get some rest." Caitlin said as she held back a yawn.

"Agreed. Meet back here bright and early?" Barry asked and Caitlin nodded as she walked out of the Cortex.

Cisco was just putting on his jacket and was about to follow Caitlin when Barry grabbed his arm. Cisco looked at Barry quizzingly. "What?"

"How long would it take for you to find out her dad's location?"

Cisco cleared his throat with a little embarrassment. "Um it's already done."

Barry smiled a little at that. Of course, he and Cisco would have similar thoughts. They would never dream of pushing Caitlin to find her father if they knew she wasn't ready for it. Caitlin may not know it just yet but she's stronger that she gives herself credit for and both men knew that better than anybody. Caitlin is queen of doubting herself and Barry knows that she will need a little encouragement.

"She's ready." Barry said in a confident tone.

Cisco nodded. "She's ready." Cisco said in a proud tone and made his way to the exit.

Caitlin peeked her head into the Cortex. "You know for being the Flash, you really aren't too fast?" Caitlin goaded at Barry.

"Oh, I will show you fast." Barry quickly grabbed Cisco and Caitlin before flashing out of Star Labs and stopped at Caitlin's apartment.

Caitlin laughter rang off the hallways of her apartment as she felt her adrenaline racing. "Now that's more like it."

Barry and Cisco watched as their best friend continue to have the widest of smiles and both couldn't resist smiling as well. They silently vow to do everything within their power to make sure that she continues to smile like that.

 **That's a wrap on this chapter. I hope you all like it.**

 **-V.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello everybody. Oh boy, I know it's been a hot minute since my last update. This chapter took some contemplating. This chapter will be situated after episode (5x06). Hope this is an enjoyable read for you all.**

 **stars90: Yeah, it always seems to be on the chopping block for any script work. Why?**

 **shyesplease: Would have loved to see a rendition of the last chapter so badly.**

 **Paige: Totally understand. Like it could be a one-minute scene and I would have been pleased.**

 **Write-To-You: Petition for more OTF moments in S6. Wished there were more scenes like them laser tagging or just team bonding time. Thank you for the kind words.**

 **All characters, story, plot lines belong to the writers, producers of The Flash and The CW. I do not own the rights to any of them, just the idea of this story is my own.**

 **Feel free to write a review on your thoughts.**

 **P.S. Thoughts on the recent trailer for S6 of The Flash? I'm getting hyped. What's going on with Killer Frost and Caitlin?**

 **Chapter 17: I Owe You Both an Apology**

"You think we should just update Caitlin on this tomorrow?" Cisco asked as he and Barry walked towards the room that they left Caitlin in.

"Well it wouldn't hurt to keep her informed even if it was quick. Besides I want to check up on her before I go home." Barry shrugged his shoulders as they entered the room.

Caitlin was sitting on a chair while rubbing the sides of her head. "Yes. I know…No I wasn't…Well at the time…Okay…but." Caitlin was mumbling, clearly in response to Frost, but it didn't seem like such a fun conversation." Caitlin glanced up when Barry and Cisco entered, and her eyes lit up with relief. She looked at the two of them pleadingly before mouthing the words: help me. "Oh, hey Barry and Cisco are here." Caitlin said in an awfully cheerful tone.

"What's going on?" Barry stepped closer to Caitlin.

"They probably need my help with something, I should probably go." Caitlin sidestepped over Barry's question as she continued to talk to Frost.

Barry and Cisco frowned at Caitlin and looked at each other confusingly.

"Uh...well…uh yes…okay." Caitlin stood up reluctantly and grabbed extra mental activity dampeners and lifted them in Barry's and Cisco's direction. "She wants to talk to the two of you." Caitlin looked at the two of them with wide eyes, gesturing them silently to hurry and take the dampeners. Barry and Cisco hesitated but each grabbed a dampener and placed it on their foreheads.

"Hey losers." A sharp voice echoed in their heads.

"Hey Frost. It's been a while." Barry said with warmth, glad to hear from her after so long.

"No kidding." Frost remarked. All three flinched at the clear annoyance heard in Frost's tone.

"Uh, how have you been?" Barry asked awkwardly.

"Oh, just peachy. Nothing like being unconscious for majority of the last few months to make you feel good. How do you think I feel, Flash?" Frost replied sarcastically.

"Clearly not great." Barry muttered under his breath.

It was crystal clear now to Cisco and Barry why Caitlin was pleading for help earlier. Cisco scratched the back of his head; the tension was palpable. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, I'm glad you asked nerd. Let's see, where should I start?" Cisco's face dropped at that, realizing that it was a mistake to ask that. Caitlin and Barry simultaneously glaring at him was also a telltale sign. "Oh, let's walk down memory lane of Team Flash's stupid moments while I was gone, shall we? Um how about letting Caitlin try to be all heroic with no powers..."

"…Well she kind of did that on her…" Cisco attempted to say.

"…teaming up with Amunet, the mad woman…" Frost continued, bypassing Cisco's point.

"…she did help…" Barry reasoned but was cut short.

"…bringing Caity into the field with Flash using his speed force…"

"…that was my…" Caitlin argued but like her best friends, her words did not get through to Frost.

"God knows how Caity is still alive up to this point."

Caitlin stood up abruptly; she had enough of this. "I'm not a damsel in distress and I wasn't just going to sit around, while my team was out there. Did you expect me to do nothing if there was a way that I could help? It was my choice to face DeVoe using the speed force. My choice to ask Amunet for help. Nothing was going to stop me from going into the field, even without you."

"See that is exactly what I'm talking about. When are you going to learn not to take so many risks and do things on your own without considering the consequences? You could have been…" Frost paused abruptly.

"…hurt?" Cisco offered.

"If I'm not mistaken, I do believe I hear concern in your voice." Barry said cheekily.

"…No…not concern just self preservation. I am just worried for myself. After all, I would cease to exist if anything happened to Caity."

"You know it's okay to admit that you care." Caitlin said, openly smiling as she did so.

Frost huffed. "Whatever." Frost fazed nonchalant but Barry was sure she would be blushing if he could see her or at least slightly less pale that her usual complexion.

"Well Caitlin is not on her own. She has us." Cisco puffed his chest up at Barry's statement.

"Deflate those egos. As if just you two are very reliable."

"Hey." Barry and Cisco exclaimed, both offended.

"Guys, stop."

"She started it." Barry whined.

"Oh, real mature Flash."

Barry warned Frost. "Watch it, you're lucky that you're not here."

"I would be more than glad to take you on." Frost challenged in return.

Caitlin closed her eyes. "Ugh, I'm getting a headache. Look Frost, I know that you're just being protective over me, but I trust these boys with my life." The boys grinned at that. Their expressions spelled out "I told you so.".

Frost sighed loudly. "Look boys, I want you to listen carefully, since I have no choice but to deal with you two. There will most likely be more times where I am MIA or can't give Caity the backup she needs. Who knows how long it will take us to break this mental block? However, those are the times that I am counting on you two butt heads. Got it?"

Barry and Cisco nodded immediately.

"I can't hear you."

"Got it." Both said obediently.

"Okay, glad we're on the same page here. Now that we are finished with that. What's the update on Icicle and this bug breath thing?"

"I've done a city wide search for Icicle but no cold signatures matches are in vicinity in Central City. He is off the grid completely, but we'll be the first to know the moment he takes his first step into the city." Cisco iterated his findings.

Caitlin looked down as she tightened her fists. "I guess the question now will be how much of my dad will be left in him when that time does come."

"Hey, don't think like that. We'll get your dad back." Barry said in a reassuring tone.

"Flash is right, his humanity survived this long which means he is still fighting against Icicle. Plus, Icicle using such extreme measures to get rid of him means that he is more frightened about losing control than he is letting off. Now that dad knows that we are looking for him, it will make it that much easier for him to break through." Frost piped in.

"As long as we're on this topic. How long have you known that Thomas was a metahuman?" Barry directed to Frost.

"I've only had a brief encounter with him when I first surfaced after the car accident. He told me about his other persona to me in order to explain what was going on. The only reason why I ever surfaced was due to the high increase in adrenaline when Caity's bike crashed. That was the only time I've ever surfaced until everything happened with Zoom and Caity's residual fear spiked her adrenaline and slowly "awakened" me. Like Caity, I believed that our dad was dead all these years, so I hadn't really considered his other half. Plus, Caity and I were having the times of our lives trying to fit with one another so the last thing on my mind would be of our icy similarity with our dad. During these last few months, I was rendered unconscious for the most part until that day in the lab when Caity unlocked that memory."

"You remembered your conversation with Thomas."

"Exactly, his powers activate like mine. I heal quickly so he should too. I figured there was a good chance that his alter-ego took over after Thomas' fear over his ALS increased and his fear was great enough that Icicle stayed in power like what happened with Caity's near death experience. This was more likely than he actually dying."

Caitlin sat down. "That's what you were trying to communicate through Cecile."

"Wasn't that obvious?"

"Uh. No. How were we supposed to guess that Caitlin's supposedly dead father also had cyrogenic physiology?" Cisco questioned bluntly.

"He had been this way all the time? What did you think I meant by that?"

"That sentence alone has so many potential explanations. You could have just said straight up that Thomas has ice powers." Cisco argued back.

"Well excuse me for not writing out an essay. You guys are lucky I even managed to utter something tangible. I didn't expect to connect with Cecile and that was what my brain first thought of. Sue me.

Barry chuckled at Frost's aloofness. "Your sarcasm has been missed, Frost."

"Glad to be back. Okay, so we are at a standstill with Icicle. You guys got an update on what's his name, Cockroach?"

"Cicada." Caitlin corrected.

"Potayto, potahto. Same difference. Still a squishable bug. Cicada is fitting though. Hands down as one of the most annoying bugs out there."

Caitlin shook her head slightly at that, but the corners of her lips lifted. She missed Frost's humor. "Do you have an update?"

"Yeah, we actually came in here to update you on what we discovered."

"What is it?" Caitlin ushered Barry to continue.

"We believe that Joe's intuition is right, and that Cicada may be a father. Ralph and Cecile found hospital records of a young girl that was submitted to the hospital the night Nora and I shattered the satellite."

"If that is his daughter, it would most likely be his motivation for his hatred for metahumans." Caitlin concluded.

"Oh, wah wah, cry me a river. That reason doesn't justify murder, psychopath." Frost remarked sharply.

"No, it's not. But family can make us do the wildest of things. We may not be murderers. But we're not squeaky clean either." Cisco counter argued.

Caitlin glanced at the two of them as she fiddled with her fingers."So, what do we do now?"

"We'll look into Grace Gibbons and see if there is a connection between Cicada and her. Maybe if we can help her, Cicada will back down."

Frost scoffed at Barry. "You really think it will be that easy?"

"Your guys' dad broke through his evil self because he recognized you. Who's to say, having his daughter healthy again won't stop Cicada?" Cisco pointed out.

Caitlin nodded. "It's worth the shot."

"And what if it doesn't stop cricket freak?" Frost voiced her skepticism.

Barry crossed his arms. "Then we'll deal with that when it arises."

"Boy with us being notorious for plans going wrong, I imagine this going off the rails too."

"This time could be different."

"Ah Caity, I have missed your optimism."

A soft smile formed on Caitlin's face. "I've missed you too. I think I speak for all of us when I say that." Barry and Cisco nodded as a confirmation.

"Of course, you've missed me. You guys are like headless chickens without me."

"And the heart felt moment stops here." Cisco said as he drew an imaginary line.

Caitlin nodded. "Wouldn't hurt for you to hold back your snarky side."

"I have a lot of pent up cockiness within me from being unconscious for months. What did you expect? I'm not going to stop anytime soon"

The three of them shared less than amused faces at that comment. Not exactly thrilled with the idea of an all night sarcastic commentary by Frost.

"Well I'd say today has been quite busy and I'm ready to call it a night." Caitlin said as she looked at Barry and Cisco pointedly and then glanced upward indicating at the cerebral inhibitors. The two of them nodded, receiving the message.

"Yeah you know what? I am feeling a little tired." Barry added, going along with Caitlin and raised his arms to stretch as he released a fake yawn.

Cisco brought his hands up to his eyes and rubbed them. "Oh yeah so sleepy, I could be the dwarf."

"Wait. No. I know what you're doing. I'm not done talking. Come on guys, don't you dare- "

"Good night Frost." The three of them said in sync and quickly removed the cerebral inhibitors off and exhaled. One amused look between the three was all it took to have the three erupt with laughter.

Cisco wiped off a tear, a result from laughing too hard. "Aww man, I felt like I was in school and was being scolded by a teacher."

"I definitely going to pay for that later, but it was so worth it." Caitlin said as another round of giggles hit her.

"Oh, my stomach hurts. I kind of wish we could have seen her reaction." Barry exclaimed as he sat down on a nearby chair.

"I imagine right now she's probably pacing back and forth in my mental space."

"Those freaking losers. They dare cut me off? I swear I'm going to turn them into headless chickens." Cisco mimicked Frost's icy tone.

Laughter rang off the walls. "Not going to lie. We definitely showed our chicken sides." Caitlin admitted in between her laughs.

Cisco shrugged. "No shame. She's scary."

All three unconsciously shivered in agreement.

Barry released an actual yawn and looked at his watch. "Wow, I know we were kidding but it is getting pretty late. We should go and get some rest."

"Mmm a good night's rest should get me recharged to continue tracking Cicada and Icicle. Hey, you think they will take Thanksgiving off?" Cisco pondered as he neared the exit.

"Hahaha they should. Go and enjoy some pumpkin pie. Ahh pumpkin pie could totally stop villainy. Hmm. Maybe I should make a pie for Thanksgiving." Barry pondered out loud. He raised an eyebrow when he noticed Caitlin looking despondently at her feet. "You okay Cait? Don't worry too much about Frost, she won't be that mad…hopefully."

Caitlin lifted her head. "No, it's not that. For a moment I forgot about everything that happened today and I guess I'm feeling a little overwhelmed." Her voice shook as she spoke.

"Let's take it one day at a time, Caitlin." Cisco smiled at Caitlin.

"Okay. Actually you know I haven't apologized to you both for what happened today."

"Cait, you don't have to-" Barry started.

Caitlin shook her head. "No. I do. You two are my rock, I should have taken your words into consideration first before brushing them off. You've always looked out for me. I should have known better that this time was no different. I was just ecstatic with the fact that my dad was back that I…I'm sorry for the way I acted. It's inexcusable."

"Cait, if it was my dad, I would have reacted the same way and I know you two would have had my backs if something was up." Barry said sincerely.

"Same for me if it was Dante." Cisco said in agreement.

The three shared a smile.

"We all want happiness in our lives. Can't blame you guys too much for desiring that after all we've faced." Cisco said with a far-off look. Their lives admittedly sucked in that way. Any ounce of potential happiness always had to be looked at with suspicion and that in itself can be exhausting. "We trust each other. We will continue to look out for one another."

Caitlin stepped in front of Cisco and wrapped her arms around Cisco. "Thank you both, especially you Cisco for looking out for me today."

"We're family, nuff said." Cisco returned Caitlin's hug fiercely.

"This is a group hug moment?" Barry asked, seeking permission to join the hug.

"Yeah, it is." Cisco affirmed as he and Caitlin lifted an arm to include Barry into the hug. They released their embrace after a few moments and they felt their bond strengthen, if that was possible.

"This Thanksgiving, I'm thankful for us." Barry declared.

"Affirmative." Caitlin agreed as Cisco nodded.

"Oh hey, speaking of Thanksgiving. Caitlin makes a mean pie. Maybe she could help with your conundrum, Barry." Cisco offered.

Barry's eyes lit up."That. Would. Be. Amazing."

"I don't know. Not sure if I can do the impossible." Caitlin teased at Barry's baking skills.

"I can do it…I will follow your every instruction to the tee." Barry swore.

Caitlin raised her arms in defeat. "Alright. I guess I'll crust you." Caitlin said as she held back her smirk.

Barry glared at her not so amusing pun as Cisco's laugh could be heard in the background. "Piece out, Barry." Cisco said as he put his arm around Caitlin's shoulder.

Barry glared even more at that.

Caitlin shrugged. "Come on don't be like that, cutie…pie." Caitlin said nonchalantly as she steered Cisco towards the exit.

Barry couldn't help but smirk at that and followed his friends. "You guys want a piece of me?" Barry threatened jokingly as he placed his arm on top of Cisco's arm that was around Caitlin's shoulder. The two snickered at that.

And they lived apple-y ever after, well at least for today.

 **That's a wrap on this chapter. I hope you all like it.**

 **-V**


	18. Chapter 18

**Well this update has been long overdue. 3 months has been a long time and I apologize but nonetheless, the next chapter is here. This chapter will be centered around episode (5x02). I had quite a bit of fun with this chapter and I hope it is a pleasant read for you all.**

 **TheLifeSturggleIsREAL: Thank you for the review.**

 **Paige: Thank you for the review. Are you liking S6 so far?**

 **Roswellostcause: She's so fun to write.**

 **All characters, story, plot lines belong to the writers, producers of The Flash and The CW. I do not own the rights to any of them, just the idea of this story is my own.**

 **Feel free to write a review on your thoughts.**

 **P.S. How many of you are tuning in tonight to Part 3 of Crisis on Infinite Earths? What are your thoughts so far? It's so exciting to see the accumulation of years of planning.**

 **Chapter 18: Whatever the Future Brings.**

* * *

 _*In Cisco's apartment*_

* * *

Cisco is situated in his living room with his at home karaoke machine belting his soul out as he sings, unashamedly, We Are Never Getting Back Together by Taylor Swift.

"We are never, ever, ever getting back together. Nooope Gypsy, we're not, nu-uh. We are never ever, ever getting back together. Nope. You go talk to your father, talk to my friends, talk to me but we are never ever, ever, ever getting back together…Like ever….no….never…." Cisco released a loud sigh. Cisco shook his head to collect his emotions before the verse began. "I'm really gonna miss you picking figh—" Cisco's voice is cut off as his vision of his apartment vanishes before his eyes. "—ghtAAAHHHHH!" Cisco found himself clutching onto his microphone oh so tightly while screaming towards a teal coloured ocean.

"SURPRISE!"

Cisco whipped around and was greeted by Barry and Caitlin sporting wide grins.

Cisco remained silent as he blinked rapidly at the two of them. Caitlin frowned. "What did you do to him, Barry?"

Barry raised his hands. "Nothing I swear. You told me to surprise him so I figured that just bringing him straight here would be the best way to do that. Plus, you know me. I not good with planning surprises so I thought being extremely unsubtle would be the best approach."

"Barry. I think you could have used a little subtlety. What would have happened if he was in the bathroom? That would have been awkward." Caitlin scolded.

"Trust me. Whatever he was doing was way more awkward than me catching him in the bathroom. Well awkward for me anyways."

Caitlin looked at Barry with confusion. "What?"

Barry shook his head. "Don't ask." It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that Cisco's solo concert was meant to be a private concert.

Caitlin squinted her eyes but let the topic go. Besides, she could always get it out of Barry later. Caitlin approached Cisco slowly and waved a hand in front of Cisco's frozen face. "Cisco? Are you okay?"

Cisco took a quick glimpse at their nearby surroundings. "Caitlin? Barry? What in the world?" Cisco could sort out that they were on a large, empty beach. His hair moved with the warm sea breeze as the sound of soft waves crashed behind him. It was the perfect temperature and Cisco closed his eyes with content as he took a whiff of the slightly salty air.

"You wanted to go on that Fiji getaway, remember?"

"So, Caitlin and I decided to sneak a quick trip in. What better way to take advantage of my powers, right?" Barry grinned but when Cisco continued to remain silent, his smile dropped. "Or not? Caitlin and I were worried after we saw how you have been acting this past week and we thought a pick me up would be a nice change of pace. Was this too much? Should we have asked? Oh gosh, you hate the surprise. You want to be alone? Are we being too intrusive? Don't hate me." Barry rapid-fire rambled on as Caitlin stood awkwardly on the side.

Caitlin finally stepped in, deciding to save Barry from the rabbit hole he was diving into. "Uh, what I think Barry is trying to say is that we wanted to cheer you up because we know how rough it has been after your break up with Gypsy but if you are not up for it, we can head back to Central City. Whatever you want." Caitlin said in a calm tone with a warm smile.

Cisco returned her smile with his own. He continues to be surprised at the lengths his friends will go for him. "I can't believe you guys would go out of your way to do this for me."

Barry peeked out from behind Caitlin. "So, you're not angry at us for invading your personal space?"

"A little stunned, a little embarrassed from screaming so loudly in public but I can't exactly be angry when you brought me to Fiji. Heck yeah, I'm in Fiji baby!" Cisco fist pumped gleefully. "Although, I'm no way prepared."

"Well that's why it is always handy to be the prepared one." Caitlin noted as she gestured to her tote bag. Caitlin proceeded to open her bag as she pulled out masses of items. "I have sunscreen, towels, sandals, sunglasses, water, snacks, swimsuits and a change of clothes for all of us."

Cisco frowned as an item caught his attention and grabbed onto it. "Hey this is my favourite graphic tee; I have been looking for this for a week. When and how did you take this?"

"A magician never reveals his secrets."

Cisco directed an accusing look at Barry and Barry looked away as swiftly as he could.

"Note to self, get home security." Barry and Caitlin gave sheepish looks at that.

"Well let's not waste precious time while we're here in Fiji. What do you want to do first? We could explore the different islands. They have this wildlife section where we can check out their local species of lizards and birds. I saw online that they have neat hot springs that we can check out. We could also go snorkelling or scuba diving. Ronnie taught me a lot about scuba diving so that would be pretty fun." Caitlin listed out different options as she pulled out different pamphlets she had prepared beforehand.

All that Caitlin had said fell on closed ears however since Cisco didn't hear a single word. His attention pulled by the soft waves on the shoreline. Cisco turned from Caitlin and walked as close as he could to the water without touching it and sat down. Barry and Caitlin gave each other confused looks.

"Did he even listen to anything I said?" Caitlin questioned Barry.

"I did." Cisco answered before Barry could. "All those sound great Caitlin and I'm sure they would be fun, and I would enjoy it but right now I'm content with just sitting here on this beach with my best friends."

Caitlin and Barry sat down, keeping Cisco in the middle of them. "You really okay with just doing this?" Barry questioned.

"Mmhmm. I know it might seem like a waste because after all it's not everyday we get to be in Fiji, but I would like nothing more than just to enjoy the sunshine and scenery."

"Then we're happy to do it with you." Caitlin declared as she reached towards her bag. Silently, she pulled out a large beach towel and fanned it out. Not long pasted when the three were now sitting comfortably on the towel passing a bottle of sunscreen around. No words were needed as the team, for the first time in a while, let their guards down and allowed themselves to have a moment of peace. Time pasted as they watched the waves approach closer to them and then pull back.

"If only time could freeze here." Caitlin spoke up softly.

Cisco smiled. "Would be pretty nice. I don't think I have been so carefree like this in a long time. Forgot for a minute the responsibilities we have and man I really wished that minute would have lasted longer."

Barry nodded with agreement. "We haven't really gotten a chance to really let ourselves relax. I think we're just used to being in a constant state of attack mode."

"We don't really have a choice. This is the way we chose to lead our lives." Caitlin drew her knees closer to her chest and rested her chin on her knees.

"The unavoidable truth when it comes to this gig. I would be lying if I said that I am used to being on edge all the time. I must put my guard up all the time. I must be uneasy with trusting new people. It would make things a whole lot simpler if that wasn't the case."

Cisco and Caitlin nodded, understanding completely where Barry is coming from.

"Look at the bright side. At least we can let our guards down around each other." Caitlin said with a soft smile.

"True, we could have it much worse." Cisco affirmed as he leaned back onto his arms. "Maybe we should make this a yearly tradition between the three of us. Something to look forward to every year amidst any of the havoc we may be going through. Mission Lay on the Beach for Team…Fliji…"

Caitlin winced at the awkward mash up between Flash and Fiji. "Not your best work. Cisco."

Cisco shrugged. "I'm sun drunk right now. I'll think of something better later."

"I think it sounds like a swell idea despite the horrid name." Cisco shot a glare at Barry as Barry smirked back. "Hopefully I'll be able to squeeze at least a couple of trips before…my impending doom."

Tension flooded the air as reality sunk in. The calmness of the scenery no longer providing any numbness from the truth. Caitlin bit on her lip as she and Cisco shared a look.

Cisco cleared his throat. "That's not 100%. Like Iris said, we've changed it before. We're the experts at that. Don't you worry about it Barry. Right Caitlin?" Cisco prompted at Caitlin, looking for her support but found Caitlin biting her lip even more as she remained mute on the topic. "Caitlin, your silence is not helping."

"What if it is 100%." Caitlin spoke quietly.

"Caitlin-"

"No Cisco, it's all great and dandy to be to be hopeful but I can't ignore the facts and the potential that Barry disappearing is a reality."

"It won't." Cisco said adamantly, refusing to believe in the end of his best friend.

"It already did. Nora grew up in a very real world where Barry was gone. She's not making that up."

"Iris dying was a very real reality that Barry saw in the future and looked what happened. We changed that, we altered reality." Cisco reminded, arguing for his side.

"We're not gods. We must stop thinking that we are. What happened with Savitar and Iris was different. She was the original journalist of the newspaper report. We knew that a future with her alive was possible. But even when the writer changed, or small details of the article changed: the one thing that remained consistent was-"

"-the headline." Barry finished.

"Remember what Wally said about changing the timeline? How some events past or future could be considered as "soft" or "fixed"."

"That was just a theory."

Caitlin sighed, her irritation showing. "Come on Cisco."

"What? So, because of some potential theory, we're suppose to just accept our best friend's sentence to death?"

"You think I'm okay with this? You think I want to accept this? How do you think I feel when I'm told that one of the only people that still matters in my life is going to fade into non-existence and that there is nothing that I can do about it?" Caitlin's eyes start to water as her composure starts to break. "Nothing about this is okay with me."

Barry's eyes softened as he quickly moved next to Caitlin and placed an arm around her and rubbed her arm.

Cisco felt his defensiveness drop immediately as soon as he saw Caitlin begin to crumble and arranged himself closer to Caitlin. "I'm sorry."

"I want to believe and stand with what Iris is saying. I would be the first one to sign up for that mission but…just like how your mom's death was set in stone. What if you are fated to vanish?" Caitlin said as her voice shook.

Barry's jaw clenched and Cisco frowned.

"Have you guys ever read any Greek tragedies in English courses?"

Caitlin and Cisco nodded.

"The one theme that I took away from reading those plays were: those who chose to run away from their fates end up running towards them. Oedipus, Agamemnon, King Laius: they had their fates laid out in front of them and they chose to flee only to tragically become the catalyst in their own ends. Now I'm no Greek hero or whatever but if I have learned anything from personal experience: running away from my problems is not the solution. If anything, it has caused me nothing but trouble. Till this day, we are all still living with what happened when I created Flashpoint. Trust me, it is something that I will live with for the rest of my life. That is a burden I would never wish upon you guys. Even if there was a way to change that article and my fate, I'm not so sure if I would want you guys to do so. The consequences could be catastrophic. Someone who could have become the greatest hero could become the greatest villain and we wouldn't even know otherwise."

"You're one of the greatest heroes." Cisco said earnestly.

Barry smiled. "So are the two of you. My life does not stand as greater value than any other. Whatever the future brings, we'll take it head on when it comes, consequences and all."

Caitlin and Cisco nodded and both snuggled closer to Barry and Barry placed his other arm around Cisco.

"There may come a time that I become scared over what could happen to me and try to run away from it. There may come a time where all of us want to deny what is coming. If that time comes, I want you both to remember this and remind me of this conversation. The Flash doesn't run."

Cisco let out a small chuckle. "What an oxymoron of a phrase."

Caitlin chuckled at that. "It is your entire spiel." Caitlin remarked to Barry sarcastically.

"Fine, The Flash doesn't run from their problems but will run to help other people because that is my superpower." Barry clarified. "Better?"

"Much." Caitlin responded. Barry rolled his eyes at that.

At that, peaceful silence returned as the three returned to watching the motions of the ocean, content with each other's company.

* * *

 _*Back in Cisco's apartment*_

* * *

Cisco just finished with a shower, relieved to rinse the salt smell from his hair, and entered his living room as he ruffled a towel through his hair. "AHHHH!" Cisco shrieked as he wasn't expecting to see Caitlin and Barry so soon especially in his house. "What the hell? That is two times today that you have both startled me. My god, I need to set up an alarm system. What are you guys doing here?"

Caitlin waved off Cisco's irritation. "Well the night is still young, and you know Barry was telling me this hilarious story that I thought you should also hear about."

Cisco crossed his arms in annoyance. "You couldn't have told me the story tomorrow?"

"Nope but I promise you'll like it. Okay let me set the scene of the story. Picture an apartment, one very similar to this one, with a late 20s male in his Spock themed boxers."

Cisco's felt his face flush at the description. "No."

"Here's the best part. "Now add a karaoke machine—"

"-BARRY! How could you tell her?" Cisco yelled at Barry, who was holding in his laughter."

Barry laughed out loud at Cisco's exasperation. "Sorry, I held it in as long as I could. Be grateful that I put pants on you before I brought you to Fiji."

"You never told you were a Taylor Swift fan."

"…She has relatable music." Cisco rubbed the back of his neck as he avoided eye contact with Caitlin.

"Well now I have to see you sing a song." Caitlin said with a devious grin.

"You know it's been a long day and I should probably check on Star Labs" Cisco babbled nervously but Barry had already turned on his karaoke machine and was flipping through the songs. The tunes of We are Never Getting Back Together started playing and Barry handed him the mic. "No shame." Barry said with a wink.

Cisco sighed from defeat. Oh well, might as well put on a good show. He walked confidently in front of his best friends before proceeding to put on the performance of his life.

"-But we are never ever, ever, ever getting back together." Cisco finished alongside Caitlin and Barry who started singing along midway through the song.

"Woohoo, bravo!" Barry cheered as he gave a slow clap.

"Encore." Caitlin urged Cisco but Barry grabbed the mic from Cisco.

"No way, it's my turn now."

Cisco and Caitlin laughed and the three continued to sing the night away.

The future could wait for a night.

 **That's a wrap on this chapter. I hope you all like it.**

 **-V**


End file.
